<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Foul Play Gentleman's Club by sagegallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566522">The Foul Play Gentleman's Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows'>sagegallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Camboy Kibana | Raihan, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leon wanted was to pay off his student loans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strap in everyone cause this one's gonna be a doozy</p><p>Please note: Leon and Piers are both trans (FTM), and they both use he/him pronouns. AFAB language is used, so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to sit this one out. Your comfort is more important &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your portfolio is impressive. You’re very talented…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, unfortunately, we’re looking for someone with a little more experience, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Leon grit his teeth, resting his back against the brick wall of the building. He had been to so many interviews he could almost recite what the recruiter would say word for word. This was his, what? Seventh, eighth interview? And they all ended the same way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We like your stuff, but we want someone with experience. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon wanted to scream at them when they said that. How was he supposed to get experience if every job required experience, even the ones that claimed to be entry level? Leon bit back a frustrated groan, reminding himself that he was in public and people were walking by. At least he held it together until he left the building. That was an improvement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did everything he was told to do. Make good grades in high school, get into a good college, get an internship, graduate with honors from said college—he followed every rule given to him, and yet here he was. He was supposed to be the shining example of his family, a story to be told back home. Leon came from nothing and made it so anyone could. Except that’s not what was happening, and Leon wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the valedictorian in his high school and was accepted into the best art university in Galar: Spikemuth University of the Arts, where he graduated magna cum laude with an English degree with a concentration in journalism. He excelled in his summer internship at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wyndon Weekly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his supervisors told him they had a place for him there when he graduated, but he was determined to stay in Spikemuth. Spikemuth was the place where all artists—musicians, actors, painters, and writers alike—went to succeed. If someone was serious about their art, they went to Spikemuth. It had the most opportunities, and all the greats were discovered there. Unfortunately for Leon, Spikemuth was fresh out of opportunities for aspiring journalists. And he was running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone beeped in his pocket, displaying a notification from his supervisor asking him how the interview went and if he was still coming into work. Leon sighed, typing a quick reply that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, I’ll be there. Interview didn’t go well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and heading for the bus station. His first sign that his dreams might be difficult to get in Spikemuth should have been that everyone he worked with at the retail store also graduated from Spikemuth, and also had dreams of becoming successful artists, and yet they were stuck working retail. Leon thought he would be different, but, with each failed interview, Leon found himself part of the group who thought they were different, too, before the harsh reality of Spikemuth knocked them to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wanted to cry. He almost did, sitting in the nearly empty bus, accompanied only by a homeless man and a woman in a waitress uniform. He scrolled through his phone to keep his mind off the interview, only to be hit with another text message, this time from his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did it go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked as a tear ran down his cheek, and his jaw clenched. Such an innocent question, and yet it ripped Leon’s heart apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It went great! They said they’ll get back with me within the week. A lot of people applied for the position, so chances are I might not get it, but I’m hoping for the best!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated lying to his mother, but he had no choice. He was her golden boy, her sweet boy who excelled at everything he did. He was perfect in her eyes, and he couldn’t let her down. He was the one in their family who would make it out of Postwick and make a name for himself. He was their best chance at success, and he was failing them. Leon rubbed at his face with his shirt sleeve, wiping away any stray tears that fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best of luck, sweetheart! Just know that Hop and I love you very much!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was typing a generic reply of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks, love you, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when another message came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, do you need anything for this month?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wanted to throw his phone out the window, but he held back the urge. He glanced at the bank app in his phone, outwardly wincing at the meager sum of money in his account. He didn’t pay rent last month, and it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to pay it this month either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m fine. Spikemuth’s minimum wage is higher than Postwick and Wedgehurst, so I’m good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t take money from his mother. She needed it more than he did. He wished one day he could send her money instead of wasting it all on student loans and other bills. Despite receiving a large scholarship from his university, it didn’t pay for the entire tuition, and at this rate Leon wasn’t sure if he would ever get the loans paid off. Spikemuth University wasn’t just one of the top schools in Galar, it was also one of the most expensive, but Leon was so sure that his dreams would come true right after graduation. He vaguely recalled a memory of his freshman algebra teacher reprimanding him for his naivety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone beeped with another message from his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, just let me know if you need anything. Love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bus stopped right in front of the store he worked at, and he exited with trembling legs. He wished things were different.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eight hours of cleaning up after customers and ringing them out for their purchases helped keep his mind off his current situation, but as he waved goodbye to his coworkers at the end of his shift, the reality of his impending doom came crashing back at him. He tightened his jacket around himself as he stood at the bus stop, his breath visible as he exhaled. Winters in Spikemuth were much worse than winters in Postwick, and Leon just hoped his heat bill wouldn’t be too high this month. He might have to invest in a heated blanket at this rate, if he couldn’t keep the heat on in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was too busy grumbling to himself over bills to notice a man was standing beside him at the bus stop. The man was standing closer than socially appropriate, nearly breathing the same air as Leon, and Leon jumped when he finally noticed the man. He took a step back, putting distance between himself and the stranger as he eyed the man. The man wore a jacket with the hood pulled far over his head, keeping his face hidden from the streetlights above them, but Leon could just barely make out the man’s mouth, and it wore a smirk that made him uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hello,” Leon stammered, hoping the bus would arrive soon. Then he hoped the man wouldn’t get on the bus with him. Spikemuth was a dangerous place at night. Unfortunately for Leon, Spikemuth was the artist capital of Galar along with the criminal capital of the region. Bad things happened when the sun set on Spikemuth, and Leon really hoped he wasn’t about to become part of the statistics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like working in that store?” the man asked, his voice low and raspy. Leon felt a shudder run up his spine at the sound of it, which only made him feel more uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon glanced at the clothing store behind them, feeling dread rush over him as he realized that the man had been watching him while he worked. He recalled some of his coworkers dealing with stalkers and not feeling comfortable walking alone at night, and Leon wished he had asked someone to stay with him. His coworkers often forgot that something bad could happen to Leon, too, since he was the only man who worked in the store and therefore didn’t experience as many creepy run-ins with men as his female coworkers did. Leon desperately wished for one of his coworkers to come running back to the store because they forgot something. “Uh…I guess it’s all right?” Leon replied, glancing warily back at the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled at Leon, showing his teeth. Leon wasn’t sure if the smile was meant to look as menacing as it did. “Pretty boy like you, you could make a lot of cash somewhere else. You ever think of that?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s expression was full of trepidation as he gripped his jacket around himself. He looked at the empty street beside him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is that damn bus? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, um, no—no, thank you. I don’t feel comfortable with…that kind of stuff.” Leon may have graduated at the top of his class in both high school and college, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what the guy was implying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shrugged, surprising Leon with how easily he accepted his rejection. “Eh, suit yerself. Shame, though, you could make bank with that tight ass of yours.” Leon frowned, taking another cautious step back. He saw headlights coming from behind the man, and Leon hoped it was the bus. “But, if you ever change yer mind…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched with wide, fearful eyes as the man reached for something in his pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be a gun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. Leon inwardly sighed when the man pulled out a piece of paper, though that still didn’t ease his fears as the man handed the card to him. Leon knew he shouldn’t take it, he knew he should kick the guy in the balls and take off running, but he also wanted the guy to leave. Leon cautiously took the card, realizing it was a business card of sorts, and he looked to the man with a nervous smile. “Uh…thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brakes of the bus squealed as it stopped in front of Leon, and the man continued to grin at him in that unsettling way that made Leon’s gut twist in knots. “No problem, kid. Just lettin’ ya know that you’ve got options if you ever want somethin’ more out of yer life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the man did not get on the bus with Leon, but Leon could still feel the man’s gaze on him even after the bus left. The card burned in Leon’s fingers, and he hesitantly glanced down at it, squinting to read the small print in the dark lighting in the bus, with the only light available to him being the passing lights from the city outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Foul Play Gentleman’s Club</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hours: Mon-Thu 6pm-12am, Fri-Sun 5pm-2am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Nezu: +061</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy can’t be serious,” Leon whispered aloud, eyes wide as he read what was on the card. A strip club, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Leon read the name on the card: Nezu. Was that the creeper’s name? Was he walking around at night recruiting people for his strip club? And what was it about Leon that made him think he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a stripper? Leon wasn’t one to judge those who did what they had to do to make a living, but he couldn’t imagine himself swinging around a pole and getting naked in front of strangers. Leon was never good with his hand-eye coordination, and he winced when he thought about how badly pole dancing would end for him if he tried it. He would probably break something, or someone. Besides, the only people who made good money off of stripping or camming were people who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it, and Leon was certain he would be terrible at it. Leon could barely muster up enough courage to flirt with someone, there was no way he could gather up enough confidence to dance on stage naked as the day he was born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon crumpled up the business card in his hand and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He looked out the window, seeing that he was close to his apartment. He would pretend like the strange interaction never happened, and he hoped that the man wouldn’t approach him again.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>His phone beeped as he entered his shabby apartment. He locked the door behind him and toed off his shoes before kicking them on the tile floor of the entryway. He lived in a small studio apartment, though it was more of a storage room than a functioning apartment. The only amenities the apartment came with was a bathroom and a tiny kitchenette, and Leon had to buy everything else. He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in just his underwear as he flopped into bed, which was just a mattress on the floor. He couldn’t afford a nice bed, so he had to settle for a single mattress with one pillow and one blanket, but it was enough for him. It’s not like he ever had company over. He made friends in Spikemuth, but his own guilt and insecurities of his failures forced him to distance himself from the people he hung out with in school, and he had a hard time connecting with his coworkers beyond the standard work relationship. Leon was lonely, sure, but he told himself that he should use his loneliness as more motivation to achieve his goals. One day he would have a house to be proud of, one big enough to invite his family and friends over for a big dinner. One day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone beeped again, and he fished it out of his pants pocket before laying back on his bed again, his face illuminated by the phone’s light as he read the notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eternabate: kibana241 is streaming soon! “cum n play w me”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nearly fell out of his bed at the sudden excitement he felt. He quickly grabbed his laptop and logged in, his fingers trembling as a steady thrum grew in his groin. He was very strict with how he spent his money and had little left to spend on idle pleasantries, but this was the one thing Leon allowed himself to splurge on. He knew this subscription would leave more money for bills, but it was a necessity for Leon at this point. He was a young man in his early twenties and masturbating was often the only thing that would calm him down after a rough day. He randomly stumbled upon the cam site while searching for porn, and the model they used in the advertisement was enough to get him to give them his credit card information. He had only been a member of Eternabate for a few months, and he was only subscribed to one model, which was the same model he saw in the ad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon perked up when his screen lit up as he connected to the stream and saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” the smooth, deep voice came from Leon’s computer along with a dazzling smile lighting up Leon’s screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed with a smile as he settled in bed, placing his laptop on his stomach and spreading his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The model called himself Kibana, but Leon wasn’t sure if that was his real name or not. He didn’t know much about Kibana other than he was in his twenties, lived in Spikemuth, and was the most gorgeous man Leon had ever seen in his life. He was tall and lean with enough muscle that he could probably lift Leon, which only excited Leon. He worked hard on his physique, but he also wouldn’t mind being manhandled. Not that he ever got the chance to experience it, considering he was far too awkward to even go on a date with an attractive person. Kibana, or the idea of Kibana, filled that void in Leon that was lonely and wanted companionship. Kibana had become a way for Leon to relax and forget about the stress of his life, if only for an hour or however long Kibana streamed for that day. It also helped that Kibana was the embodiment of everything Leon wanted in a guy—physically, at least, since he had no idea what Kibana was like outside of his streams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana leaned back after adjusting the camera, and he was in the same place he always was during his streams. He sat on the floor with a bed behind him, and the camera showed nothing beyond that. Leon figured it was for privacy’s sake, but he couldn’t help but want to see what kind of place Kibana lived in. Did he live in a shitty apartment like Leon did, or did he live somewhere nicer? The only light during Kibana’s streams were the ring light from behind the camera, the lights outside pouring in through a nearby window, and sometimes a neon pink light coming from somewhere in the room. “Wow, there’s a lot of you tonight. Good to see everyone!” Kibana beamed as he looked at a computer off-screen, most likely reading the stream’s chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being a loyal subscriber, Leon never interacted with the chat or paid extra for a one-on-one session with Kibana. He was too scared and nervous to speak to Kibana directly like that. Leon watched the chat as the texts came pouring in, seeing familiar usernames and some unfamiliar ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana tilted his head as he read the chat, a smirk glued on his face as he looked back at the camera to speak. “You guys like my collar?” he showed off his neck, trailing his fingers over the black leather collar secured around him, pulling on the metal hoop that hung from it. “I think it looks nice on me, yeah?” he smiled, though there was a devious edge to it, and it made Leon bite his lower lip. He obviously enjoyed the actual show, but he also liked when Kibana would talk to his audience directly like this. It made Leon feel like he was talking to him. The chat lit up with encouragement, and Kibana laughed. “I’m glad you guys think so, too.” he adjusted to sit on his knees, leaning back to display the lavender satin slip he wore, and Leon outwardly groaned. He was so beautiful, it wasn’t fair. “What about this? You guys like this?” he ran a hand down his chest, sighing quietly as he rubbed a finger over his pert nipples that were poking out beneath the thin fabric. “Bought it just for you.” he said breathily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s thighs tensed as warmth spread across his sex, a whine escaping him as the chat exploded with endearments and praise. Leon loved it when Kibana spoke in that voice, deep and low and breathy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon would give his right arm to hear that voice whisper in his ear while Kibana fucked him, or while he fucked Kibana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana hummed as he read the chat, his eyes lighting up as he read the comments. “What’s that? You want me to take it off?” he asked, toying with one strap, sliding it teasingly on and off his shoulder. “What, don’t you think I look pretty in it?” he asked, his body gracefully moving into another position, this time lifting his legs out from under him and showing off the black stockings he wore on his long legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Leon breathed, and the chat agreed with him, but they also unanimously agreed that he would look better without the slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsked </span>
  </em>
  <span>and rolled his eyes playfully. “You guys are impatient tonight.” he chuckled, leaning back on the palms of his hands, one strap falling off his shoulder. Leon wanted to move the strap back in place, wanted to touch the beautiful brown skin and Kibana’s lean shoulders. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll take it off, but don’t say I never do anything for you.” he huffed, sitting up on his knees again, keeping his legs spread just enough as he reached for the hem of the slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched with bated breath as Kibana slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>peeled the slip off from bottom to top, licking his lips as each new inch of skin was exposed. Kibana tossed the slip out of frame once it was off, leaving himself in a pair of lacy black panties and a matching garter belt that connected to the black stockings. Leon gasped at the sight, his eyes wide as he took in the picture on his computer screen. The chat was a constant stream of compliments and praise, and Kibana proudly displayed himself to his audience, running his hands along his body as he smirked at the camera. Leon whimpered at the sight of Kibana’s hard cock straining against the lace fabric, the head of it poking out and tantalizing Leon. He reached a hand down between his thighs, palming himself over his underwear and hissing at the friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t mind if I keep these on, do you?” Kibana asked innocently, trailing both hands across the garter belt and panties, his fingertips just barely brushing across the thick cock confined beneath the fabric. Kibana was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, long and thick and a perfect shade of brown, and it made Leon’s mouth go dry. Kibana tilted his head back as he teasingly touched himself, barely applying any pressure as his hands ghosted over his cock. Leon followed Kibana’s motions, running his fingers along his slit, his underwear already damp as he teased himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana laughed at the chat. “Don’t worry, you’ll still see my cock. I just feel like keeping these on, is all.” he shrugged nonchalantly, leaning to rest his back against the bed and moving his legs out from under him before spreading them wide. Leon was both impressed and envious of Kibana’s flexibility. “Now, if I remember correctly, last time you got to fuck me, right?” Leon’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he tried not to give in to his body’s pleasure. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to come when Kibana did, but Kibana was so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was hard for Leon to not shove his hand beneath his underwear and get off right then and there. But he had to wait. Kibana would make it worth the wait. He always did. Kibana reached off screen for something and returned with two items: a bottle of lube and a clear fleshlight. Leon whined at the sight, his sex pulsing with need. “So tonight I think I’ll fuck you. You okay with that?” he asked directly to the camera before looking at the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded desperately, and the chat agreed with him again. He wanted nothing more than for Kibana to do just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana chuckled at the chat’s enthusiasm as he reached for the band of his panties. “That’s good, ‘cause I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day.” his voice was low and raspy again, and Leon felt it in his core. Kibana kept his hooded gaze on the camera as he slid the lacy underwear down, his cock springing free from its confines, and he settled the panties just below his balls. Leon gasped, pressing his fingers firmly against his swollen clit and covered his mouth with his free hand. Kibana ran a hand up and down his length, his voice barely above a growl when he spoke again. “Look what you do to me, baby.” he gripped the base of his cock, displaying its impressive girth to the camera. “You want this in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leon whined, reaching his hand beneath his briefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana smirked at the camera, his lids hooded and his teal eyes blazing with lust. He grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before wrapping his lubed hand around his cock. “Touch yourself for me, baby. Show me how much you need my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squirmed at the first touch of his fingers on his clit, rubbing along the hardened root before teasing the sensitive bud. His hand muffled his moan as he rubbed at his most sensitive areas, his thighs twitching and his stomach tensing. He couldn’t touch himself how he wanted because he knew he would come too soon if he did, so he had to tease himself for now. He was determined to come at the same time Kibana did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana sighed, tilting his head back as he stroked himself, his cock shiny with lube, with some of it dripping on his heavy sac. “You look so good like that, baby.” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the camera, though his eyes were barely open as he pleasured himself. “My cock’s too big for your tight little hole—better get it nice and loose for me, okay? ‘Cause I ain’t going easy on you tonight. Been wanting to fuck you all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he slid his middle finger into himself, whining with surprise at how wet he was already. He was too scared to try fucking himself with more than two fngers—he tried it once and it hurt—and he was too embarrassed to buy a dildo, so he hoped his fingers would be enough for Kibana. He wanted his cock in him so badly; he ached for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana groaned low in his throat when he gripped his balls, a snarl on his lips as his hips thrusted up into his fist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, you got me too worked up. Gotta fuck you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fuck you. Can I do that, baby? Can I fuck your tight hole?” he chuckled darkly when the chat—and Leon—loudly accepted his request. Kibana now held the clear fleshlight and skillfully thrusted lube into the entrance with his fingers. Leon followed the motions with his own fingers, moaning softly when he imagined Kibana’s fingers in him like that. It would feel so good to have Kibana touch him like that, Leon was certain of it. Kibana then placed the entrance of the fleshlight on the tip of his cockhead, grinning deviously at the camera before he did anything else. “Get ready for me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched with wide eyes as the toy engulfed Kibana’s cock in one fluid motion, with both Leon and Kibana letting out low moans of satisfaction. Kibana’s hips minutely thrusted up into the toy, his balls drawing up as his cock was swallowed by the clear fleshlight. Leon slipped two fingers in his hole, crooking the tips of his fingers up towards the spot inside him that made him whine, his back arching as he watched Kibana intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana hissed as he stroked the fleshlight along his length, his upper lip curled in a silent snarl as his hips rolled with each motion. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you feel so good, baby.” he growled, his gaze moving from his cock to the camera and then to the chat, watching for any requests from his subscribers. Leon wasn’t sure if there was anything else he wanted Kibana to do, since Kibana was perfect in his eyes. Kibana could sit there and do nothing, and Leon would still get turned on by it. Kibana reached up with his free hand to play with one of his nipples, flicking the hardened bud with his finger as he moaned quietly, his strokes quickening as he fucked up into the fleshlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon moved his fingers from his hole to his clit, stroking the length of it in time with Kibana’s thrusts. He was glad he kept his other hand on his mouth, for his loud moans were muffled enough to where his neighbors (hopefully) couldn’t hear him. He already received one noise complaint after the first time he watched Kibana’s streams. He didn’t want to bother his neighbors anymore than he already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish I could mark you up.” Kibana mumbled. His lips parted as he panted and moaned, his head tilted back and his back arched so his body was beautifully displayed on screen. “Wish I could sink my teeth into that pretty neck of yours, then everyone would know who you belonged to. Everyone would know that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he growled, emphasizing his words with a rough thrust of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon moaned, tilting his head back into the pillow as he imagined Kibana over him, dipping his head and biting him. He wasn’t sure if Kibana’s fangs were fake or not, but he often imagined those fangs sinking into him, leaving a bruise behind for everyone to see. His hips stuttered, his hand applying more pressure as he stroked and rubbed his clit. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Kibana did such strange things to his body. He made him want things he previously never thought about, and he made him crazy for it, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kibana</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana’s eyes squeezed shut as his body tightened, his abs clenching as he leaned forward. His hand quickened its pace, the fleshlight greedily sucking in all of Kibana’s length. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmph, shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, I’m not gonna last, you’re too damn good to me.” he rasped, opening his eyes and staring at the camera with glowing teal eyes. Leon felt like those eyes were looking at him, through him. “Gonna come in you, baby. Gonna fill up your hole with my load. You want that? You want me to fill you up like the greedy little slut you are?” he growled, one corner of his lips turned up in a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined and nodded, his pace quickening on his clit as his hips stuttered uncontrollably. A warmth was pooling in his lower stomach, and his legs felt like they were going numb. His eyes threatened to squeeze shut as his orgasm crept up on him, but he forced them to stay open. He had to watch Kibana come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana stopped moving the fleshlight and instead fucked his hips up into it, grunting as it squeezed his cock. “Come with me, baby, wanna feel you come on my cock.” he mumbled, his searing gaze staying on the camera before his lids slid closed and his body convulsed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!” he interrupted himself with a gasp as his cock pulsed, his balls drawn up tight and his hips stuttering before stilling, and white liquid filled the fleshlight. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moaned, his head falling back against the bed as his body twitched and rocked, his chest heaving with each heavy breath he took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes rolled back as his orgasm hit, his body tensing before the pleasurable wave washed over him. His hips rolled uncontrollably against his hand, which kept a steady pace on his throbbing clit. He could feel his walls pulsing as he twitched from the intense pleasure, his soft moans muffled by his hand. He slumped back onto the bed as his orgasm crested, consuming his body as his sex twitched and pulsed, his fingers slowing their pace on his clit. When his orgasm subsided, he was panting, his gaze blurred as he looked back to the computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Kibana was laughing breathlessly, pushing his locs out of his face as he read the chat which was blowing up with comments praising Kibana for another amazing stream. “Shit, that was so good.” his voice was hoarse, and Leon felt his walls twitch weakly at the sound. He winced as he slid the fleshlight off him, his cock coated in lube and his own come, to which he laughed and said, “Damn, haven’t come that hard in a while.” he smirked up at the camera. “Bet you would love to get a taste of some of this, huh?”</span> <span>Leon whimpered at the idea, then he gasped when Kibana spread his come over his fingers and licked them clean, all while maintaining eye contact with the camera. “Yeah, this shit’s </span><em><span>good</span></em><span>.” he hummed, and then laughed when the chat excitedly proclaimed they would like a taste. “Next time I’ll shove my cock down your throat and make you drink it all. Would you like that?” his posture was positively smug as he moved the bottle of lube and fleshlight off screen, leaning forward and reaching for the camera. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Leon hated this part. He sadly watched as Kibana went through the motions of ending the stream. “This has been great, thanks for hanging out with me.” he smiled, and Leon loved that smile. It was so bright, and it lit up Kibana’s face, and Leon wished he could see that smile in person. “You all were so good to me today, I’ll make sure I have something extra special for next time, yeah?” the camera jolted as Kibana touched it, but he kept his gaze on the lens, looking at Leon when he spoke again. “I’ll see you next time, baby. Sleep well.” his voice was soft and sweet as he said his last farewells to the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stream ended, Leon’s computer screen darkening and bringing him back to reality. Leon closed his laptop with a sigh, leaving his room in total darkness. As he got settled for bed, he said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. He wished things were different.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this fic is longer than my other works, I wanted to spread out the updates to pace myself. New chapters will be posted every Sunday, so please look forward to it! </p>
<p>Also I'm sure someone has already come up with "eternabate" so kudos to you if that was you lmao</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>! (I post updates, sneak-peeks, and sometimes I tell jokes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock on the door wakes Leon from a restless sleep. He stumbles to the door, checking the peephole and seeing no one. With a curious expression, Leon slowly opens the door, though only slightly once he remembers he’s only wearing underwear. He looks around, seeing no one, before something on the door catches his eye. A letter is taped to his door, with only his apartment number written in hasty scrawl on the envelope. Leon fears for the worst as he takes the letter off the door and slips back inside. He flops back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, his intuition telling him what the letter probably says. When he opens it, he sees his intuition was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NOTICE OF EVICTION</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon loudly groans, not bothering to read the rest of the letter as he holds his face in his hands, feeling hot tears threatening to break free. There was no way he would scrounge up the money to pay off the missed rent and fees by the due date, meaning all that was left was to be kicked out by his landlord. And then what? He didn’t have anywhere else to go, aside from back home to Postwick, which Leon was determined </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. He couldn’t go back. If he did, he would officially be a failure. He couldn’t do that to his family, they were counting on him. His mother wanted him to succeed, and Hop, his little brother, practically worshipped Leon and wanted to be just like him. He couldn’t let them down. But, for all his naivety, Leon knew he was out of options and running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could get a second job? He wouldn’t get the cash in time to pay off his overdue rent, but maybe he could convince his landlord to give him an extension if he could prove he was working to get the money? He might pull it off. Maybe. He just had to have hope, since that was the only thing Leon had going for him at the moment. He already worked retail, maybe he could get a job at another retail store? Surely they would hire him since he already had experience, right? And maybe, just maybe, the perfect job would come along and he could finally be a journalist. It was his day off, so he could spend his day job hunting instead of staying inside all day. Maybe it would all work out. Maybe. He sighed, reaching for his jacket to stave off the cold in his apartment, and hoped for a miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something crunched in his jacket pocket, and Leon reached inside with a puzzled expression. When he pulled out a rumpled business card, memories from the night before came back to him, especially of that creepy guy at the bus stop. Leon eyed the card warily, staring intently at the name at the top of the card as if it held all the answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Foul Play Gentleman’s Club</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Leon realized what he was doing, he had his phone in his other hand and was typing the name of the club into the search engine. An address popped up, and it surprised Leon to see that the club was only a few blocks from where he lived. He couldn’t remember any building with that name nearby—how could he have missed it? He glanced back at the card, reading the last line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Nezu: +061</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Leon was doing that. He had enough anxiety as it was calling to make a doctor’s appointment. He surely would not call some creeper up and ask for a job at a strip club. What if Nezu was that guy from last night? What if this was all some elaborate ruse to lure in oblivious people like Leon into the seedy underground of Spikemuth? Besides, Leon knew he would make for a terrible pole dancer, who’s to say a club like that would even want him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…strippers made a lot of money. Money that Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he really going to do this? </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leon quickly realized why he never noticed the club before. He passed right by it on the first try before wandering back down the street, eyes glued to his phone that led him to the address. He stopped when the GPS told him he arrived at his destination, and looked up at the plain, nondescript building. There weren’t any signs, no indication of what the building was used for, and frankly looked abandoned, which didn’t help Leon’s nerves. He hoped the reason the building looked empty was because it wasn’t hours of operations yet, and that it wasn’t because the place was actually a serial killer’s home. He looked at the door and saw the only clue that this was the right place. A small, neon pink sign hung from the doorknob that read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>FPGC</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon deeply inhaled, feeling wholly inadequate for what he was about to do, but he had no other options. Plenty of other people did it, so why couldn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was unlocked, thankfully, and Leon was immediately shrouded in darkness when he slipped inside. Neon lights glowed from the ceiling, directing his way down a long hallway. Various posters lined the walls, but it was too dark for Leon to make out what they said. The walls thumped with a steady bass, which relieved Leon, since a club normally played music with heavy bass, right? He was just happy the place didn’t smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Leon saw when he reached the end of the hallway and turned a corner was a large, empty stage. His eyes widened at the sight of a pole at the end of the runway, along with two others at the back of the stage. The music was louder in the room, but it wasn’t so loud that Leon couldn’t hear his own thoughts. The bass thumped heavily in his chest, but that could have just been nerves. He swallowed at the lump in his throat as he took in the inside of the club, dimly lit with hues of neon pinks and purples, noting how all the lounge chairs and tables were placed precariously so they all had a good view of the stage. The walls were lined with private booths, and on the other side of the room was a fully packed bar, and it was there that Leon saw a person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person was standing behind the bar, cleaning drinkware with a cloth, and Leon hesitantly stepped towards him. It wasn’t the same man from the bus stop, thankfully, and Leon wondered if this man was Nezu. The stranger noticed Leon approaching, glancing up at him with a bored expression. “Sorry, we’re closed. We don’t open until six tonight.” he spoke with a bored tone to match his bored expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon fidgeted his fingers together and his heart raced as he took another step forward. “Uh, actually I, um…I was wondering if you had any, uh, job openings?” he stammered, reaching into his jacket pocket with shaking fingers to retrieve the business card. “I, um, I was given this, and I, uh…” Leon trailed, uncertain of what to say other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>some random guy thinks I would make a good stripper and I really need the money, think you can help me out? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man eyed the card, but didn’t take it from Leon. He glanced back up at Leon, studying him for a moment before placing the glass down. “I’ll go get Nezu. You can wait at one of the tables.” he stated, and Leon nodded nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing after he sat in an empty chair by the stage. He watched as the stranger—a bartender, most likely—walked through a door with a sign that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>employees only</span>
  </em>
  <span> and left Leon alone. His heart was pounding in his ears as he looked around, feeling extremely out of place in the dimly lit club. He didn’t mind the aesthetics of the neon lights in an otherwise dark room, and he liked the music that was playing—it was heavy with bass and synth, which was a music style that was very popular in Spikemuth at the moment—but he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the stage. It was the only part of the club that was brightly lit, and Leon felt his stomach tie in knots as he eyed the pole directly in front of him. His hands were damp with sweat and his clothes felt constricting despite the fact that he preferred to wear baggy clothing. Speaking of clothes…Leon hissed an expletive when he realized he was wearing casual street clothes. Should he have worn something more…</span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Leon’s anxiety spiked, reminding himself how much he didn’t belong in a place like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Sup,” a voice called from behind Leon, startling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stood from his chair and turned, seeing an unfamiliar man standing before him. He was taller than Leon, but much more slim, and he looked like he didn’t go out in the sun much. Leon couldn’t tell if the darkness around his eyes were makeup or dark circles, but judging from the overall style of the man—especially the studded jacket and ripped jeans—Leon guessed it was makeup. He had long white and black hair tied back in a ponytail, though a jagged fringe hung over his face, nearly covering his eyes, which looked upon Leon dully, like he didn’t care much for Leon. The darkness of the club made it difficult for Leon to see all the man’s features, but he noticed piercings on the man’s lips and nose, and a tattoo on his neck. Leon gulped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy must be Nezu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, um, hello,” Leon mumbled, sticking his hand out for the man. He hoped the stranger wouldn’t notice how badly Leon’s hands were shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man glanced down at Leon’s hand before promptly ignoring it and brushing past Leon, sitting on the chair opposite of where Leon was sitting. Leon awkwardly stood for a moment, hand still outstretched before him as the man made himself comfortable, leaning back in the chair and draping one leg over the other. “Name’s Nezu. Yours?” he asked, his voice low and gravely and thick with the Spikemuth accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was still trembling as he sat back in his chair, eyes wide as he tried to make himself as comfortable as Nezu, but failed spectacularly. “L-Leon,” he replied, and he hoped his voice didn’t sound as shaky to Nezu as it did to him. His leg was bobbing uncontrollably again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu didn’t speak as he eyed Leon up and down, his gaze lingering on Leon’s twitching leg and fidgety fingers. Leon wasn’t sure he had ever been this nervous in an interview before, even during interviews for prestigious writing positions. His gaze flicked up to Leon’s face, and Leon couldn’t tell what color his eyes were under the neon lights. They looked light, but he couldn’t tell if they were blue or green or something else. “You got the card?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon momentarily tilted his head in question, confused as to what Nezu was talking about before remembering the business card. “Oh!” he exclaimed, holding the card out to Nezu, silently cursing himself for rumpling it up so badly. He was making a terrible first impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu took the card without comment, seemingly unbothered by its rumpled state. He flipped the card over in his hands, inspecting it. He shrugged, seeming satisfied by its legitimacy, and shoved the card in his pants pocket. “You ever done dancin’ like this before?” he asked, draping his arms over the back of the chair and leaning back, looking like he owned the place. And he probably did, Leon assumed, considering his name was on the card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon glimpsed at the stage through the corner of his eye, nervously eyeing the pole that gleamed back at him, mocking him. “N…no, I haven’t,” he admitted quietly, wanting to shrink into the chair and disappear. How did he end up in this situation?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu rested the side of his face on his fist, lazily gazing at Leon. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but there, and Leon agreed with him. “How much money you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu’s bluntness took Leon aback, his eyes widening with surprise before he forced his shoulders to relax. “Um, I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu smiled at him, though it was more of a sneer, and it made Leon squirm in his seat. “You can be honest with me, Leon, I’m not stupid. Most people don’t work here for the hell of it. They need the money, and this is the quickest way to get it.” he leaned forward in his seat, an amused glint in his eye as he rested his elbows on his knees. “You’re good looking enough, you a theater major? I’m guessing you went to the art school here, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked, his mouth going dry. He was too nervous to even comprehend the compliment—was it even a compliment? It sounded so backhanded coming from Nezu. “Um…English, actually. I want to be a, um, a writer. A journalist.” Why was he even telling Nezu this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded, his sneer dropping to a subtle smirk; his eyes narrow as he watched Leon squirm. He seemed to be thoroughly amused by Leon’s anxiousness, which only made Leon more uncomfortable. “Most of my dancers went to that school. It’s expensive as shit, ain’t it? Half of Spikemuth’s funding comes from that school’s tuition.” Nezu glanced behind Leon, his expression perking up at whatever caught his attention. “And here comes one of our esteemed alumni now. Barely passed, but you got that piece of paper, didn’t ya? How many cocks did ya suck to get that degree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man walked past them wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his face. He punched Nezu’s shoulder with a grumble as he passed, and Nezu chuckled with a dark smile, returning the punch with a slap to the man’s ass. Leon felt like he was imposing on something. The man flipped Nezu off and continued walking, headed straight for the door only for employees to pass through. Leon didn’t see the man’s face, but his brows raised at how tall the man was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not much of a morning person.” Nezu explained, and it surprised Leon to see a hint of warmth in his eyes. Perhaps this Nezu wasn’t a bad guy after all? But Leon couldn’t let his guard down completely. Nezu owned a strip club, after all, and there was something…dangerous about him. Something dark was lurking below the surface, and Leon felt his heart rate pick up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tilted his head, his brows furrowed. “It’s three in the afternoon.” he stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu shrugged in reply. “Like I said, he’s not a morning person.” Leon had nothing to say to that, so Nezu continued. “You got any of your loans paid off yet, or are you still in deep shit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pursed his lips, his face hot with shame as he looked down at his lap. His knee was still bouncing. “Um, well, I, uh, I graduated this past spring, so I haven’t really paid anything off yet.” he admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded. “And, lemme guess, no one wants to hire you ‘cause you ain’t got any experience?” he chuckled at Leon’s surprised expression. “I told you most of my dancers came from that school, right? Your story ain’t a unique one. Spikemuth ain’t a forgiving place. It’ll eat you up and spit you out and take all your money with it. That’s why you’re here, ain’t it? The beast ate you up, and now you’ve gotta pull yourself together before you’re out on the streets, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s lower lip trembled and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. How could he have been so naïve? He wanted nothing more than to be back home in Postwick. He missed his mother. “I…I got an eviction notice today.” he admitted, his voice shaking as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu looked sympathetic, obviously noticing Leon’s distress. “So you ain’t got much time, then.” he mumbled to himself, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “All right then, you ain’t exactly in the right attire, but it’ll do for now. Go on up there.” he ordered with a nod towards the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Leon felt his heart drop into his stomach and his eyes widened. His hands were shaking and his knee was bouncing with even more voracity. He nervously glanced at the stage, where the pole was glaring at him, threatening him to go up there and challenge it. “W-what?” he stammered, feeling his hands go numb as his soul left his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu quirked an eyebrow up at him. “I ain’t hiring someone without seein’ how they perform. Gotta make sure they’re a right fit for the club.” he explained, his tone indicating that he thought Leon was an idiot. “You ain’t gotta strip or nothin’, just wanna make sure you can perform.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt glued to his seat, his lips parted and his eyes wide as he took in Nezu’s request. Nezu watched him expectantly, but Leon had no idea how to will himself to do it. Logically, it made sense of Nezu to want to make sure Leon knew what he was doing, but now that Leon was actually in that situation, he didn’t see how he could do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was a bad idea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon wondered if he could run out of the club with a shred of dignity still intact. He wasn’t even sure he had any dignity left to speak of, at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu watched Leon’s internal struggle with an interested expression. Slowly, his lips pulled back into that intimidating sneer from before, and Leon felt like a wounded animal cornered by a predator. “Yeah, I had a feeling this was how it was gonna end.” he said, but it sounded like it was more to himself than to Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion overtook Leon’s nerves, and he looked at Nezu with a puzzled expression. “I…what?” he asked, feeling like as much of an idiot as Nezu thought he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nezu laughed at him, actually laughed </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and Leon wanted to shrivel up and die. He never felt more embarrassed in his life, even more so than that time he accidentally called his second-grade teacher “mama.” Why did he think this was a good idea? When Nezu stopped laughing, he wore an amused smirk on his face as he spoke again. “Awkward virgins make for terrible pole dancers, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s face felt like it was on fire. “I…I’m not—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu interrupted him with a raised brow. “Come on, Leon, don’t kid yourself. You’ve got “never felt a girl up beneath her shirt” written all over you. You ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a girlfriend before? Or a boyfriend?” he smirked, resting his face in the palm of his hand, looking very much like the cat who caught the canary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s fingers twitched. His fight-or-flight responses were kicking in, and his body was screaming at him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he remained paralyzed in his seat. “I, um, I’ve had a boyfriend before,” he whispered, “but it, um, it didn’t last long.” he didn’t go into detail, knowing that Nezu could pick up on the implication that his relationship didn’t last long enough for intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu noted Leon’s embarrassment and, thankfully, took pity on him. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with being a virgin. You live your life how you want to, but, speaking from experience, if you ain’t got confidence in your sexuality, you won’t know how to entertain on stage. Just sayin’,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wanted to cry. Not because he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get the job, but because he had failed. Yet again. He couldn’t even get a job as a stripper. He blinked back the tears, his face hurting with how flushed his cheeks were, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Oh,” he choked, finally gaining control of his body enough to stand up. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. This was all one big mistake. At this rate, he would leave the club and go straight back to Postwick. He was officially out of options. “Well, um, thank you for—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Nezu interrupted, holding a finger up to Leon, who was now frozen in place, “you need the money, and you’ve got a damn pretty face. It’d be a shame to let you go.” his eyes glinted with something Leon couldn’t identify, but he knew he didn’t like it. “It just so happens we need a cocktail waitress. Won’t make as much as the dancers do, but you’ll still get good enough tips with that face and body of yours. Plus, I pay my employees minimum wage, along with any tips they make.” Nezu smirked up at Leon, who was surprised at what he was saying. “Whaddya say? You can start tomorrow if you want. Friday’s a good day to start, since the weekends are the most busy for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s heart stopped. The decision was his to make, and he had the option to leave if he wanted to. Nezu was kind enough to offer him a job doing something, and Leon had to admit, being a cocktail waitress sounded infinitely more appealing than being a dancer. And he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed the money. Leon licked his lips, nodded slowly, and said with a shaky voice: “Okay. Tomorrow’s good.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My headcanon is that Piers would be taller than Leon if he straightened his back for once lmao</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a fair warning, there are mentions of surgery scars and Leon being insecure because of them. I normally don't like writing about the harsh realities of being trans, but I wanted to explain why Leon was so insecure and uncertain of himself. Please be cautious if that sort of subject matter triggers you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon hardly slept that night. He called his manager at the retail store to tell them about his new job, and they agreed to let him work in the mornings from now on so he would have time to work at the club at night. He didn’t tell his manager where he was working, but he still felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. By the time morning came, Leon’s eyes were bloodshot and his palms were sweaty. He hoped the darkness of the club would keep Nezu from seeing his disheveled state.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nezu: Come in an hour before we open so we can get you fitted for your uniform.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The same bartender from before greeted Leon as he entered the club. The man nodded at him before stepping out from behind the bar. “I’ll go tell Nezu you’re here.” he stated, walking through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>employees only </span>
  </em>
  <span>entrance. Leon wasn’t sure if he was allowed to go past that door or not, so he waited awkwardly by the bar, fingers fidgeting all the while. Since Nezu mentioned something about wearing a uniform, Leon’s clothes weren’t too flashy, just a modest t-shirt and jeans, along with his favorite red jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if it ain’t the pretty boy from the bus stop!” Leon jumped at the voice, turning to see the stranger who gave him the business card. It had only been a few days since then, but it felt like another lifetime to Leon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nervously scratched the nape of his neck, his smile as shaky as his hands as a sense of dread fell over him. The guy was just as creepy as Leon remembered him, standing in his space and leering at him. Had this guy been Nezu, then Leon was sure he wouldn’t have taken the job. “Oh, yeah, h-hi,” he greeted with a slight wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s smile was far too big for his face as he leaned in, and Leon could feel the man’s hot breath on his skin. He smelled like alcohol. “I’ll admit, I didn’t think I’d ever see you here, but I ain’t complainin’. Yer such a pretty thing, can’t wait to see ya up on that pole.” Leon’s heartbeat was erratic as he tried to step away from the man who was practically drooling as he ogled Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was suddenly shoved to the side, pulled by the collar of his shirt by Nezu, who suddenly appeared before them. Leon jumped as the man stumbled, and Nezu rolled his eyes at the man. “Grunt’s the one who recruited you? I’m amazed he didn’t send you running.” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, Grunt, laughed, the sound of it raspy and too loud. “What can I say? Pretty boys love me!” the smile on Grunt’s face disappeared when Nezu glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get in his space like that again, I’m throwing your ass out on the street. Got it?” he glowered, and Grunt nodded, his eyes wide with fear. Even Leon felt intimidated by Nezu’s sudden threatening aura. He didn’t look to be in the mood to deal with people like Grunt. “Apologize to him.” he demanded, nodding in Leon’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunt sighed, looking at Leon with a defeated expression. “Sorry, dude. Won’t do it again.” he grumbled, rubbing his throat where the collar of his shirt chafed him when Nezu tossed him to the side. Grunt was short, but stocky, and Leon was surprised Nezu could throw him around so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you talking to him again, not unless he approaches you first.” Nezu continued to glare at Grunt. “Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunt sighed again, hanging his head low in defeat. “Yeah, I got it. Sorry, boss.” he grumbled before slumping away, muttering to himself as he headed for the club’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu finally turned his attention to Leon with a roll of his eyes. “Gotta hire tough guys like that for security, but then they think it’s a free pass to harass the workers. Sorry about him.” his voice was raspier than before, and Leon had to suppress the shudder threatening to run up his spine at the sound of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, it’s okay. He didn’t hurt me or anything, so it’s no big deal.” Leon shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but he could still feel the thrums of anxiety coursing through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu’s eyes narrowed. “That kinda behavior ain’t gonna slide here. I don’t want any of my workers gettin’ harassed. If anyone bothers you like that, you come to me, and I’ll deal with it.” Leon nodded, even though it wasn’t a question. Nezu seemed pleased with Leon’s reaction, for he began walking towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>employees only </span>
  </em>
  <span>door, motioning for Leon to follow. “Let’s get you familiar with the place. We’ll start out with a uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon followed closely behind Nezu as they entered the restricted area of the club. He looked around him as they walked through a short hallway. A few doors lined the walls, and a single closed door was at the end of the hallway. Posters and bulletin boards lined the walls, but Nezu walked past them too fast for Leon to get a good look at them. The hall was dimly lit, but it wasn’t dirty, which Leon appreciated. All the doors were closed except for one, and it was the room Nezu led him to. The room looked to be a dressing room of sorts, with chairs lined up in front of a large vanity, along with cosmetic bags strewn everywhere and clothes messily hanging from clothing racks. When Leon walked in behind Nezu, he saw that the room was already occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yell, this is Leon, the new hire I was telling you about.” Nezu introduced, pointing at Leon over his shoulder. The person was a young woman, and she turned at the sound of Nezu’s voice. She looked to be about Leon’s age, with a bob of curly pink hair and a curvy body. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” she greeted, holding a hand out to Leon with a bright smile. “I’m Yell, nice to meet you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon took her hand and smiled at her, though his smile was not nearly as bright. “Yell’s one of our top performers here.” Nezu explained to Leon before looking back at Yell. “We need to get him a uniform and a stage name. Think you can help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon looked at Nezu with a puzzled expression. “Stage name?” he repeated. Why did he need a stage name if he wasn’t going to be performing? Unless Nezu lied and Leon was actually going to—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone here uses stage names for their protection. Not everyone wants people knowing they work here.” Nezu explained with a shrug, clearly noticing Leon’s internal distress. “Yell’s pretty good at picking out names, even though hers is kinda stupid.” Leon noticed the playful smirk on Nezu’s lips as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell scoffed, slapping Nezu’s shoulder at the insult. “It’s because I’m loud! And I’m good at getting people pumped up! It’s a perfectly fine name!” she exclaimed, living up to her stage name as Nezu chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes with a huff, directing her attention to Leon. “Whatever Nezu says, I’d be glad to help! Most people pick a name of someone they know, or a fictional character’s name, or even a celebrity’s name! Anything like that come to mind?” she asked, tilting her head to the side and resting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon glanced around him, feeling uncomfortable under Nezu and Yell’s stares. Nezu moved to sit on one of the vanity chairs, leaning back and keeping his eyes on Leon, his long legs stretched out before him. Leon took in Nezu’s appearance while he thought of a name. Nezu looked so laid back, like nothing in the world bothered him. Leon wished he could have that kind of confidence. “Um…” he trailed, thinking of a name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>name that would make a decent stage name. He shyly looked up at Yell, who was patiently waiting with a small smile. “There was a guy in my media literacy class named Dande, and I always kinda liked that name.” he stated quietly, leaving out the part that he also had a big fat crush on Dande and would often struggle in that class from staring at the handsome man the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell’s expression brightened, and she clasped her hands together. Nezu didn’t seem to react from his spot in the corner of the room. “Dande! That’s an awesome name! It really suits you, too! Whaddya think, Nezu?” Yell asked, turning to look back at Nezu. Leon also looked at him expectantly, hoping he didn’t think the name was too stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu thought it over for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s fine. Better than Yell, at least.” he smirked when Yell waved him off in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon couldn’t help but smile at Yell’s annoyance, but his smile dropped when he noticed Yell was heading towards the clothes racks on the other side of the room. “All right, so we got a name figured out, now we gotta find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>outfit, one that a guy named Dande would </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>wear!” she looked at Leon over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in concentration. “You’ve got a great body, so we’ve gotta show it off. You cool with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his face heat. Sure, he put a lot of effort into his body, but he mostly did it for himself. He had an idea in his mind of what a “masculine” body should look like, and he worked hard to achieve it, but he had never thought about displaying that hard work to other people. “Um, yeah, sure, I—I guess. Just…” Leon trailed, biting his lip nervously. “Can we keep my chest covered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell gave him a bewildered expression. Nezu was still in his seat. “What? Why? You’ve got great tits! It’d be a shame not to show those things off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon outwardly winced. “Don’t…please don’t call them that.” he mumbled, his face feeling like it would melt from how hot it was. He spared a glance at Nezu in the corner of his eye, but his expression was unreadable. He didn’t want to tell them about his scars, and he didn’t know how Nezu would react to finding out he was trans. He also didn’t know why he didn’t think about this sooner. Dread crept up his body again at how still Nezu was in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell’s gaze flicked to Leon’s chest and then back to his reddened face. She paused, blinked, and then shrugged. “All right, my bad.” she turned back to the clothes racks. “Regardless, we gotta put you in leather for sure. Those muscles will look </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in leather.” she then turned back to look at Leon, her expression more cautious than before. “You okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt guilty for making Yell second guess herself like that. Nothing could ever be easy with him, could it? He just hoped Nezu wouldn’t think he was too much trouble to keep around. “Yeah, that’s fine.” his voice was barely above a whisper, and he kept his gaze on his feet, worn sneakers shuffling together in embarrassment. He could feel Nezu’s eyes on him as Yell dug through the clothes, mumbling to herself about what would look good and what wouldn’t. Leon wanted to look fully at Nezu to see what he looked like, but he was too afraid. Yell picked up on Leon’s discomfort, but it was obvious she didn’t understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon was uncomfortable. She probably thought he was missing a nipple, or something. But Nezu…his still posture in the corner of Leon’s eye told him he might have an idea. And Leon dreaded that. He was lucky to pass well enough to keep people from harassing him, but it was also a big reason why he never pursued relationships. He was too afraid of what might happen. If Nezu didn’t like what Leon was implying, then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ha!” Yell exclaimed, pulling two items from the racks and proudly displaying them to Leon and Nezu, effectively knocking Leon out of his thoughts. “This will be perfect!” she beamed, clearly proud of herself. Leon didn’t have time to get a good look at the outfit before Yell shoved the items in his arms, with Yell nearly bouncing on her toes as she gestured to Leon. “Go on, try them on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt the blood drain from his face as his lips parted in horror. “Wh-what? Right…right here?” he squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yell rolled her eyes playfully. “Well, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dressing room, innit? Nowhere else for you to change!” she laughed. “No need to be shy, you’re working at a strip club now! Not like you won’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow Leon doubted that, but he didn’t express his concerns. His brain was going into overdrive trying to think of how to back out of it, how to escape the dressing room and escape the cloud of doom looming over him. His breath quickened and his heart thumped against his chest, his eyes wide with fear as he held the clothing tightly in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande,” Leon turned at Nezu’s voice, surprised that he already knew to answer to that name. Nezu’s expression was still unreadable, but his eyes seemed to bore into Leon’s soul. “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about that here.” his voice was even, and his words held more power than they would coming from anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gulped, hearing the unsaid message Nezu was giving him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t judge you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yell seemed oblivious, looking back and forth between Leon and Nezu as they shared silent messages with each other. With a shaky nod, Leon exhaled a small sigh of relief. “Okay,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded once, glancing at Yell. “Turn around until he’s done.” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell blinked at him in bewilderment. “What? Why? It’s just a—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what I said.” Nezu growled, his seriousness surprising both Yell and Leon. Yell huffed, rolling her eyes and turning her back to Leon, just as Nezu instructed. Nezu then looked at Leon and nodded curtly, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and proceeded to ignore Leon’s presence. He was giving Leon privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon eyed the tight leather shorts, wondering if he could even fit them over his thighs. He struggled to pull them up, briefly hoping he wouldn’t tear the fabric, but he finally got them over his hips and they hugged every muscle in his body. The leather was so tight it looked like a second skin, and Leon’s cheeks heated when he looked behind him to see his ass was only partly covered by the shorts. The shorts also had suspenders attached to the waistband, and Leon let them hang as he shrugged the white button-down shirt on, though the shirt was cropped just below his pecs. He glanced at himself in the mirror, relieved to see the shirt was just long enough to cover the scars beneath the swell of his pecs. The shirt was just as tight as the pants, clinging to his muscles and offering no forgiveness to his hardened nipples. His torso and legs were on full display, but everything Leon wanted to keep covered was hidden, and he smiled slightly to himself as he pulled the suspenders on over his shoulders. He didn’t look terrible, if he had to say so himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he breathed, “I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell turned and Nezu looked up, and Yell squealed. “Holy shit, what a hottie!” she clasped her hands together as she greedily inspected every inch of Leon’s body. “Whaddya think, Nezu? He looks great, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon kept his gaze on Nezu, looking for any sign of emotion. His expression was still unreadable, but his eyes trailed down Leon’s body as Yell gushed over him. When he met Leon’s gaze, his light green eyes flashed with something Leon couldn’t decipher. “He needs a tie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell jumped, nodding eagerly. “Oh yeah, definitely!” she looked down at his old sneakers. “And shoes, too. What size are you, Dande?” Yell returned to the clothes rack in search of new items for Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon couldn’t look away from Nezu. Something in his gaze seemed…off. Leon had never been looked at like that before. “Um, eleven,” he mumbled, his fingers twitching under Nezu’s intense stare. The only time Nezu looked away from Leon was when a person walked past the dressing room, and Leon noticed it was the man from his interview—the tall one wearing a hoodie over his face. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Yell gave him the rundown of the basic rules of the club a few minutes before they opened. After Leon’s uniform was decided and finalized, Nezu had disappeared into his office—which was the room at the end of the hallway in the back of the club—without another word to Leon. Yell told him not to worry about it, and that Nezu was a busy man who didn’t always have time for his employees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right! So, your job will be easy enough. I started out as a cocktail waitress before I decided to be a dancer, and it’s pretty standard stuff.” Yell explained to him, fussing with Leon’s tie. “The nicer you are to patrons, the better tips you’ll make. We allow touching at this club, but you set your own limits to how much you’ll allow. Don’t be afraid to tell a guy to fuck off if you don’t want him touching you. If someone’s giving you a hard time, don’t be afraid to tell security about it, and if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>make you uncomfortable, then get Nezu. He’ll handle it.” she stepped back with a smile, appreciating Leon’s physique in the tight-fitting uniform. “Just take their orders, smile all pretty-like, and you’ll be good! Oh, and enjoy the performances! We’re the best dancers in Spikemuth.” she winked.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Being a cocktail waitress wasn’t so bad, Leon realized. His feet hurt, but he guessed that was because of the heeled boots he was wearing. The heels weren’t too high, but Leon was unaccustomed to wearing heels altogether, and he nearly fell flat on his face multiple times throughout the night. Thankfully, someone was always there to catch him when he tripped, whether that be a patron or an employee, and they always seemed good natured about it. Leon’s shyness got the better of him, and he was awful at small-talk, but the patrons didn’t seem to mind. If anything, they preferred to ogle Leon while he took their orders. It made Leon uncomfortable to be openly gawked at, but he had to ignore it. He had yet to get used to being slapped on the ass or having his hair played with while he took orders, but he reminded himself it was all part of the job. No one had done anything to make him too uncomfortable yet, so Leon forced himself to focus on the positives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing pretty good for your first day.” the bartender complimented when Leon brought him another table of orders. “You’ve made quite a bit in tips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon brightened at that. All tips were paid at the bar, and Leon didn’t know how much he made yet, but he was happy to know that he was making </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anything helped at this point. “Thanks, it’s a little awkward, but…it could be worse, I guess.” Leon shrugged with a nervous smile, reaching down to pull at the bottom of his shorts. They kept riding up on their own or a patron would teasingly brush the fabric up his ass. He had never received so many compliments on his ass before. Was it really that nice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it. Nezu must’ve seen your potential.”  Leon’s eyes widened briefly at the mention of Nezu. He saw him sporadically throughout the night, making his way through the club and speaking with various patrons, but most of the night Nezu stayed in his office. At least, that’s where Leon assumed he was.  </span>
</p>
<p><span>It was nearing midnight, and the club was packed. Leon wasn’t surprised, since it was a Friday and, apparently, the Foul Play</span> <span>had quite the reputation in Spikemuth. Leon had never heard of it before getting the job, but it must have been pretty popular to garner such a large audience. He was often too busy with orders to pay attention to the dancers, but from what he could see, they were quite talented. He was amazed by the muscle mass in the dancers’ legs, and he respected their athleticism. He knew he couldn’t swing upside down on a pole, that’s for sure. When Yell took the stage, the crowd whooped and hollered, and Leon had to smile at how enthusiastic Yell was while she performed. He blushed when she stripped down to just a pair of lace stockings and high heels, but everyone else in the club loved it. The stage floor was fully covered in cash when Yell was done, and she bowed deeply to her fans before exiting the stage.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was buzzing with excitement for the next performer. Leon heard murmurings of how excited the patrons were for the next dancer, and Leon wondered who it could be. He guessed it was one of the popular performers, considering they were one of the last ones to perform and the crowd was even more hyped for them than they were for Yell. Leon couldn’t linger and listen to the gossip, however, for he still had to take orders. He had his back to the stage as he approached a full booth of men in suits. One man ran his hand up Leon’s leg and the other admired his broad shoulders as he took their orders, and Leon smiled as politely as he could at them. Hopefully, he would get more outgoing the longer he did this. He needed to make as much money as he could. They whistled at him when he left their booth, loudly complimenting his backside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights on stage dimmed as Leon took the full tray of drinks from the bar, holding the tray carefully in his hands as he turned to make his way back to the booth. The crowd roared when the dancer came on stage, and Leon spared a glance up to see who the performer was. He had his back to the crowd, swaying his hips from side to side teasingly to the heavy beat of the music. He was tall, even taller with the stilettoed knee-high boots he wore, and he exuded confidence. Bills of money were already steadily flowing onto the stage, and the dancer had yet to take anything off. He grasped the pole in the middle of the stage and wrapped one leg around the pole to gracefully turn to face the crowd, who screamed as the dancer smiled deviously at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it goin’, guys?” he yelled over the music, and the crowd cheered in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nearly dropped the tray of drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, Kibana!” a patron near Leon shouted, whooping with excitement as the dancer teased with the strap of his black leather bodysuit, licking his lips and moving his hips to the beat of the music vibrating in the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s jaw felt like it was going to hit the floor. He knew that face anywhere. He knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulge </span>
  </em>
  <span>anywhere—had jacked off to it more times than he could count. Kibana, the camboy Leon had been giving money to for months, was a dancer at The Foul Play Gentleman’s Club. The very club Leon now worked at. He vaguely remembered Kibana mentioning being a performer during his streams, but Leon didn’t realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the kind of performing he was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched, frozen in place, as Kibana swung around the pole, flipping himself upside down and spreading his legs flat. The crowd went wild, and Leon choked on his spit. It was a sin for a man’s legs to be that long and wonderful. And he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>flexible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon had seen some of that flexibility in action during streams, but this was on a whole other level. Kibana was all lean limbs and a handsome grin, working the crowd for every dollar they had. He walked to the edge of the stage, allowing one man to shove a bill in his fishnet stockings, while he took another bill from another man in his mouth, snarling playfully to the crowd’s delight. Kibana was in full control of the crowd, wiggling his hips as he teased the bodysuit off his shoulders before sliding it back on, laughing evilly when the crowd groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ain’t gettin’ all of me just yet!” he exclaimed, and the crowd loved it, throwing more money at him as he went back to the pole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tap on his shoulder jolted Leon out of his trance. He blinked owlishly up at Nezu, who stood beside him with an amused smirk and raised brow. The crowd screamed as Kibana did something they liked, but Leon missed it, his attention now on Nezu. “We have patrons waiting for their drinks.” he stated calmly, pointing at the booth that Leon’s tray held the drinks for. The patrons in question were out of their seats and cheering alongside everyone else in the club, just as entranced in Kibana’s performance as Leon previously was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s cheeks heated when he realized he had been standing like an idiot for the past few minutes, gawking at Kibana like everyone else in the club. He smiled apologetically back at Nezu, who still wore an amused smirk on his lips. “O-oh, yeah, s-sorry,” he stammered, and Nezu chuckled at him with a friendly pat on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled with his teeth, though it didn’t make his grin feel any less intimidating, “everyone reacts like that when they see Kibana for the first time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Foul Play is gender inclusive because I care about my bi/pan readers.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon wondered if he would ever stop fidgeting while inside the Foul Play building. Today marked one week since he began working there, and while it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be, it did nothing to quell his anxiety. Having to watch Kibana perform almost every night was beginning to be too much for his heart to handle. And when he received another notice on his apartment door telling him the due date was approaching, he nervously approached Nezu’s office in the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dande!” Yell was there to greet him in the hallway. She was always lingering about the club, it seemed. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled politely at her. “Hey, Yell. I’m all right, just wanted to ask Nezu something.” He had yet to meet all the employees; though, truth be told, he dreaded the day he would have to meet Kibana. The popular dancer stayed out of sight most of the time, and Leon only ever saw him walking straight into Nezu’s office most days. Everyone else he met was nice enough, and it helped keep his mind off of the impending doom of having to look Kibana in the eye and have to act like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>masturbate to him almost nightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell tilted her head, looking toward Nezu’s office door, which was firmly closed shut. “He’s got clients in there, so it might be awhile before he’s free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon furrowed his brows in confusion. “Clients?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell seemed unfazed. “Nezu’s a businessman. He’s got lots of other stuff going on besides the club. Dunno what, exactly, but I know he’s always busy talkin’ to important looking people.” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Leon deflated, hoping he hadn’t missed his opportunity to speak with Nezu. “Should I just wait out here until he’s done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can,” Yell shrugged, “dunno how long it’ll be, but he should be done before the club opens. He likes to be out there talkin’ to people, y’know.” she then smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. “If you ever see guys wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fancy lookin’ suits in the VIP area, they’re Nezu’s clients. See if you can wait at their tables, they tip </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>well.” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled at her enthusiasm, but their conversation was cut short as Nezu’s office door opened. Leon and Yell stopped to the side as two wealthy men dressed in expensive suits walked past them, ignoring both of them as they walked through the hallway. They looked like they had enough money to own half of Spikemuth, and the aura they gave off showed how powerful they were. It made Leon uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, those are the kinds of guys I was talking about.” Yell whispered beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you two doing here?” Leon and Yell jumped at Nezu’s voice, and they turned to see Nezu leaning against the doorframe of his office, looking at them both with an amused smirk. “We don’t open in another two hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I practically live here, Nezu.” Yell scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “But Dande said he had a question to ask you.” she motioned to Leon, nudging him forward with a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu turned his gaze to Leon. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerves came back in full force, and Leon felt his fingers trembling again. “Um, yeah, I was, uh…could we talk in your office?” he asked, feeling embarrassed about talking about his financial situation in front of Yell. He knew she wouldn’t judge him, but it was more of a way to preserve some of his dignity to keep his financial struggles a secret. Only Nezu knew how bad things were for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded once, turning to enter his office. “Come in.” he ordered, and Leon followed after giving Yell a short wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu’s office wasn’t fancy or extravagant, but Leon wasn’t expecting anything too flashy from him. It was a standard office with a desk, chairs, and bookshelves. A few posters and calendars hung on the walls, but there were no other decorations beside those. Leon noted a door in the far corner of the office, wondering if it was a private bathroom or something. Leon sat on a chair in front of the desk when Nezu motioned to them, and Nezu took a seat behind the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” he asked, keeping his eyes on his computer as he spoke, clicking through various tabs and messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s knee bounced, and he bit his lip. He had everything he wanted to say planned out, but he still felt anxious about what he wanted to ask Nezu. “Um, remember how I mentioned I got an eviction notice?” he asked, feeling ashamed that he even found himself in this situation in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu quickly glanced at him before typing something on his computer, his fingers flying across the keyboard. “Deadline coming up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened briefly at Nezu’s bluntness. In the short time he had known Nezu, he realized that the man did not sugarcoat his words, and he was still adjusting to Nezu’s way of speaking. “Uh…y-yeah, actually, so, um, if it’s okay—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much?” Nezu asked, surprising Leon again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu looked at him again, keeping his expression neutral, but Leon could tell that Nezu thought he was an idiot. Or just very oblivious, which Leon didn’t deny. “How much do you owe?” he clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon twisted his fingers in his lap, nervously playing with the hem of his jacket. “Um…twenty-five hundred.” he mumbled, looking down at his lap in shame. How could he let this happen to himself? How could he let this become his life? He was supposed to be better than this. He was supposed to succeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu didn’t even blink. Instead, he reached inside one of his desk drawers. “Can you scan checks on your phone?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whipped his head up, eyes wide at Nezu’s question. “Y-yes?” he answered, though it came out more like a question. He watched with a baffled expression as Nezu pulled out what looked like a checkbook, scribbling hastily on an empty check before peeling it from the pad and handing it over to Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, added in a little extra, just in case they try to charge you more. Landlords can be shitheads, y’know.” he explained when Leon took the check, his expression blank as he returned to typing on his keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gaped at the check in his hand. “Th…three thousand?” he choked, looking up at Nezu in bewilderment. “I…I can’t take this! I was just…I just wanted to see if you would give me my paycheck early, I can’t possibly—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made good money this week, but you didn’t make nearly enough to pay off your eviction fees.” Nezu stated plainly, not looking at Leon. “You’re not the first of my employees to be in a tough situation. I help those who work for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked at him, his lips parted in shock. “How…why would you want to help me? You don’t…we don’t know each other very well yet.” he breathed, confused why Nezu would be so generous to help someone he barely knew. Did he have an ulterior motive? Would Leon owe him now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu turned to look at him, his expression blank. “I’m a people person.” he said, his voice just as emotionless as his face. Leon’s brows were knitted together in pure perplexity. He stared at Nezu, and Nezu stared back. The statement caught him so off guard, and the way he said it… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he…making a joke?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Slowly, the barest hint of a smirk quirked on one corner of Nezu’s lips as he looked back at his computer, his attention leaving Leon completely. “Might wanna go outside to scan the check. Better lighting out there than in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon took that as his dismissal, and, with a shaky “Oh,” he lifted himself from the chair. “Um…thank you, Nezu. I really appreciate it. I’ll, um…I’ll pay you back, I promise.” he spoke as he made his way for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way out, he heard Nezu say: “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was so shaken (and confused) by what occurred in Nezu’s office that he didn’t even notice someone lingering outside the club when he exited to scan the check. His hands were still shaking slightly, which made scanning the check even more difficult, and he mumbled a curse to himself when his phone failed to scan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need some help with that?” a voice asked from beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, shaking his head. It was most likely an employee he had yet to meet, either outside for a smoke or hanging around before the club opened. “No, it’s okay, I got…” he trailed when he looked up at the other person, his lips parting and his eyes widening when he realized who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibana stood beside him, hood pulled over his forehead and a cigarette in his hand. He wore a black hoodie, gray sweatpants, and well-worn sneakers, and yet somehow he still looked like Leon’s dream come true. He wore a slight smile on his face, and he pulled his hood back as he stepped closer to Leon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…it.” Leon finished his sentence, feeling like his body was frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A humorous glint flashed in Kibana’s teal eyes as he tilted his head, taking in Leon’s appearance. “You’re the new cocktail waitress, right?” he asked, and Leon nodded dumbly, unable to trust himself with speaking. “Name’s Kibana—well, that’s my stage name, but feel free to call me Raihan. That’s my real name.” he stated, holding his hand out to Leon. “Just can’t call me that inside, of course.” he winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stared at Kibana’s—Raihan’s?—hand like he had never seen a human hand before. Finally, he placed his shaking hand in Raihan’s, his grip flimsy, whereas Raihan gave his hand a firm shake. “D-Dande…or, um…Leon. Leon’s fine, too.” he mumbled, trying not to choke on his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan smiled at him, his eyes squinting and his face full of warmth. Leon wanted to crawl in a hole and die. It wasn’t fair for the gods to make someone that beautiful. “Nice to meet you, Leon. Too bad you have to use a stage name, ‘cause that’s a great name. Really suits you, too, with your hair and all.” he commented, gesturing to Leon’s uncontrollable mane of hair. “You dye it, or is it naturally that color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s blush crept all the way down his neck, and he could feel it seeping beneath the collar of his shirt and onto his chest. “Um, I lightened it. It’s usually pretty dark.” his voice was tense, his brain in overdrive trying to prevent him from combusting into a million anxious pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan nodded approvingly. “Nice. It’s a great color on you, really goes well with your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wasn’t sure how hot his face could get before it started melting. Raihan gave compliments so freely, meaning he probably did it to everyone, and yet that knowledge didn’t help Leon’s erratic heartbeat. “Th-thanks,” he replied, looking up at Raihan’s own hair, shaved at the sides with dreadlocks tied into a small ponytail on top, “I, um, your hair is nice, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled. “Thanks, been trying to grow ‘em out. I wanna get them down to my neck, but my hair takes forever to grow.” he said, running a hand over his locs. “So, how you been liking the club? Nezu doesn’t like talking about the other employees behind their backs, so I don’t know much about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brow twitched. Why would he talk to Nezu about the other employees? “Um, it’s fine. The people are nice, and, um, no one’s been too, um…” he trailed, not wanting to offend the patrons of the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s groped you too badly yet?” Raihan finished for him, chuckling softly when Leon nodded embarrassingly. “They usually leave the waiters and bartenders alone, it’s the dancers they wanna get their hands on. But hey, it’s all part of the job.” he shrugged, taking a hit from his cigarette. “I, for one, like the attention. I’m a natural-born performer, y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he wouldn’t dare speak his thoughts about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Nezu didn’t put you on stage.” Raihan stated, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it. “But I should be relieved. You might give me a run for my money with those good looks.” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt like he would faint. If Raihan knew about Leon’s nightly activities with his streams, then he certainly wouldn’t be talking to Leon at the moment. “Um…th-thanks,” he muttered, because what else could he say? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been fawning over you online for months, and I nearly cream myself every time you get on stage? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled at him, his eyes warm. “Anyone ever told you, your blushing is really cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, gods above, was Raihan </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Leon could reply, the door to the club opened, and Nezu poked his head out. He looked at Leon first, and then he looked at Raihan. “There you are.” he stated, and Raihan’s expression changed when he looked at Nezu, but it was difficult for Leon to decipher. “I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan shrugged with a smile, looking back at Leon. “Guess that’s my cue. Been nice talking to you, Dande.” he reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Leon’s ear, and Leon nearly melted at the touch. “See ya later.” he waved before following Nezu back inside and leaving Leon alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon would never admit to squealing like a preteen girl meeting her favorite boy band member, but he certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like doing it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, when he received a message from his landlord saying the payment went through, his phone dinged with another notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eternabate: kibana241 is streaming soon! “made a mess, will u help me get clean? ;)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon thought to himself. He had enough self-control to keep himself from watching the stream. He felt guilty about it now that he met Raihan and saw what a friendly guy he was. He would cancel his subscription and find a way to get rid of the infatuation he had. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Leon lay awake in bed, laptop beside him and fingers sticky with come, and he regretted all his life decisions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here are your drinks, guys.” Leon announced, carefully placing each glass on the table with a polite smile on his face. The table was large enough to where he had to bend over to place the glasses in front of the patrons farthest from him, but the patrons seemed to enjoy that. He jolted when he felt a hand on his ass, looking over at the patron who was squeezing the firm flesh in his hands. He giggled at the man, brushing his hair over his shoulder. He was getting better at this game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dande,” the man touching him smiled, though the predatory glint in his eyes kept his smile from being too friendly. “When’re you gonna be up on that stage? We’d love to see you perform.” the other men at the table agreed with similar smirks on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shrugged a shoulder, playing coy. He found he was better at playing the fool than being overtly sexual like some other waitresses. “I’d rather be down here with you guys. I enjoy talking to you.” he learned from Kibana’s streams that men usually liked it when he was personable, and when he pretended to be interested in them. He also got better tips when he feigned interest, which was more motivation for Leon to play the part. Yell had complimented him on how easily he came out of his shell after a month of working at the Foul Play, and Leon became less anxious and tense the longer he worked at the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably for the best if he ain’t up there. He’d give Kibana a run for his money, that’s for sure.” another patron chuckled, and the others agreed with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite gaining more confidence, he still blushed when someone complimented him in such a way. He couldn’t remember ever being constantly complimented like this, and, although the patrons could be a little creepy and off-putting, Leon liked the attention. No one had ever told him he was handsome or cute, aside from his mother, and it was a pleasant change. “Oh, I don’t know about that. Kibana’s really great—I don’t think I could even come close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our Dande, always the humble one!” the man touching him praised, and the others chuckled at Leon’s shy smile. “Well, if you ever do decide to get up on that stage, we’ll be sittin’ front row, won’t we, lads?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled graciously at their loud agreements, and he stepped away from the table. “Thank you, I really appreciate it! I’ll come check up on you guys later, okay?” the men waved to him as he walked away, and he could feel their eyes on his backside as he walked. He had become much better at walking in heels since working at the club. His uniform mostly stayed the same, aside from a few changes here and there. Sometimes he would wear an apron without a shirt beneath, with the apron being large enough to cover his scars, and one time he even wore a skirt, but he didn’t enjoy it as much, so he only wore it once. But, no matter what he wore, the patrons were always friendly to him, and Leon made enough in tips to start paying off some of his loans. He was slowly crawling out of the slump he was in before, and he hoped that his newfound confidence would lead to better things down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande,” Leon turned at the sound of his name, seeing Nezu standing at the bar, waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled at him, placing the empty drink tray on the bar. “Hey, Nezu,” he greeted. Leon’s awkwardness faded the longer he worked with Nezu, though he couldn’t say he was close to the man. Nezu was a private person, and he never went out of his way to get closer to Leon. Yell told him Nezu was like that with all his employees. In fact, none of them knew his real name—except for Raihan, apparently. The rumor amongst the employees was that they had something going on behind the scenes, but no one had been able to prove it. Regardless, Nezu was kind to Leon, and Leon was happy to have him as a boss. Also, Nezu was incredibly good-looking, which didn’t hurt, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta favor to ask.” Nezu stated, leaning an elbow on the bar, looking as nonchalant as ever. He wore a leather jacket over a white tank top, along with dark denim jeans that were far too tight to be legal, and the dark makeup around his eyes made his light green eyes shine under the neon lights of the club. He looked like sin, and Leon had to stop himself from staring. He already felt awkward enough being caught by Raihan almost every time Leon gawked at him, he didn’t need Nezu—who had no problem teasing Leon—catching him staring, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tilted his head, interested. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded behind Leon’s shoulder, gesturing to something. “See that man over there?” Leon turned, looking toward the VIP area. A man sat alone in a booth, though the booth was surrounded by men in black, nondescript clothing. Leon couldn’t see the man well in the dark, but the man gave off a powerful aura. “He’s a client of mine, a very important one, and he asked for you to wait on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon turned back to Nezu with wide eyes. “Me?” he squeaked. No one had ever requested Leon to be their waiter before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded with a small smirk tilting the corners of his lips. “Yeah, you, and it’s best if we stay on this guy’s good side, so I need you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice to him. Sit on his lap, talk to him, be the cute little Leon I know you can be.” he leaned forward, surprising Leon when he brushed the tip of his finger across his nose. “You’re adorable, it’s your charm. Now go charm the money outta that guy’s wallet.” he firmly gripped Leon’s shoulder and pushed him toward the VIP area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stumbled forward, a surprised expression on his face as he glanced back at Nezu, who was still smirking at him. Nezu had never touched him before. The only employee he ever saw Nezu touch was Raihan, and even that was only once. He brushed off the shock, taking his notepad out to take the “very important” client’s orders as he made his way to the VIP area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was still shrouded in darkness when Leon approached, but he could see enough of the man’s features to see he was smiling when he noticed Leon. He looked older, maybe in his fifties, and he was sitting comfortably in the booth as if he owned the place. Judging by the way Nezu spoke of him, the man very well may have had enough money to own the entire building the club was in. “Ah, I was hoping you would be the one to wait on me.” the man’s eyes squinted as he smiled, and there was a practiced warmth in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled, though he still felt nervous as he slid into the booth, doing what Nezu told him to do and sitting in the man’s lap. Some other waiters and waitresses liked to cozy up to the patrons to get better tips out of them, but Leon had yet to feel confident enough to do so. He felt incredibly awkward sitting in the man’s lap, considering Leon was a twenty-three-year-old man and was both larger and in better shape than the man, but the man didn’t seem to mind. He wrapped one arm around Leon’s waist, the other placed high on Leon’s thigh. “I feel at a disadvantage here, sir, since I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” he could feel his voice trembling slightly, but he was much better at hiding his nerves than he used to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed, the hand on his thigh rubbing against the stocking-covered skin. “Don’t apologize, my boy. I only saw you from across the room and thought about how wonderful it would be to have such a pretty boy taking my order.” there was a strange edge to the man’s voice, something that made knots tie in Leon’s stomach. “Feel free to call me Rose. And what might your name be?” he asked, leaning into Leon’s space. His breath didn’t smell like alcohol, thankfully, but it smelled like something Leon was unfamiliar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande, sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>erm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean, Rose.” so much for Leon’s newfound confidence. Something about this Rose guy set him on edge. He seemed nice enough, but something in Leon’s instincts told him not to get too comfortable with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande,” Rose smiled, “what a lovely name. Tell me, you don’t look like you’re from Spikemuth. What brings you to this lively city?” his hand slid up Leon’s back, admiring the firm muscles there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to the art university here.” Leon answered, suppressing an uneasy shudder from running up his spine at Rose’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose hummed. “Ah, I should’ve guessed. Handsome lad like you, surely you were a theater major? Or perhaps a singer? You have a look that belongs on stage.” he complimented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blushed, though not in a pleasant way. “Oh, no, I was an English major. I’m a writer. I want to be a journalist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose chuckled. “Color me surprised, Dande. I’m guessing your goal is to be a writer for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spikemuth Times</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded. At least this was something he felt comfortable talking about. “I would love to, someday, but, since it’s the biggest news outlet in Galar, I need a lot of experience to even be considered to work there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose brushed a hand through Leon’s hair, and Leon’s smile tightened. “I’m sure you’ll get there soon, Dande. I’m from Wyndon, so I’m more keen on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wyndon Weekly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Times </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a wonderful news outlet. I must admit, I’m surprised to see an aspiring writer working here. Surely you have received some offers to work as a journalist for other news outlets, have you not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s blush crept down his neck, this time in shame. “Um, no, unfortunately. I interned at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weekly </span>
  </em>
  <span>before I graduated, but…” he didn’t want to give too much information away, not to someone he barely knew. “But I still don’t have enough experience for anyone here. I’m still applying to places, but until I finally get my foot in the door, I have to do jobs like these to make ends meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded in understanding. “Such is the way of the world, nowadays. I know you have your sight set on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Times</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Wyndon is an up-and-coming city, you know. There are plenty of opportunities for young people like you. And, I know many important people in Wyndon. If you wanted, I could easily call up my contacts and see what I could do for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. Leon may have been inexperienced to dating, but he knew a come-on when he heard one, and Rose wouldn’t be easy to reject. This wasn’t like when other patrons would ask Leon on a date, and Nezu was counting on Leon to keep Rose happy. “I…that’s very generous of you, sir, but…” what was the best way to word it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose beamed at him, though his smile didn’t meet his eyes, and he playfully slapped Leon’s thigh. “Don’t get the wrong idea, Dande! I just like helping the youth, is all. I hate for young people to never reach their true potential, so I use my influence to help them. My offer still stands, but don’t feel like you have to give me a definite answer. Here,” Rose reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a card and handing it to Leon, “if you ever want to get out of Spikemuth, call me. I’d be happy to help.” he smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling with the effort. Something about it made Leon’s brows furrow, but he took the card so as to not be rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” he mumbled, still feeling anxious about the way Rose was speaking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose leaned back in his seat, sliding his hand up Leon’s thigh and squeezing the muscle there. “I do believe I’ve taken up more than enough of your time. I should let you get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wanted to nod in agreement, but kept himself from doing so as he politely smiled at Rose. “It’s no problem, sir, I like talking to our guests.” The phrase was rehearsed, but it seemed to put Rose in a good mood, what with the way his back straightened and his hands appreciatively squeezed Leon’s body. “Would you like something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose hummed in thought. “Oh, I suppose I’ll have what I usually get: a Power Trip, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded with a smile, sliding off Rose’s lap and moving away from the booth. “Coming right up!” he stated, and Rose waved him farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Leon passed the group of men surrounding Rose’s booth, he squeaked when a hand roughly slapped his ass. He turned with wide eyes to see Rose’s men sneering down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d love to see you in Wyndon, Dande.” one of them said, his tone guttural and making shivers run up Leon’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty boy like you? Think of all the fun we’d have.” another said, and the others chuckled in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon rushed to get away from the men as quickly as possible without causing a scene, his body burning under their gaze.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One downside to working at a club that closed after midnight was that the city buses rarely ran that late, meaning Leon had to walk home after a long shift at the Foul Play. The rest of the night had gone smoothly after his interaction with Rose’s men. Rose didn’t stay at the club long after Leon served him his drink, but he left the largest tip Leon had ever received since working at the club. When he tried to thank Rose for being so generous, his gaze met those of Rose’s men, and their intense stares kept him away from Rose as he exited the building. Something about those men made Leon’s hair on the back of his neck stand straight up, and he hoped next time Rose came to the club, he would bring a different set of men with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good for the night, Dande?” Yell asked, shrugging into a thick fur coat. Winters in Spikemuth were unforgiving, especially in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled at her as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. Walking home meant he needed to pile on even more clothes to stay warm. “Yeah, I’m fine. See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell nodded with a bright smile. “Same time as always!” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu was nearby, slinging a thick coat over his leather jacket, and the three of them turned their attention to a female dancer—Leon remembered her stage name was Fling—approaching Nezu. “Kibana says there're some guys loitering around outside. They’re not close to the club, but they’re keeping their eyes on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu was zipping up his coat, but paused at Fling’s words. He was quiet for a moment, staring at Fling before his eyes suddenly darted to Leon’s. “Dande, how do you normally get home?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Um, well, I don’t have a car, and the buses don’t run this late so I…I walk home.” he admitted quietly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu spoke again almost immediately. “I’m driving you home.” he stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sputtered. “You—you don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a safety precaution. Sometimes our dancers have people try to follow them home.” Nezu explained, turning to everyone else who was still in the club. “Everyone got someone they can text to make sure they get home all right?” he asked, to which everyone except Leon nodded, and Nezu nodded in reply. “Good.” he looked at Leon again. “Come on, my car’s out back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gaped when Nezu passed him, and he looked at Yell, who shrugged. “Hey, Nezu’s driven none of us home before, so you gotta tell us what it’s like!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let us know if he drives like a maniac.” Fling chuckled. “He’s too chill; he probably has some crazy road rage to let all his aggressions out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande,” Nezu called, already at the back entrance of the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last look at Yell, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up, Leon turned to follow Nezu. “Coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one car parked in the back area of the club, and Leon’s lips parted. He didn’t know cars, but he knew enough to know that this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>expensive car. Sleek and black with tinted windows—it fit Nezu perfectly. “Wow,” he breathed, his breath visible in the cold winter air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car beeped when Nezu unlocked it, and he looked at Leon over his shoulder with a smirk. “I normally don’t like to splurge, but cars are my exception.” he stated as he opened the passenger side door, gesturing for Leon to get in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Leon and Nezu were buckled in, the car roared to life. Leon watched with confusion as Nezu pulled up to the front of the club where Raihan was standing outside, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Nezu rolled the window down and Raihan stepped forward, immediately noticing Leon in the passenger seat. “I’m taking him home. Stay here and keep an eye on everyone else as they leave, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan nodded. “No problem,” he then looked at Leon with a warm smile. “Be safe, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled shyly back. “Thanks, you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Raihan stepped back, Nezu pulled out onto the streets of Spikemuth. The ride was smooth as Nezu drove through the nearly empty streets, the neon lights above flickering in and out as the car passed various buildings and lampposts. The ride was silent aside from soft music coming from the speakers, and, after a few minutes of driving, Leon turned to Nezu. “Do you need my address?” he asked, feeling silly for not asking sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu kept his eyes on the road, but he smirked at him. “I’m your employer, Leon, I know your address.” he stated like it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his cheeks burn. “Oh, yeah, right.” he breathed, feeling even more silly for not thinking about that. He turned to look out the window and at Spikemuth at night. The nightlife was calming down, with only a few people walking on the streets and a few other cars driving alongside Nezu’s. There was something oddly peaceful about a normally bustling city becoming so quiet at night. After a few more minutes of silence, Leon turned to Nezu again. “Thank you for driving me home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for your safety. We don’t know who those guys were watching for. Best not to take any chances.” Nezu explained plainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I appreciate it, though, not all bosses would be so considerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu shrugged. “In my line of work, it’s best to keep my people safe. Keeps my business alive, and it helps build their trust in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled to himself. Nezu always had something to say to justify his actions, and Leon wondered if he was trying to downplay that he was actually a good person. “Regardless, I just wanted to say thanks, Nezu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows raised. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piers.” Nezu repeated, briefly looking at him before turning his eyes back to the road. “It’s my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s lips parted. No one else in the club knew what Nezu’s—Piers’—real name was. “I…oh,” Leon didn’t know what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for telling me your name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sounded too weird. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you telling me this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sounded like he was ungrateful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled, the sound low and rumbling. “Raihan told me he told you his name, so I figured I would do the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t really answer any of Leon’s questions, but it would have to do for now. “You two seem…close.” he knew Yell would love to hear every piece of gossip Leon was learning, but he had a feeling Piers was talking to him like this because he trusted him, and Leon didn’t want to make Piers regret putting his trust in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged. “We’ve known each other a long time, even before the club opened. It was his idea to use stage names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are rumors that you two are…together.” Leon mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers was quiet for a few moments. “Would it bother you if we were?” he asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “No, not at all! I’m not a…I mean, I’m gay, too, so…no.” his ears were blushing now. Why did Leon always seem to put his foot in his mouth when talking to Piers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled, looking at Leon momentarily. “I’m just giving you a hard time, Leon, don’t worry about it.” he reached over to ruffle Leon’s hair. Normally, Leon hated when people did that to his hair, but he smiled at Piers’ touch. “You’re right about me being gay, but Raihan’s bi. Says he’s an “equal opportunity pervert” or some shit like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, smoothing his hair down after Piers messed it up, but he wasn’t upset about it. “If you’re trying to keep it private, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled at him, which was a rarity, but Leon found he liked Piers’ smile. It made him look less intimidating. “That’s good to know. Raihan’s okay with it being public, but I’m a private person. I like to keep certain stuff to myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded. “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the drive was quiet, but Leon didn’t mind the silence. He snuck glances at Piers, admiring how calm the other man looked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just knowing the man’s name seemed to give Leon more insight into what kind of person he was. He still knew very little about Piers, but he now knew something that others didn’t, and Leon felt his heart jump at that. It made him feel…special, in a way that Leon couldn’t explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers pulled the car to a stop, and Leon saw his apartment building when he looked out the window. “Let me walk you up, just to be safe.” he stated, and Leon didn’t argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be okay by yourself?” Leon asked as he walked beside Piers towards the stairs of his apartment building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled. “Don’t worry, Leon, I can handle myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon couldn’t help himself. He smirked at Piers. “And you think I can’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers didn’t miss a beat. “Until you show me you can knock a man out with one punch, then no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled. “And Raihan? You left him alone at the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Raihan knock a man out with one punch. He’s fine.” Piers shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tried to imagine Raihan—the same Raihan who could spin around upside down on a pole and come untouched from a prostate massage on a stream—getting in a fight, and he smiled at the image. Piers and Raihan seemed to be…quite the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers waited close by as Leon unlocked the door to his apartment. “Text me in the morning, just so I know you’re safe.” he requested when Leon opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled at him. Piers’ mother-henning was a bit over-the-top, but he still appreciated it. “Will do,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled at him, his lip rings glinting in the dim light of the hallway. “Sleep well, Leon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt something weird in his chest when Piers smiled at him, and he smiled shakily in return. “Y-yeah, goodnight,” he whispered before closing the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet y'all are like "finally, some actual plot!" Sorry it took this long lmao</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon’s phone buzzed on the mattress beside him, waking him. He groaned, eyes opening to small slits and looking up at the window above his bed, seeing the light blue hue of morning shining through. When he worked late at the club, he normally slept until late morning, but his phone felt the need to wake him earlier than he was used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” he croaked, his brain too heavy with sleep to bother looking to see who was calling him at this hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, honey, did I wake you?” his mother’s voice crackled on the other side of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. “No, don’t worry about it.” he lied, brushing a hand through his sleep-tangled hair. He winced when his fingers caught on a knot, thinking to himself that he needed to take a shower. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a shooting in Spikemuth last night, one person died and three others are in the hospital.” his mother mentioned, and Leon held back a sigh. She meant well, but she was constantly worrying about Leon’s safety while living in a city like Spikemuth. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, mom.” Leon stated, his voice hoarse. “You don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Why did this conversation sound so familiar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother sighed in relief. “That’s good. I have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spikemuth Times </span>
  </em>
  <span>app on my phone and they alert me when something bad happens, so I’m always worrying that you were involved somehow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon snorted. “The people who get involved with that stuff are usually doing things I wouldn’t do. Like drugs and stuff. You don’t have to worry about that, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. But, you know, sometimes innocent people get caught in the crossfire and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, please,” Leon interrupted, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother sighed again. “Okay, I’m sorry.” a pause, and then she spoke again. “There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sat up straighter in bed, interested. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His mother was quiet for a moment. “It’s about Hop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s heart stopped. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s fine, honey, it’s nothing like that.” his mother replied, and Leon slumped, relieved. “I just…well, there’s a problem with his school fees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed. Hop had been accepted into the Wyndon Academy, the best private school in Galar, and both Leon and his mother were so proud of him to be accepted into a school of such high caliber. But, just like with Leon’s university, the Wyndon Academy was very expensive, and, although it offered loans for lower-income families, such as scholarships, his mother still had to take out private loans to pay what the school’s loans didn’t cover. “Did he lose his scholarship, or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s doing very well in school, but…” his mother trailed, and Leon could tell she was biting her lip in apprehension. Leon did the same thing. “I’m afraid I’ve taken out too many loans, and the bank won’t give me anymore. If that’s the case, then Hop won’t be able to keep going to the Academy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, eyes sliding closed in defeat. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked, knowing that was why his mother called him. She never asked him for money before, but Leon figured she would ask for something now that he was working two jobs. And Leon would help in any way he could—he would do anything for his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…oh, honey, I hate to even ask this.” his mother sounded on the verge of tears, and Leon wished he was there to console her. “I know you don’t have any extra money to spare, but you haven’t taken out as many loans as I have, and most of your loans were for school so the bank might overlook those.” she rambled, which she did when she was nervous. “Your credit is better than mine, so they might give you a loan if you ask them. I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Leon didn’t have to think about it. He would do anything for his family, especially if it meant Hop would have a chance at a better future. “The banks here are closed on the weekends, so I’ll go first thing Monday morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother sighed, and Leon could hear the shakiness of it. “Honey, you really are too good to us. What did I do to deserve such a loving son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled slightly. “I would do anything for you and Hop, mom, you know that.” he felt his chest tighten as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Why was nothing ever easy in their family? Why did they have to work harder than everyone else and yet still fall behind? “I’ll ask my boss at my second job if he’ll give me my paycheck early. He’s done it before, so he might do it again. I’ll send what I can from that paycheck before I apply for a loan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon, you really are the best son a mother could ask for.” he could hear the smile in his mother’s voice. “I promise, one day we won’t have to worry about money anymore. Hop wants to be a doctor—maybe he’ll make enough money to set us up for life.” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you failed to do so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice sneered in the back of Leon’s mind. He was the one who was supposed to make their lives easy, but he proved to his mother that he couldn’t do it, so now she had her sights set on Hop. Logically, Leon knew that wasn’t what his mother meant, but his insecurities got the better of him. “Yeah, maybe,” Leon laughed, but it was hollow. “I, um, I should get going. I gotta get to my first job by twelve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his mother noticed his sudden change in demeanor, she didn’t comment on it. “Oh, of course! Have a good day at work, sweetheart. Love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s smile was empty. “Love you, too. Bye.” When the call ended, Leon saw he had a text waiting for him. It was from Piers, and Leon quickly changed his name in his contacts from “Nezu” to “Piers” before typing a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Piers: you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leon: Yeah, sorry! Just woke up lol but I’m fine. Thanks for checking in on me :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Piers: np. see you at work</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leon fidgeted his fingers together as he made his way towards Piers’ office. He hated asking him for an early paycheck again, but he hoped Piers would be as generous as he was before. He also hoped he wasn’t giving Piers a bad impression—that Leon was constantly scrounging for money and always trying to get it from other people. He would hate it if Piers thought badly of him. Not just because he was his boss, but because…because he liked Piers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As a friend! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, just as a friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ door was cracked open, which normally meant he wasn’t busy with clients or wasn’t busy with…whatever else Piers did. Leon heard shuffling from beyond the door, but he assumed Piers was moving something around in his office. Piers told him when his door was open, it meant he didn’t have to knock, so Leon pushed the door open, mouth open intending to greet Piers as he entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s jaw felt like it would drop to the floor when his eyes landed on Piers’ desk. Raihan was there, naked from the waist down, bent over the desk with his ass in the air. His cheeks were flushed, his fangs digging into the flesh of his lower lip, and his focus was on the person standing behind him. Piers was fully clothed, one hand sliding beneath Raihan’s shirt and the other holding what looked like a dildo, slowly pressing it inch by inch into Raihan’s hole. Piers’ gaze was locked on Raihan, his expression dark. Raihan hummed, lazily rolling his head and looking forward with hooded eyes. It was then that he noticed Leon, standing frozen in place, mouth agape and eyes nearly popping out of his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Dande,” Raihan breathed with a shaky smirk. Leon couldn’t find his voice, and his brain short-circuited to where he couldn’t move his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stilled, glancing up at Leon. Raihan whined when Piers pulled the dildo out and swiftly hid it somewhere in the desk. “I thought you closed the door.” his voice was little more than a rumble in his throat. Leon knew he was talking to Raihan, but his gaze remained on Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan looked back at him with a playful grin. “Oops,” he shrugged innocently, and Piers rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, Dande.” Piers apologized, shoving Raihan off the desk. “Put some damn pants on. He looks like he’s gonna have a heart attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan huffed, stepping away from the desk and displaying his lower half to Leon. Leon tried not to look at Raihan’s crotch, but he still managed to get a glimpse of his hard cock jutting out. “Not like he hasn’t seen me naked before.” he grumbled, reaching down to slide his pants on, which were previously around his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squeaked. He momentarily forgot that Raihan was referring to seeing him strip on stage, and his heart pounded as he thought Raihan found out about his subscription to his streams. After working with Raihan for a month, Leon had suppressed his desire for Raihan and stopped watching his streams. He was still subscribed to him—some things Leon couldn’t give up—but he pointedly ignored any notification he received from Eternabate. When he realized Raihan was talking about seeing him naked on stage, Leon felt a smidgen of relief, though it still didn’t calm his fluttering heartbeat after walking in on Raihan and Piers. “I…I’m really sorry! I just…the door was open and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, Dande. Dumbass over here forgot to close the door all the way.” Piers smirked, gesturing to Raihan, who stuck his tongue out at him in reply. “Just glad it was you and not someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan looked at Piers, shock apparent in his eyes. “You told him about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged. “He had it figured out for the most part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan let out a short exhale, a surprised smile on his face. “Next you’re gonna tell me you told him your real name.” When Leon and Piers didn’t reply, Raihan’s eyes widened, turning to look at Leon. “Damn, you got on his good side quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blushed, and Piers intervened. “You needed something, Dande?” he asked, his voice even and his posture calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tried to shake the image of Piers darkly staring at Raihan’s ass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that must be what he looks like when he’s turned on</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Leon suppressed a shiver at the idea of having Piers look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that—and tried to remember why he went into Piers’ office in the first place. When he remembered, his fingers were fidgeting again. “Oh, yeah, um…I was just wondering if you could give me my paycheck a little early? My mom needs some money so I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.” Piers interrupted. “I’ll have it deposited by tonight. How much does she need? I can probably—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please don’t.” It was Leon’s turn to interrupt, though his interruption surprised Raihan more than it did Piers. He looked at Leon with raised brows, though Piers didn’t seem fazed by it. Leon’s cheeks were hot again. “I mean, I don’t want to keep taking your money, is all.” he added quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re looking to make some extra cash…” Raihan drawled, leaning against Piers, who begrudgingly allowed it to happen. “Nezu is throwing a party tomorrow night for some clients. He could probably use a cocktail waitress to help him out, yeah?” he asked, nudging Piers’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shook his head with a sigh. “I didn’t want to bring anyone from the club to the party because I didn’t want them to think I was forcing them to do it.” he looked at Leon, his gaze serious. “The party is in the northern business district, so I wouldn’t want to drag you there if you didn’t want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shook his head, his back straightening. “No, I don’t mind! If you need servers, I’d be more than happy to come along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d pay you, but you might also make tips, too. So, as Kibana said, it would be a good way to make extra money, if you need it.” Piers explained with a slight shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon knew he would be an idiot to pass up an opportunity to make some extra cash, especially since he wouldn’t make it to the bank until Monday. “Yeah, I can do that!” He then looked at Raihan. “Will you be there, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan grinned at him, his fangs glinting. “I’m the main event! Can’t have one of Nezu’s parties without some entertainment, y’know.” he slung an arm over Piers’ shoulders. Leon chuckled under his breath at Piers’ indifferent expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you the address, just meet us at the hotel around six. Sound good?” Piers asked, his eyes boring into Leon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded firmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything for my family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sounds good to me!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look a barely-there smut scene in what's supposed to be an E rated fic. Who would've guessed.</p>
<p>Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter has a lot going on in it (spoiler?) so I wanted to split them up to keep everything cohesive. </p>
<p>But anyway, thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party was held in a hotel ballroom in the business district of Spikemuth, which was an area of town Leon felt greatly out-of-place in. The hotel belonged to someone who “owed him a favor,” as Piers put it, and thus let Piers host the party for free. The ballroom was dark, and the people at the party fit in well with the shrouded atmosphere. Men and women dressed in their finest attire roamed about, speaking in hushed tones to each other as Leon passed. His uniform was more toned down than the one he wore at the club; he looked like a regular server at any reputable restaurant. The only tips he received were from people who recognized him as someone who worked for Piers, and those tips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>generous—almost to the point of making Leon uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone on Piers’ good side is someone I don’t wanna mess with.” one patron stated as he placed a stack of cash on Leon’s drink tray. The man seemed inebriated, so words were flowing loosely from his mouth, but his statement still gave Leon pause. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell told him that Piers was a businessman, but Leon had yet to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of business Piers was into. He couldn’t get a read on any of the partygoers, and they usually stopped talking when he approached them to offer them drinks. What Leon did know, however, was that the people in that ballroom seemed shady, like individuals Leon would never want to cross. He didn’t like the implications that came with Piers associating with these kinds of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Leon walked further in the ballroom, his gaze was immediately drawn to the small stage set up in the middle. Raihan was there, dancing languidly in the middle of the stage, loosely holding onto the pole as he glided around it. A slow, rhythmic song played, and Raihan followed the beat perfectly, setting the tone for the entire room. Leon had to stop and watch, entranced by Raihan’s dancing. After his initial shock of seeing Raihan at the club wore off, he often caught himself watching in awe of Raihan’s skill as a performer. He had the uncanny ability to control an audience, to captivate everyone in the room and force their eyes on him. There were other dancers in the room, too, from other local clubs, but Raihan was front and center, and all eyes were on him. He wore skinny leather pants and high-heeled boots, and nothing else aside from the leather collar around his neck. He had some kind of shimmery lotion on his upper body, making his lean muscles glisten in the dark lights in the ballroom. He smirked when a man approached, pushing his hips out so the man could shove a bill down the front of his pants. The man seemed to be in a daze, so utterly entranced by Raihan’s performance that he could do nothing else but stare and give him money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What can I say? I live to perform! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raihan told him when Leon asked why he was performing at the party. Leon could see that Raihan didn’t just live for it, he was born for the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s back was against the pole, and he slid down it effortlessly, his hips rolling with the beat. His eyes were hooded, and he seemed lost in the music. Leon’s lips parted at the sight. He always thought Raihan was one of the most attractive people he had ever seen on his computer screen, but seeing him in person was something else entirely. He looked like a god, skin shimmering beneath the dark blue lights, with those lights hitting every right spot on his lean, toned body. He looked amazing, and Leon found himself under the same trance as everyone else in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s really something, isn’t he? That Kibana.” Leon started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Rose standing there, eyes on Raihan, but attention on Leon. “Nezu really found something special with that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his body stiffen subconsciously. He hadn’t forgotten the way Rose’s men spoke about him, and he surely hadn’t forgotten about Rose’s offer to “help” him find a job in Wyndon. “Oh! Hello, Rose, I didn’t know you’d be here.” he said, surprised that he didn’t fumble over his words like he normally did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes fell on him, and something in his smile made Leon uneasy. “Nezu and I have known each other for a very long time. If he’s throwing a party, I will certainly be there.” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Leon’s shoulders. Leon stumbled when Rose pulled him close, their sides pressed flush together. Leon’s shoulders were tense when Rose squeezed them. “Besides, I heard from a little birdy that my favorite cocktail waitress was going to be here, and I didn’t want to miss out on seeing your handsome face again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed. Did Piers tell Rose he was going to be at the party? And if so, why? Leon opened his mouth to ask, but a surprised squeak escaped him when Rose pushed him against a wall, his face so close Leon could smell his breath. He smelled like alcohol and…something else. The unfamiliar scent from before was back, but Leon couldn’t dwell on it, for he had another problem to attend to. He glanced wide-eyed at Rose, an unpleasant shiver running up his spine when Rose’s hand on his shoulder trailed down his back before squeezing the meat of his ass. “Um,” Leon mumbled quietly, uncertain of how to get Rose off of him without offending him. “Excuse me, but—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” Leon and Rose both looked to the side, seeing Piers standing there. His expression was unreadable, as always, but Leon could see the hint of disapproval behind his stoic mask, and something akin to distaste flashed in his eyes. “I’m afraid we aren’t at my club. Dande is here to serve drinks, nothing else.” his voice was calm and even, though low enough to sound like a warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose moved away from Leon with ease, a smirk on his lips as he studied Piers. “My apologies, Nezu. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your party, after all, so I was under the impression that your workers—” Leon flinched when Rose groped him again before pulling away completely, and Nezu tracked the movement with a steady gaze, “—would adhere to the same policies as they do at your club.” he looked at Leon, but Leon didn’t feel comfortable maintaining eye contact. Something about Rose was…off. “Forgive me, dear Dande, I sometimes lose control of my senses after one too many glasses of wine.” he chuckled, speaking as if he and Leon were discussing the weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s cheeks were flushed, and he held the empty drink tray close to his chest. He had been on his way to get refills at the bar when Rose stopped him. “Um, it’s okay. No harm done.” he mumbled, unable to look at Rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose left without another word, though Leon saw him look at Piers from his peripheral. Piers took Rose’s spot once he was gone. “You all right?” he mumbled, leaning close, ensuring that no one else heard their conversation. Piers’ closeness didn’t make Leon nearly as uncomfortable as Rose’s did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded, looking up at Piers with a shaken expression. He had only met Rose once before, but it was enough to make him feel uneasy in his presence. “I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I know he’s an important client of yours, so I tried to be nice to him, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Piers interjected, his voice a low growl in Leon’s ear. “Don’t apologize for that, Leon. If someone makes you uncomfortable, you have every right to tell them to fuck off. I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was surprised to hear his real name coming from Piers—Piers had only called him “Dande” while he was working—but he still felt relieved by Piers’ words. “I…thank you.” he sighed. “I didn’t want to cause any trouble, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smirked at him. “Don’t be afraid of that. I like it when people raise a little hell, you know.” he chuckled low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt something turning in his stomach at the sound, and he smiled shakily at Piers. “Y-yeah, okay,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Leon noticed Piers keeping an eye on him for the rest of the party. The only time Piers looked away from him was when a man surrounded by darkness tapped on his shoulder. Leon couldn’t help but watch as Piers exchanged words with the stranger, the two of them staying close to the shadowed corners of the room. His brows furrowed when he noticed Piers handing something to the man, and the man handed what looked like a rolled stack of cash to Piers. Leon quickly looked away when Piers glanced in his direction, but it wasn’t fast enough. Their eyes met, green on gold, and Leon scrambled away as quickly as he could. Whatever Piers was involved in, Leon wanted no part of it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The party lasted well through the night, and the sky was lit with a soft blue hue as the early hours of morning approached by the time Leon walked out of the hotel with Piers and Raihan. Leon was the first to pass through the hotel lobby doors, looking back at Piers and Raihan as they exited. Piers seemed fine, but Raihan could barely keep his eyes open. Leon smiled softly at the sight of a rumpled and sleepy Raihan. Piers was right—Raihan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a morning person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be okay getting home?” Piers asked, sounding like he hadn’t spent the entire night mingling with shady businessmen and women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. There’s a bus stop nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers nodded in reply. Raihan sluggishly walked behind him, and Leon wondered if he was sleepwalking. “Text me when you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled, waving at Piers and Raihan as they walked in the opposite direction. “Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Leon walked in the direction of the bus stop, noting how empty the streets were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it is a Sunday, after all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon reminded himself. When he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks. Three men were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and they grinned at Leon when they noticed his presence. They were wearing all black, and they wore beanies to conceal their hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, sweetheart.” one greeted with a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon took a step back, saying nothing. He glanced around, seeing no one else on the street. He wondered how to best get away from these men without causing a scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, baby, don’t act all scared.” another cooed, stepping towards Leon, and the others followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stayed silent, eyeing the sidewalk on the other side of the street. If he could just get over there, then he could get away from these guys…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think of runnin’, sweetheart. We ain’t afraid to roughen you up a little.” Leon looked when he saw one man pull something out of his jacket. His eyes widened when he noticed it was a gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pursed his lips and stayed still. His chest heaved with every deep breath he took. He wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men closed in on him, their smiles cruel and their eyes glowing with something evil in them, something that made Leon’s knees tremble. He hoped these men only wanted Leon’s wallet, or something. Mugging was common in Spikemuth, but Leon had been lucky so far. As the men approached, it seemed Leon’s luck had run out. Vaguely, Leon thought he heard tires squealing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” a voice shouted from behind Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men looked behind Leon, their eyes widening at what they saw. “Aw, shit!” one cursed, moving away from Leon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Nezu—run!” another exclaimed, and the three men scrambled away, running as quickly as their legs would allow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon jumped with a surprised sound when he felt a hand land firmly on his shoulder. He looked to see Piers standing beside him, his eyes on the three men running away. “Get in the car.” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon turned to look behind him, seeing Piers’ car parked and the driver’s door open. Leon looked back in the direction of the bus stop, seeing he was only a few yards away. “But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. In. The car.” Piers repeated, his tone more demanding than it was before. “Raihan’s in front, so you’ll have to sit in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, turning around to get in Piers’ car. Piers stayed on the sidewalk, pulling out his phone and calling someone. Leon didn’t hear what Piers was saying to the other person on the phone as he slid in the backseat, seeing Raihan in the passenger seat, just like Piers said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan looked back at him with an amused smirk. “Can’t leave you alone for two seconds, huh?” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was about to retort when Piers got back in the car, putting the car in drive and peeling out onto the street. After a few moments, Leon realized Piers wasn’t driving in the direction of his apartment. “Um, Piers?” he questioned. “My apartment is that way—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to your place.” Piers stated firmly. “We’re going to mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternate chapter title: Get in Loser, We're Going to My Penthouse</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon had to admit, he thought Piers would live in something a little more…flashy. Although Piers’ apartment was far superior to Leon’s, it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. The apartment was a large, open loft, with a large kitchen/dining area by the entryway that led out to a spacious living area, and directly to the right of the living area was a bedroom, sectioned off by sheer curtains that were drawn open. Leon followed behind Piers and Raihan as they entered, looking at the minimalist decor and modern furnishings. Although the loft wasn’t as large as Leon was anticipating, he knew every bit of furniture was more expensive than his entire apartment combined. The wall on the other side of the loft was full floor-to-ceiling windows, emitting the living space in the neon hues of Spikemuth. The lighting along the ceiling was the same neon colors, but there were few other lights beyond those. When Leon entered the living area, he glanced at the bedroom, his heart stopping when he recognized the foot of the bed. That was where Raihan did his streams. The realization that Raihan did his streams here, in Piers’ home, gave Leon another realization. Raihan lived here, with Piers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay? You look a little shaken.” Leon’s head whipped over to Raihan, who was smiling sympathetically at him. Piers was already in the living area, seated on a plush leather chair, and Raihan was making his way over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon followed, keeping an appropriate distance between Raihan and himself as he sat on the black leather couch. When he realized Raihan thought he was shaken because of the attempted mugging, Leon let his shoulders slump in relief. His secret was safe for now. His lips parted to answer Raihan, but Piers beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame him?” he mumbled, brows furrowed and staring intently at his phone as he vigorously tapped his fingers against the screen. “How would you feel if you were almost attacked like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan snorted. “Uh, we’re in Spikemuth, remember? I’ve had guys try to do way worse than mug me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stopped typing. He flicked his gaze up at Raihan, then to Leon. “They weren’t trying to mug him.” he said with a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened slightly, a concerned expression on his face, but it was Raihan who spoke for him. “What do you mean? They looked like regular thugs to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers placed his phone on his lap, straightening as his attention was now wholly on Leon. “People have been following you for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan went still beside him, and Leon’s breath hitched, but all he could say was “Wha—?” before cutting himself off, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the night I drove you home?” Piers asked, and Leon nodded. “Those guys loitering around the club that night followed us. That’s why I walked you up to your apartment, to make sure they didn’t try anything. They backed off after that, but they reappeared a few days later. I’ve been keeping an eye on you at the club, and I’ve had some friends of mine keep track of you everywhere else.” Piers minutely winced. “I realize now that sounds creepy, but I promise you, I did it for your safety. I don’t know who those guys are, and I don’t know what they want, but you’re their main focus, for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>followed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And Piers had people following him, too? His lips parted in shock. Why was this happening to him? “I…” he tried to speak, but his voice was strained in his throat. “Why?” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you have anyone who might want to hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan scoffed with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Are you kidding? Leon’s practically a saint. Who the hell would wanna hurt him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s lower lip trembled. His whole body felt tense on the plush leather couch. “I don’t…I can’t think of anyone who would…I don’t know many people in Spikemuth, so…” he trailed, unable to think of anything to say despite the fact that his brain was going into overdrive with thoughts. Did those people follow him everywhere, even to the grocery store? They knew where he lived—what if they had come into his apartment? Leon shivered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan looked at Leon, studying him, eyes trailing down his body—something that made Leon want to shrink into the couch and disappear—before looking at Piers. “You think they’re traffickers? It’s been getting worse here lately. People disappearing off the streets in broad daylight.” he looked at Leon again. “People like Leon. Quiet, don’t have many friends, alone. Could’ve spotted him in the club that night and thought he was a good target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his blood run cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Traffickers? Like, </span>
  </em>
  <span>human </span>
  <em>
    <span>trafficking?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piers hummed, nodding slightly. “Could be,” he mused, “but I think they would have made their move sooner than that, if that’s what they were after.” he sat back in his seat, one leg folding over the other. “Regardless, it’s not safe for you to be alone.” Then, with light green eyes locked intently on shaken gold ones, Piers spoke again. “You’ll stay here with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes wide with surprise. He couldn’t stay here, especially with his longtime crush on Raihan and his…strange, newfound feelings for Piers that he hadn’t defined yet. “I…that’s—that’s very kind of you, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,” Piers interrupted with a serious tone, his eyes sharing the same intensity. “This is serious. Spikemuth is a dangerous place, and these people—whoever they are—are clearly targeting you. If anything happened to you when I had the means to prevent it…” he trailed, inhaling deeply. He glanced away quickly, lips pursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon jumped when he felt something touch his hand. He looked down, seeing Raihan’s hand dwarfing his in comparison. When he looked up, Raihan’s cool teal eyes were warm. “What he’s trying to say is, we like you. Everyone at the club loves you, and we’ve all grown to consider you a friend.” Leon ignored the hurt in his heart at the word “friend.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now’s not the time, Leon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“If this was happening to anyone else at the club, we’d be offering the same thing. You’re free to reject, we won’t force you to stay here, but it would bring us peace of mind to know you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon kept his eyes on their hands, Raihan’s placed softly over his own. Leon shoved down the instinct to turn his hand and lace their fingers together. So much for his attempts to get over his infatuation for Raihan. When he looked up again, it was at Piers, who was still looking to the side. “Those guys knew who you were,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled beneath his breath, looking at Leon with a small smirk. “They do. No doubt their employer does, too, hence why I can protect you. They won’t come after you if you’re with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows twitched, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Something wasn’t right. He assumed Piers was into some shady things, but Leon had yet to figure out just what kind of man Piers was. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> do they know you? And why are they so afraid of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk grew. “Some things are better left unknown. For now, at least.” he shrugged, and that seemed to be the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon didn’t push. He didn’t want to make Piers angry, and he hoped he would find out more one day. He decided to change the subject after hearing the finality in Piers’ tone. “What about all my stuff? And my rent? I can’t just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay your landlord to end your lease indefinitely. They won’t bother you about it, trust me.” Piers smiled, but it was that sneer Leon saw during his interview, one that told Leon that Piers was not in the mood to argue. “You can return when it’s safe. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll have some of my men get your things and bring them here. I don’t want you going over there in case those guys are waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan smirked at him. His hand was still on Leon’s, warm and comforting. “Your clothes can go on Piers’ side of the closet. My side’s all full.” he boasted, and Piers rolled his eyes with an exasperated shake of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt embarrassment flush over him at the thought that all his possessions could probably fit in Piers’ (and Raihan’s, apparently) closet with room to spare. “I, um…” he was at a loss for words, and his knee was bouncing anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers immediately picked up on his unease, and his posture relaxed as he sighed quietly. “You can say no, Leon, it’s okay. I’ll think of some other way to keep you safe, but this would be the best option for all of us. Raihan’s a freeloader, so he’s always here.” he ignored Raihan when he stuck his tongue out at him. “And this building is extremely secure, there’s no way unwanted visitors can get in unnoticed. You would be safe here. I’ll try to find out more information about whoever’s following you, but I would like you to stay here while I investigate.” Piers leaned forward in his seat, his eyes conveying more emotion than Leon had ever seen before. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Leon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was completely taken aback. He looked at Piers, then Raihan, then back at Piers again, eyes flicking back and forth as he took in their concerned expressions and pleading eyes. Whatever was happening to Leon was serious, that much he knew, and he was touched that Piers and Raihan cared about him enough to offer him to stay at their house, but something was still nagging at him in the back of his mind. Images of his scars flashed in his mind, of Piers or Raihan finding his medication that he accidentally left out in the open, of the days when his dysphoria was so bad he couldn’t get out of bed, and he wasn’t sure how they would react to it. That was why he liked being alone; no one could judge him for his life and how he lived it, if no one saw it. Piers implied that, whatever Leon was hiding, he wouldn’t be judged for it, but the only people who knew what Leon was like to live with was his family, and even they gave him space. Living in a small loft with no secrets was sure to be a problem, should Leon agree to stay there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,” Piers earned Leon’s attention. He looked as if he could read Leon’s mind, could understand each emotion forming on his face, and the seriousness in his eyes was back. “If I’m right, and you’re worried about what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re worried about, then you should know by now that you don’t need to worry about it. I thought I made it obvious before, but I guess not.” a small, soft smile formed on his lips. “I’m the same as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s heart stopped. He knew what Piers was saying, at least, he hoped he knew what Piers was saying. His lips parted, and his gaze flicked to Raihan, who had the same soft smile on his face as Piers. Raihan squeezed his hand, and that was all the assurance Leon needed. He sighed shakily, his knee bouncing, and he smiled nervously at Piers. “Okay,” he whispered, “I’ll stay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Either Raihan didn’t know how loud he was, or he thought Leon was a heavier sleeper than he actually was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan loaned Leon some of his clothes to sleep in, since Piers’ clothes would have been far too small for Leon’s frame, and the scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan </span>
  </em>
  <span>surrounding him, along with laying on a couch in an unfamiliar apartment, kept him wide awake. He stared up at the ceiling, the soft neon lights above giving the living area a peaceful aura, one that should have lulled Leon to sleep, but the shock of what happened earlier that day and the noises coming from the bedroom area of the loft refused to let sleep take Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be quiet?” Piers’ hushed voice reached Leon, his tone holding a hint of humor to it. “Don’t wanna disturb our new house guest, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan whined in reply, and Leon squeezed his eyes shut at the sound. He had heard that sound many times before during Raihan’s streams, but hearing it in person a few feet away from him was almost too much to take. He squeezed his legs together, willing his arousal to disappear. “But…it’s so…</span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!” Raihan hissed, and Leon’s sex pulsed between his legs. “It’s not—not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled, the sound dark and deep, causing a shudder to run up Leon’s spine. “You’re the one who wanted this. We can stop, if you want.” he said, and Leon could hear the evil grin in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan whined again, and Piers laughed quietly. “No!” he exclaimed, immediately being shushed by Piers to keep his voice down. “Don’t wanna…stop…</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon bit his lower lip so hard the flesh threatened to tear and bleed. He didn’t know what they were doing, but, by the sounds of it, Leon guessed Piers was doing something absolutely sinful to Raihan, something that Leon could only imagine in his darkest fantasies. He suppressed his own whine when Raihan moaned, and Piers hummed in reply. He could feel slick rubbing between his thighs, and he had to stop his hand from reaching beneath the hem of his pants—of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piers, please…</span>
  <em>
    <span>more…</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Raihan keened when Piers did something he must have really liked, and Leon bit back a moan when his clit throbbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled in reply. “Whatever you want, princess.” he purred, his voice thick with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the people stalking him didn’t get to him first, Leon was certain living with Piers and Raiahn was going to give him a heart attack.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Were Piers and Raihan gettin' busy while Leon was on the couch because Raihan is THAT much of an exhibitionist, or was this their way of trying to get him into bed? Who knows! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey honey. Hate to bother you, but have you gone to the bank yet? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I went this morning. Applied for the loan, but it’ll take a few days for them to approve it. Sorry about that :/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry! I appreciate you even offering. Love you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sighed as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He hated lying to his mother, but he didn’t know how to tell her the truth. Yes, he went to the bank before work that morning, but it didn’t take a few days for the bankers to evaluate his loan application. He was denied the loan, and he didn’t know how to tell his mother. He knew it would upset her, and it would very likely lead to Hop being pulled out of Wyndon Academy, and Leon couldn’t have that happen. He refused. He would find a way to get the money, he just had to think about it for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers told the security in the apartment building about Leon, so no one bothered him as he entered the building. It was a modest high rise on the outside, though Leon could guess that the apartments and lofts inside were expensive by the kinds of people walking in and out of the building. He chuckled lightly to himself at the thought of how Piers’ neighbors reacted when he and Raihan moved in. Then again, something told Leon that Piers had just enough money—if not more—to compare to the other residents in the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his day off from the club, but he still had to work his retail job that afternoon, and he was just arriving home in the evening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t his home, and that it was only temporary. The apartment was silent when Leon entered, the only lights on being the neon strips around the edges of the ceiling. When he saw the balcony door open, he spotted Raihan sitting in one of the chairs, looking out at the Spikemuth skyline surrounding the building. Leon toed off his shoes and walked further into the apartment, his feet padding softly on the hardwood floor as he approached the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not working tonight?” he asked as he slid past the open door. The air felt different this high up, fresher, and the noise of the city below was muted. Leon liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile formed on Raihan’s lips when he glanced over and saw Leon. “Nah, it’s my day off. Same for you, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nodded, sitting on the chair next to Raihan. Leon held his jacket tight around his body when a cold chill brushed past him, the air crisp with winter. He couldn’t wait for spring to arrive in Spikemuth. “Just got back from my other job.” he stated, leaving out the part about going to the bank. If he told Raihan about the loan, then Raihan would most likely tell Piers, and Piers would offer to pay for Hop’s tuition. Leon didn’t feel right continuing to take Piers’ money. He would figure out how to get his own money somehow. He still had hope that his dream job would come around, but, until then, Leon had to settle for making as much money he could at the club. It was his best option at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan nodded. “Yeah, I gotta get back into my side hustle. Been neglecting it lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have another job?” Leon asked, and he hoped Raihan wouldn’t see the lie plain on his face. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Raihan was talking about, but he had to play dumb. He didn’t want to jeopardize the friendship forming between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “Wouldn’t call it a job, necessarily, just something I do to make some extra cash. Nothing too fancy.” he brought a hand up to his face, and Leon saw the cigarette hanging between his fingers. Raihan breathed in, a puff of smoke escaping between his lips when he exhaled. He looked at Leon, the contours of his face outlined in the neon hues of the city, and held the cigarette out for him. “Wanna hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s lips tightened with a shake of his head. “I don’t smoke.” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan shrugged, bringing the cigarette back to his lips, slumping into his chair and looking back out at the city. “Suit yourself. I’ve always found Toxel to be the best stuff to help me unwind, y’know.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed. He had never heard of that tobacco brand before. “Toxel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan’s expression was confused when he looked back at Leon. “What, they don’t got Toxel in…dude, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you from, anyway? Can’t believe I never asked you that before.” he chuckled, chastising himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon relaxed in his chair, though he didn’t look nearly as nonchalant as Raihan did. “Postwick, and no, I don’t think we have it. Never even heard of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled. “Ah, you’re from the boonies, huh? Figures,” he shrugged, and Leon didn’t know whether or not to take offense to it. “Toxel’s still pretty new, it’ll take a while to reach the countryside, I guess.” he took another inhale. “Piers won’t touch the stuff, but he lets me have it ‘cause it helps me relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nodded slightly, taking Raihan’s words as a good enough explanation. Spikemuth was notorious for drugs and black market items, so he shouldn’t be surprised that Raihan was into it. “Is it harmful?” he asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan frowned, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s all natural. Doesn’t do shit other than make people less anxious.” he took another hit. “At least, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>it doesn’t do anything bad. Ah well, you only live once, y’know?” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon laughed under his breath, amused by Raihan’s carefree attitude. It was hard to think of Raihan as anxious, and he wondered if the drug was what made him so nonchalant about everything. Leon had to admit, he was tempted, but he promised his mother he wouldn’t dabble in any kind of drug while in Spikemuth. She was already paranoid enough that he would get shot while walking down the street; he didn’t need her thinking he was becoming a drug addict. After a few moments of silence, Leon changed the subject. “So, where are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>from?” he asked, realizing he didn’t know much about Raihan despite knowing each other for over a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hammerlocke,” Raihan answered, and Leon’s eyes widened. Hammerlocke was an even bigger city than Spikemuth, what was he doing here? “And, before you say it, yes, I know Hammerlocke isn’t nearly as much of a shithole as Spikemuth is.” he chuckled. “But Hammerlocke doesn’t have the best art university in Galar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon straightened in his seat with interest. “You went to Spikemuth University?” he asked, wondering if he and Raihan ever crossed paths during their time there. From what he remembered, Raihan was a few years older than Leon, meaning they may have completely missed each other there, but still, the possibility of it was interesting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan huffed out a laugh. “Thought that would’ve been obvious. Went there to be a professional dancer. Didn’t happen quite like I thought it would, but hey, I get to perform for an audience. That’s all I care about.” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nodded, knowing how much Raihan loved to perform. “How did you and Piers meet?” he asked. It had been something he had been thinking about for a while, ever since Piers told him that they knew each other since before the club opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan was quiet, keeping his eyes on the city in front of them, his face illuminated in soft neon pinks and blues, mixing together on his tan skin to create a deep purple. To Leon, he looked beautiful. But he always looked beautiful in Leon’s eyes. “You know how expensive that school is.” he stated quietly. “I wasn’t getting the jobs I wanted. I wanted to be part of the Spikemuth Theater as a professional dancer, but I realize now that was impossible. People who get to work in jobs like that have connections, and I didn’t have any.” Leon sympathized with Raihan, his story very similar to his own. “My loans were catching up to me, and I had to make money fast.” he paused, the corner of his lips twitching in a frown. “I did…some stuff that I’m not proud of.” he said slowly, and then, in a small whisper, “I don’t like talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed. “I understand. You don’t have to tell me about it.” he wanted to reach over and grab Raihan’s hand, just like Raihan did for him, but he couldn’t will himself to do it. His heart rate spiked at just the thought of touching Raihan and having that touch accepted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled slightly, tilting his head to look at Leon. “But, long story short, that’s how I met Piers. He got me out of that tight spot I was in. He’ll never admit it, but he likes helping people. It’s why he’s always throwing money at people—it’s the only way he knows how to show affection.” he chuckled, and Leon smiled in return. That explained a lot about Piers’ actions. “It hasn’t always been easy with him, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. If I had never met him…I don’t wanna think about where I would’ve ended up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of Piers brought another thought to Leon’s mind. He wondered how much Raihan knew about Piers’ life as a businessman. “What exactly does Piers do? I know about the club, but…that party we went to…” he remembered the man Piers was talking to at the party, the one who handed him a roll of cash in exchange for something Leon couldn’t identify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled, but it was devoid of any humor. “I was waiting for you to ask me about that.” he chuckled, the sound of it hollow. “You know, he told me not to tell you anything, just that he was a club owner and that his clients were investors. But I don’t feel right hiding things from you, especially if you’re gonna be living with us for a while.” Leon was surprised to hear that, but it also made him worried, and he felt his shoulders tense in anticipation. “Piers—or Nezu, I guess—is basically the king of Spikemuth’s underground. You know how half of Spikemuth’s funding comes from Spikemuth University? The joke around here is that the other half comes from Piers.” Leon’s eyes widened, and Raihan continued. “He’s got every junkie—no matter their status—wrapped around his finger. One time I called him “the lord of the drugs” and he got so pissed he threatened to fire me from the club.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon did not think it was as funny as Raihan did. Piers was a drug dealer? Leon knew, in the back of his mind, that he suspected something similar, but actually hearing it as the truth was enough to give Leon pause. “I…oh,” he breathed, uncertain of how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I ain’t saying that nothing bad will happen as long as you’re with us, but Piers </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sure you’re safe. He likes you, a lot, even if he isn’t great at expressing his emotions. And I do, too, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better at expressing myself, if you catch my drift.” Raihan smirked at Leon, and Leon felt himself blush. He wouldn’t let himself believe that Raihan was implying something beyond friendship. He wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then…his clients are…?” Leon tried to stay on track instead of getting lost in Raihan’s beautiful teal eyes that were shining with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what kind of client they are. Some of them are investors, but they’re investors in his drug business, not the club. Others are buyers, and Piers has all the good stuff for them.” Something sparkled in Raihan’s eyes, something that made Leon squirm in his seat. “Ever heard of Eternatus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon blinked. “The dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan laughed. “No, you virgin, the drug! It’s like, the strongest shit in the world. And only one dealer in the entire region has access to it.” Raihan let the name of the dealer hang in the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piers,” Leon breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan nodded. “Yep, and people are willing to pay big money for it. You know that Rose guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon held back the urge to cringe. He would rather forget about Rose and the way he liked to grope and touch him. “What about him?” he asked, his voice thick with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what Piers told me, Eternatus can only be made by mixing very rare toxins, and there’s only one place in Galar to get those toxins: Rose Pharmaceuticals. I think you can guess who their CEO is based on the name.” he smirked with an amused expression on his face. “I don’t know how Piers and Rose started their partnership, but they make a shit-ton of money out of it, so I guess it’s a win-win for both of them.” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was speechless. He wasn’t one for judging how others lived their lives, but for Piers to be a drug dealer, and a prolific one at that, was…he didn’t know what to think about it. He looked out at the cityscape in front of him, wondering how he ended up in this situation. All he wanted to do was be a writer. Now he didn’t know if he would ever get to see those dreams become a reality. What if word got out that Leon was involved with Piers? No respectable news outlet would want to hire him, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Raihan called softly, and Leon looked down when he felt Raihan’s hand on his own. His hands were so warm, despite the cold winter air surrounding them. “I know this is a lot to process, but trust me, Piers won’t let anything bad happen to you.” he spoke, his voice warm, matching the warmth in his eyes when Leon’s gaze met his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s jaw clenched. “Do you think…those guys following me are…after Piers somehow?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan shook his head. “Nah, I don’t know what those assholes are up to, but I don’t think it has anything to do with Piers’ business. Regardless, Piers likes you too much to let anything bad happen to you.” Leon wasn’t sure if he was imaging Raihan leaning into his space. “And I do, too,” he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes flicked to Raihan’s mouth; his lips were so full, and they looked so soft. Leon’s heart pounded in his chest, wanting to kiss those lips so badly. “Is…is Piers dangerous?” he asked, the lack of space between them causing Leon to speak in a whisper, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Raihan’s lips turned upwards. “I don’t know the full extent of what Piers does, to be honest. I know about the basics: of him dealing and what he sells, but beyond that, I don’t know. He won’t tell me the full extent of what all he’s done in his life, but I can guess he’s done some things that would make you and I afraid of him.” his face was so close, Leon could feel his breath ghost across his lips. “So, yeah, I guess you could say he’s dangerous. But we don’t have to worry about him hurting us. He’s very protective of the people he cares about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon gulped. “I…you and Piers are…a thing, right?” he asked, reminding himself that Raihan was a taken man, and his crush on him was inappropriate. Why was Raihan so leaning so close to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan hummed, the small smile still on his lips. His eyes were on Leon’s mouth, now, and Leon felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Yeah, we are. Have been for years. But, as for me and you…” Raihan’s lips were barely touching Leon’s. “He’s just gonna be mad that I got to you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon squeaked when he felt lips press against his own, his eyes widening briefly before sliding closed. Raihan was kissing him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. And it felt amazing, better than Leon could have ever imagined. His lips were so soft, fitting so well against his own, the drag of their sensitive flesh making Leon bite back a moan. The kiss was as soft as Raihan’s lips, as gentle as the breeze brushing through Leon’s hair, and it was everything Leon hoped for and more. Leon followed Raihan’s lead, and Raihan didn’t push Leon farther than the smooth slide of their lips brushing together. Raihan’s hand was still on him, and Leon did what he didn’t have the courage to do before. He flipped his hand over, and Raihan easily linked their fingers together. Leon sighed, wanting more of Raihan, all of Raihan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scared. He could admit that. His life wasn’t going the way he thought it would. He was struggling, and nothing seemed to go his way. He was involved with someone who might be a criminal, someone who was definitely a kingpin, and yet, that person had done more for Leon than anyone had in years. He couldn’t hate Piers because he had been so kind to him, and he was looking out for him. And Raihan…well, Raihan was Leon’s dream come true. And he was kissing him on a balcony in the middle of Spikemuth, surrounded by cold winter air, muted sounds of the bustling city below, and the neon lights adorning the most dangerous city in Galar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan pulled away, chuckling when Leon tried to follow him, to bring their lips together again. “Been wanting to do that for a while.” he mumbled, and Leon held back a whine. He was scared, but at the same time, he also felt very lucky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>30k words later and we finally get some smoochin'! Most of my fics have smut within the first two or three chapters so this is very new for me lmao</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. TEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late in the evening, and Piers had yet to return to the apartment. Raihan and Leon ate dinner without him, ordering takeout because neither of them could cook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for being a trophy wife, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raihan joked. Raihan was as confident and nonchalant as he always was, though he became more bold in how he acted with Leon. He crowded up behind him when Leon gathered silverware for their meal, and he cozied up against him on the couch as they ate. He was constantly touching Leon now, and Leon’s head was dizzy with the amount of blushing he was doing. He couldn’t believe the man he pined over for months—despite them never having met—was holding his hand, kissing him, and lounging over him like it was the most natural thing in the world. When had this become Leon’s life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Leon thought they were going to settle in for the night, Raihan reached into the utility closet in the loft's entryway. “Hey, remember that side hustle I told you about?” Raihan asked, quickly glancing at Leon over his shoulder before digging into the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his heart stop. “Um…yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched with wide, horrified eyes as Raihan pulled out a ring light and tripod. “I do some camming on the side.” he stated nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder. He approached the foot of the bed, where Leon knew Raihan filmed his streams. “Piers thinks it’s stupid, since he makes enough money for the both of us to live comfortably, but I like making my own money, y’know? And, even if he won’t admit it, I know he gets off on other people wanting to fuck me.” Raihan sat on his haunches in front of the bed, keeping his back to Leon as he set up the equipment, and Leon stood frozen in place, a dread of terror looming over him. “I haven’t streamed in a while, and I’ve been getting a lot of messages from my fans making sure I’m okay. I figured I would stream since I’m not working at the club tonight, but…” Raihan looked at Leon over his shoulder. “If you’re not cool with it, then I won’t. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable while you’re living here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only other time Leon was this shocked was when he saw Raihan on the pole for the first time. His blood ran cold, and his mind was running a million miles a minute with a million different thoughts—both good and bad. This was Leon’s wet dream come true, to watch Raihan—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kibana</span>
  </em>
  <span>—stream in front of him, stripping to nothing and touching himself until he came. But then, on a horrifying note, what if Raihan found out? What if Leon enjoyed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, to where it made Raihan suspicious? Obviously, Raihan was open with his sexuality and how he expressed it, but they had only just begun their…could it even be called a relationship? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan made a face, and Leon realized he was doing a terrible job of concealing his panic. “Hey, man, I won’t do it if it makes you upset. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings or anything, I care more about your comfort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked, forcing himself out of his stupor. This was Raihan’s house; he was supposed to be the comfortable one here. Leon was only a guest, and it would be rude of him to keep Raihan from doing his job. That’s what he told himself, anyway, when he parted his lips to speak. “I…it’s okay. I don’t…I don’t mind.” his hands were shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan narrowed his eyes, studying Leon suspiciously. “You sure?” he asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gulped, nodding. “Yeah, it’s…it’s fine,” he breathed, feeling completely not fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan continued to study him, eyes narrowed into slits as he took in Leon’s trembling posture. “Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug, and he cleared the awkward tension in the air with a devious smirk. “Feel free to watch, if you want. I always like having an audience.” he winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was frozen again, watching dumbly as Raihan continued to set up, grabbing his laptop and putting it on the floor out of the camera’s view. Leon had no idea how much work went into Raihan’s streams, and it oddly gave him a newfound appreciation for what Raihan did. He bit his lip when Raihan peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the side, leaving him in just a pair of tight jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t really feel like getting all gussied up.” Raihan stated with a shrug as he hunched over, typing on his laptop. He didn’t look at Leon, and Leon was grateful for that, for he knew he most likely looked like a man dying of thirst. “I’m kinda just planning on getting off and calling it a night, nothing too crazy. Just something to get back into the swing of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stepped back, finally regaining control of his body. The back of his thighs hit the back of the couch, and his lips trembled when he tried to speak again. “I can, um, leave, or something, if you want. I don’t wanna—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I said you can watch, didn’t I?” Raihan chuckled at him, his expression warm when he turned to look at Leon. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but don’t feel like you gotta leave to make me feel better. Figured I made myself obvious enough with how much I like you, but I guess not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s mouth went dry, his lips drawn in a tight line as he tried to regain control of his sanity. He wasn’t sure if his heart could handle watching Raihan—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kibana</span>
  </em>
  <span>—getting off in person. But the gods above </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon wanted nothing more. This was both the best and worst situation for Leon to be in, his heart pounding in his chest, and he couldn’t ignore the thrums of arousal stirring in his lower stomach at just the idea of watching Raihan while he streamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Leon could say anything, Raihan typed something else on his laptop before standing. “All right, notifications sent. Should probably get some water, or something. I talk a lot in my streams, and they always leave me parched.” he chuckled, moving past Leon and headed towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his entire body cease functioning when a familiar beeping sound came from the living area of the loft. He frantically looked around the room, eyes darting for his phone. When the beeping sound came again, his eyes landed on his phone, which was laying innocently on the end table of the couch. Raihan passed his phone just as his phone beeped and—most likely done out of habit rather than spite—Raihan glanced down at Leon’s phone, the lock screen glowing brightly in the dimly lit loft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eternabate: kibana241 is streaming soon! “cum n hang out w me”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything moved in slow motion as Leon watched Raihan’s eyes read the notification on his phone. Leon’s life flashed before his eyes as the corners of Raihan’s lips slowly pulled up in a smirk. Leon regretted every life choice he ever made since being born when Raihan slowly turned to look at him, looking every bit like the cat that caught the canary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Leon,” Raihan’s smile was ruthless, his fangs illuminated by the neon lights in the loft and outside. “You should’ve told me sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s cheeks hurt with how badly he was blushing. He felt the flush creep down his neck and to the top of his chest, though thankfully it was hidden by his sweater. His lower lip was trembling and his hands were shaking as he tried to breathe evenly, though his chest was so tightly constricted that even breathing was proving to be difficult. This was it. He ruined any chance at a relationship—hell, even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>—with Raihan, and possibly Piers, too. Why hadn’t he cancelled his subscription when he had the chance? Why didn’t he put his phone on </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “I…I don’t…I’m so—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan suddenly crowded his space, pressing him between the back of the couch and his body. Leon couldn’t look Raihan in the eyes, his gaze flicking anywhere but Raihan’s handsome face and devious smirk. Raihan pressed closer to Leon, and Leon bit back a whine when he felt Raihan’s length against his stomach. He was hard. “How long have you been subscribed to me, hm?” he asked playfully, tilting his head so Leon had to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon bit his lip, his eyes wide with fear. He placed his hands on the couch behind him, jolting when he felt Raihan’s hands there, blocking him in and preventing his escape. He realized he had no choice but to confront his greatest fear. “Um…a few months,” he answered quietly, his voice shaking with nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled low in his throat, leaning his face closer to Leon’s, so close their lips were almost touching. Leon already knew what it was like to kiss Raihan, but the closeness still made Leon weak in the knees. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Raihan pressing up against him. “Oh? A few months? Bet you were real surprised when you saw me at the club, huh?” Leon nodded with a small noise, and Raihan’s smile grew. “Tell me, what’s your username?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gulped, blinking rapidly as he tried to compose himself. “L-lionheart1,” he whispered, his voice strained as he tried to look away from the embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s brows lifted. “Lionheart1, no shit? Dude, you’ve been subscribed for more than just a few months.” he laughed, and Leon winced, feeling thoroughly humiliated. “One of my top subscribers, never missed a stream, and yet you never interacted in the chat. Then you ghosted me for a while. You had me worried, y’know—even thought about messaging you once to offer a private session just to get you to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gaped at Raihan, unable to believe what he was saying. He thought about reaching out to Leon personally, just to talk to him? All this time pining over him over a computer screen, and Raihan knew who he was? Granted, Raihan didn’t actually know who “lionheart1” was as a person until now, but just the fact that Raihan knew he existed all those months was enough to make Leon feel like he was floating. “I, um—” Leon stammered, but Raihan interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, now that I’ve got one of my loyal fans right here with me, I think I’ll offer him something </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>special. Whaddya think?” he tilted his head, a playful glint in his eyes as he leaned closer, the tips of their noses bumping. Leon whined, the sound muffled when it caught in his throat, and Raihan laughed softly. Their lips met, Raihan pulling on Leon’s lower lip with his teeth, chuckling when Leon keened. He was putty in Raihan’s hands, and he was too far gone to feel embarrassed about it now. “How about you make yourself comfortable right in front of the camera, hm? I’ll put on a show for you.” he whispered against Leon’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was how Leon found himself sitting behind the camera as Raihan turned it on, smirking once at Leon before turning his attention to the camera. Leon leaned back against the back of the couch, and Raihan spread out in front of the camera, his lean torso bare for his audience to ogle over. Leon wasn’t afraid to admit that the sight nearly made him drool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” Raihan spoke coolly into the camera, the trademark smirk on his face that made Leon’s heart soar. “Been a while since I’ve hung out with you. How’s everyone been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd to watch Raihan interact with the chat from this perspective. He was so accustomed to watching Raihan’s streams through a computer screen that he almost forgot that Raihan and Kibana were one in the same. Now that Leon knew the real Raihan, not just Kibana, it felt strangely intimate to watch him stream. When Raihan would randomly flick his gaze over his camera at Leon and flash a smirk at him, Leon felt himself blush. This was much more intense than when he would watch the streams on his laptop, alone in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan raised a brow at his laptop as he read the chat. “Hm? Who am I looking at?” he read aloud, and Leon’s heart jumped. “I’m not looking at anyone else but you.” he sang playfully, laughing at how the chat reacted to his cheesiness. Leon couldn’t see the chat from where he was sitting, but he knew how Raihan’s audience reacted after months of watching his streams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything moved in slow motion, and yet everything progressed so quickly Leon felt like he had whiplash. His lips parted in a silent gasp as Raihan slowly peeled off his jeans, keeping a confident smirk on his lips as his lean legs were revealed. Leon’s mouth was dry when he noticed the bulge in Raihan’s underwear, and the knowledge of what that bulge felt like against him was nearly enough to short-circuit Leon’s brain. Leon couldn’t help but let his eyes rove over Raihan’s body. He had seen it countless times on his computer screen and on stage at the club, but seeing his toned, lean body in this setting was something entirely different. The soft lights of the loft cast the perfect amount of shadows on his body, and the ring light put his body on full display. He looked amazing. He looked beautiful, like a painting come to life. Leon wanted so badly to reach over and touch Raihan, to tell him how wonderful he was, but Leon was too shy to outwardly express himself in such a way, and he also knew that Raihan was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Raihan breathed, palming the bulge in his underwear. Leon tracked every movement of his hand. “Look how much I missed you, baby. Want you so bad.” He looked directly at Leon when he said it, and Leon couldn’t suppress the pitiful whimper that came from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, Leon heard a noise coming from somewhere in the loft, but he ignored it, his attention fully on Raihan. He was so aroused it nearly hurt; his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, barely holding himself together. He wasn’t sure he could make it through an entire stream without melting into a puddle of horniness and anxiety. He dug his teeth into the soft flesh of his lower lip to keep himself from moaning at the feel of his sex clenching around nothing, desperate for release. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s focus was on his cock as he teasingly slid his underwear down his body, making a show of sliding it down his long legs before tossing the clothing carelessly to the side, leaving him fully nude for the camera—and Leon—to gawk at. He shamelessly spread his legs, his flexibility something Leon marveled at, and displayed his hard cock, which was jutting upwards against his stomach. It really was the perfect cock in Leon’s eyes—long and thick, with just the right amount of protruding veins that Leon wanted to run his tongue along, and a heavy sac that Leon wanted in his mouth. Raihan chuckled, his teal eyes dark as he ran his hands along his inner thighs. “Looks like you’ve missed me, too.” Leon glanced up at Raihan’s face, seeing him looking at the chat before turning to Leon with a knowing look. Leon could only imagine how desperate he looked as he ogled Raihan’s perfect body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun?” A voice rumbled into Leon’s ear, causing him to jump with a small squeak, his body tense. He looked over with wide eyes, seeing Piers sliding close next to him, chuckling at Leon’s reaction. “Careful, don’t wanna make too much noise. Don’t want Raihan’s beloved fans knowing he’s taken, do we?” Leon exhaled a shaky breath, the shock wearing away as Piers moved closer, sitting half behind Leon. Both men turned when Raihan moaned, his hooded eyes on both of them as he slowly stroked his cock. Piers hummed beside Leon, keeping his lips close to Leon’s ear so his voice wouldn’t be picked up by the camera. “Isn’t he sweet, putting on a show for us like that?” Then, with his lips brushing against the outer shell of Leon’s ear, he mumbled in a dangerously low tone: “Do you want to return the favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon would blame his enthusiasm on his lust-addled brain making his thoughts fuzzy and making him act more bold than usual. He nodded with a little whine, turning to look at Piers, his eyes glassy with lust. Piers looked just as calm as he always did, but his light green eyes held a darkness to them that made Leon shudder. Piers made a noise in reply, his lids hooded as he flicked his gaze down to Leon’s parted, swollen lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ lips muffled Leon’s soft moan, capturing his lower lip and slowly tugging on it. Where Raihan was sweet and playful, Piers was intense and deep, cupping Leon’s chin with one hand to hold him in place as he licked into Leon’s mouth. The feel of cold lip rings contrasting with Piers’ warm lips was an odd sensation for Leon, but he found he enjoyed the feeling. Piers shuffled closer, nearly squeezing himself between Leon and the couch, and wrapping one arm around Leon’s back to play with the hem of his sweater. Leon shivered involuntarily when Piers dipped his fingers beneath the sweater, ghosting the tips of his fingers along Leon’s hip. Piers gently held Leon’s mouth open with the hand on his chin, wetly sliding his tongue against Leon’s and tilting his head to give Leon better access to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Raihan hissed. Leon’s eyes opened slightly, glancing over at Raihan. He held a bottle of lube in his hand—</span>
  <em>
    <span>when did he grab that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and kept his burning gaze on Piers and Leon as he squeezed the bottle, clear liquid dolling out and landing on his cock. Raihan hissed when the cold lube touched his length, and quickly grabbed his cock with his other hand, sliding the lube along his shaft, making it shiny and making the veins more pronounced on his dark skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whimpered at the sight, and Piers hummed amusingly. “Looks like he’s enjoying it.” he murmured into Leon’s mouth before pulling Leon closer so his attention would be only on him. Piers’ hand on his hip traveled upwards, dragging Leon’s sweater with it as he lovingly appreciated Leon’s well-muscled abdomen. Leon didn’t workout for anyone’s benefit but his own, but he didn’t realize how complimenting it felt to have someone openly admire his hard work. He sucked in a breath at the foreign touch, inhaling sharply against Piers’ lips when he felt his ghosting touch just below his scars. “Can I touch you here?” Piers whispered, halting his movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon paused, moving away from Piers’ mouth, and Piers gave Leon the space he needed. Leon never intended to have anyone touch him on his chest, and he never thought about the possibility of someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to touch him before doing so. Piers’ words from a few days prior rang in his mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the same as you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piers knew what it was like, understood Leon on a level few others did, and that was…reassuring. He was wanted, desired, by someone just like him, and it made Leon feel better about himself. Leon’s eyes were barely open, his body so fully encompassed in its desire for both Piers and Raihan that it was hard to keep himself focused, but he managed to give Piers a nod in reply. He wanted it. He wanted to know what it felt like to be touched like this, to be wanted like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers now had both hands under Leon’s sweater, sliding along Leon’s upper abdomen when he leaned in to kiss him again. Leon moved his legs down, no longer keeping them close to his chest to allow Piers better access. He gasped when Piers touched his scars, his back arching subconsciously. It didn’t feel much different compared to everywhere else on his body, but just the knowledge that Piers was touching him somewhere Leon kept private was enough to send shock waves throughout his body. Leon was still unsure about having Piers touch his chest, and thankfully Piers didn’t linger long on his scars; he must have felt Leon’s uneasiness. Piers kept Leon’s focus on him, on his lips dragging against his, on his tongue sliding alongside his, and on his palms cupping the firm muscle of Leon’s pecs. He squeezed appreciatively, and Leon couldn’t help the swell of pride at Piers’ low hum of approval. He worked so hard for this body, and he now had a newfound appreciation for it—it was something Piers enjoyed. And Raihan, too, if his low moans were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers muffled Leon’s small noises with his mouth firmly pressed against his when he lightly pinched both of Leon’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Leon squirmed, unused to being touched in such a sensitive place, and Piers chuckled low in his throat. “You’re so cute.” Piers mumbled, and Leon flushed at the praise. Piers alternated between rubbing Leon’s nipples and squeezing his pecs, and Leon’s body shook with sensitivity. “Stay quiet for me.” Piers ordered when he pulled away from Leon’s mouth, trailing his lips down Leon’s jaw and to his neck. Leon tilted his head with a sigh as Piers’ soft lips touched him there, biting his lip to keep quiet when Piers placed wet kisses along the side of his neck. Leon was even more sensitive there than he was on his chest, and his body didn’t know how to process this new information. He squirmed against Piers, fists clenched tightly by his sides, uncertain of what to do with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan cursed, and Leon looked to see him rapidly stroking his cock—shiny with lube and precome—with one hand and squeezing his balls with the other. His attention was fully on Leon, seemingly forgetting he was putting on a show for other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers snorted quietly, teasingly biting Leon’s neck, causing Leon to stiffen and clench his thighs together. “He likes watching almost as much as he likes being watched.” he murmured against Leon’s skin, trailing kisses up Leon’s neck, jaw, and finally to his ear, where he nibbled the tip of Leon’s ear before speaking again. “And something tells me you like it, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whimpered. He didn’t know what he liked, but he knew he liked whatever Piers was doing to him. He exhaled shakily when Piers trailed one hand down his stomach, teasing the line between his abs as he moved downward. Leon’s chest expanded with a deep inhale when Piers reached the top of his jeans, and he let out a surprised noise when Piers continued to move downward. Leon resisted the instinctual urge to clench his thighs tightly together when Piers reached his crotch, resting his hand innocently along the inner seam of Leon’s jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers was still when he spoke again in a soft voice. “Can I touch you here?” he asked again, thumb brushing against the rough texture of Leon’s jeans to show where he wanted to touch Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s whimper caught in his throat, his body screaming for Piers to touch him anywhere and everywhere, but he still felt a tinge of uncertainty. This was all very new to Leon, and he wanted it very badly, but he also felt nervous. He always heard it was normal being nervous for first times, but he also had the added anxiety of feeling insecure about his body. He cast his hooded gaze to Raihan, who mewled at the sight of Piers palming Leon’s crotch through his jeans, and Leon wanted to laugh. Of course Raihan would accept Leon, since he was with Piers, and of course Piers was accepting of him, and Leon knew it. Two of the most gorgeous men Leon had ever seen in his life wanted him, and one of them was offering to get him off. He gulped down his insecurities and turned to look at Piers, making sure their eyes met when he nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, feeling it more important to voice his consent this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers hummed with a nod, both hands now on the button of Leon’s jeans. Piers kissed Leon again, keeping him distracted as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Leon momentarily panicked, worried that Piers would try to strip him naked, and he wasn’t sure he wanted that yet, but he was relieved when Piers left his clothes alone, dipping one hand beneath the elastic band of Leon’s underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan hissed, and Leon turned to watch the object of his desires. Raihan looked wrecked, his legs splayed open and his cock throbbing in his hand, a sheen of sweat glistening on his torso as his hips thrusted minutely along with his strokes. His eyes were nearly closed, the color of his eyes barely visible, though Leon knew Raihan was looking only at him. Raihan had his other hand over his head and gripping the foot of the bed, fingers digging into the sheets, a soft grunt exhaling from his lips as he watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon jumped when he felt fingers on his sex, biting his lip to keep quiet and keeping his eyes on Raihan. Piers was kissing his neck again, switching between leaving wet kisses along the sensitive skin and biting hard enough to leave marks. Leon gasped at the first delicate touch of fingers spreading his folds, the touch familiar and yet foreign at the same time. He had touched himself plenty of times, but this was the first time someone else was doing it—someone who didn’t know his body as well as Leon did, someone who had to explore Leon’s body to understand how to get him off when Leon had that art nearly perfected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers made a low, soft noise against Leon’s neck as his fingers trailed along the slippery skin of his sex. “Someone’s been enjoying this.” Leon could feel Piers’ smirk on his skin as he felt how slick Leon was, his clit swollen with arousal. Piers clearly knew what he was doing, deft fingers stroking the hardened root of Leon’s clit, teasingly rubbing the sensitive bud with the tips of his fingers. Leon gasped when Piers added more pressure to his clit, rubbing in slow, firm circles as he tested Leon’s body to understand his pleasure better. Piers continued to kiss his neck, and Leon kept his eyes on Raihan, who seemed to completely forget there was a camera between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, that’s so hot.” Raihan grunted, his balls drawn up tight and his cockhead an angry red color. He looked to be nearly at his limit, and, despite Piers only just now touching him, Leon didn’t feel that far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled quietly against Leon’s neck, biting and sucking the skin there, and Leon wondered how many marks would be left behind. With the more pleasure Piers gave him, Leon grew more bold in accepting the pleasure. His legs spread wider for Piers, feeling more comfortable exposing his body to both Piers and Raihan. Piers still had one hand on his chest, squeezing the firm muscle and thumbing a hardened nipple as his fingers quickened their pace on his clit. Leon sucked in a breath, wanting to cry out for Piers and tell him how good it was, how good he felt, but he had to be quiet. Piers told him to be quiet, and he would do anything to keep Piers happy at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s body tensed, warmth pooling in his sex as Piers continued to touch him, sending shocks throughout Leon’s body. It was so different compared to his own hands, which were still balled into fists beside him. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands. Was he supposed to be touching Piers, too? Was he being selfish? Leon was brought out of his own thoughts by a particularly hard bite on his neck, Piers’ fingers quickening their strokes on his clit, and Leon’s hands jolted, grabbing Piers’ wrists. Piers was the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping him from floating away in bliss, so he needed to hold him, needed to feel him there, firm and efficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan keened, back arched and hips stuttering before stilling, a low moan escaping him as white spurted from his cock, thick come coating his fingers and landing on his abdomen. Raihan’s head was tilted back, lips parted and fangs exposed as he quietly gasped and moaned, his body consumed by his orgasm. His chest heaved while he panted, his eyes screwed shut as his orgasm continued to wrack through his body, his hips twitching as the last bits of come seeped out of his cock. “Holy shit,” he breathed, his voice strained as his body continued to spasm with the intensity of his orgasm. Finally, his eyes slid open and landed directly on Leon. “Please, baby,” he croaked, “please come for me. Wanna see you come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Leon would wonder if Piers could read minds. Leon’s orgasm hit him hard, his walls pulsing around nothing as his clit throbbed under Piers’ touch. He couldn’t hold back his whimpers and cries, too lost in his orgasm to remember he had to be quiet, but Piers was there to clasp a firm hand against his mouth, muffling the sounds to keep them from getting picked up by the camera. Leon had no control of his body as his orgasm crashed into him, eyes rolling back and back straining in an arch as his hips rolled, bucking into Piers’ hand, which continued to rub his clit, letting Leon enjoy every moment of his orgasm. His mind was hazy, his body feeling both numb and on fire as an indescribable pleasure coursed through his veins, and it was Piers who gave him such pleasure. His orgasms never felt that good when it was his own hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt like he was floating, his thoughts foggy and his vision blurry as he came down from his high. He felt like he was in that state for hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes. He heard voices, sounding both near and far away, and soothing hands rubbing his body. The hand on his mouth was gone, and he moaned softly when he felt lips trail kisses down his cheek, jaw, and neck. A surprised grunt was muffled when he felt a pair of enthusiastic lips on his, and it was the firmness of the kiss that brought him out of the floating state he was in. He blinked his bleary eyes open, seeing a naked Raihan sitting between his legs and biting his lips and licking into his mouth. Leon assumed Raihan ended the stream during Leon’s hazy trip. He still felt too fuzzy to fully reciprocate, but he tried his best, lazily sliding his lips against Raihan’s, moaning softly into Raihan’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan pulled away, and Leon watched with a dazed expression as he scrambled over to Piers, who held Raihan by the scruff of his neck and pulled him roughly towards him. Leon leaned against Piers, using him once again to keep him grounded as he watched Raihan attack Piers’ mouth with the same voracity as he did with Leon. Piers seemed just as eager as Raihan, something Leon was unfamiliar with witnessing, pale fingers digging into dark skin as Raihan eagerly undid Piers’ pants, shoving his hand inside and swallowing Piers’ quiet grunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tilted his head, watching Piers and Raihan together. It was strange seeing two people who were so intimately familiar with each other be so, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Normally, Leon would have felt awkward, like he was seeing something he shouldn’t, but he was too blissed-out after his orgasm that his brain wasn’t working properly to ignite his anxiety. He watched with wide, interested eyes as Piers tilted his head against the back of the couch, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips as Raihan’s hand moved beneath his jeans. Raihan growled, leaning forward to bury his face in Piers’ neck, licking and biting the pale flesh and marking it a pretty red color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re never this wet without anyone touching you.” Raihan grunted, the movements of his hands showing Leon exactly what he was doing. Leon whimpered quietly, his own sex throbbing at the knowledge of what it felt like to be touched in such a way. Leon’s eyes met Raihan’s, lips parting at how dangerous Raihan looked at that moment. He smirked at Leon, his fangs glinting in a way that made Leon squirm. “He’s got it bad for you, babydoll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Piers growled, roughly grabbing Raihan’s locs and tugging, causing Raihan to hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ actions didn’t make Raihan shut up. Instead, he bit Piers’ neck before speaking again. “Ain’t nothing wrong with that, love. I haven’t come that hard in a long fucking time. You two were so fucking hot.” he smirked when Piers’ body twitched, a strangled grunt catching in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whimpered again and felt a hand on his chin. He let himself be guided by Piers, who was the one holding him, and moaned softly when their lips met. Piers was more gentle with Leon than he was with Raihan, but there was a franticness in his kiss that took Leon off guard. The fuzziness was almost gone, and he could reciprocate the kiss better than he did with Raihan. His hand found its way to Piers’ thigh, sliding along the rough texture of his jeans as he allowed Piers to use his mouth however he wanted. Raihan hummed in approval, and Leon whimpered into Piers’ mouth; he felt like he could come again just from Raihan’s growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers made a choking noise, his body tensing as his lips left Leon’s. Leon watched as Piers’ face contorted, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body shuddered. Raihan coaxed him through it, murmuring so low in Piers’ ear that Leon couldn’t hear what he was saying. Leon recognized the rocking of Piers’ hips and the way his legs twitched, knowing Piers was coming. Leon wet his lips; the sight of Piers—beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piers—coming undone, aroused enough by both Raihan and Leon that he could come so easily, was enough to make Leon’s sex pulse. Piers was gasping by the time his orgasm subsided, one hand on Raihan’s shoulder and the other still holding Leon’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan hummed with a satisfied smirk on his face, glancing at Leon. “He’s normally more reserved than that. You must have quite the effect on him.” he commented, and Piers weakly slapped his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being so creepy.” Piers’ voice was rough, and Leon realized he really liked the sound of it. He wanted to know what that gravelly voice sounded like right against his ear while Piers touched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, kissing Piers’ jaw. “Just telling the truth, baby.” he pulled away, removing his hand from Piers’ pants. Leon’s eyes widened when he noticed the slick coating Raihan’s fingers. “Yeah,” Raihan growled, admiring the wetness on his fingers. “We’re definitely keeping you around if you can make Piers come like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squeaked when Raihan licked his fingers, chuckling darkly at Leon’s reaction. Piers snorted, resting his head on Leon’s shoulder, looking to be in the same fuzzy state Leon was previously in. “You’re also sleeping with us from now on. I don’t want you sleeping on the couch anymore.” he stated groggily, to which Raihan eagerly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon looked between the two men, feeling like a decision had been made without him, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to mind it. As long as it meant he could sleep on a comfy bed between two gorgeous men, then he was satisfied with whatever they told him to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look at that, finally a reason for this fic to have an E rating lmao</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ELEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now I'm pretty sure this is the longest fic I've posted on here, hope y'all have been enjoying it so far lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleeping between two grown men on a large, plush bed wasn’t as uncomfortable as Leon expected. He assumed he would toss and turn throughout the night, unable to find a comfortable position or feeling too constricted between Piers and Raihan, but Leon found he slept soundly through the night. Raihan told him that Piers only slept on the right side of the bed, whereas Raihan was happy wherever as long as he had a body to hold, and Leon wasn’t surprised to find out that Raihan wasn’t lying. He woke up in the middle of the bed, face buried in a pillow, with Raihan’s arms around his waist and holding him close. Raihan also mentioned he liked to sleep naked, but Piers wouldn’t let him that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t want you scarin’ him off with your morning wood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said with a playful smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Raihan wearing underwear, Leon still woke up to something hard pressing against his ass. He didn’t mind it, in fact, it let him know he was wanted. That this was real. He was in the arms of a man he had been pining after for months, and, despite the circumstances of how he ended up in Piers’ apartment being less than ideal, he couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his chest. He had been lonely for so long, hiding from others to hide his insecurities, but Piers and Raihan accepted him for who he was. He didn’t know if anyone, aside from his family, had ever so fully accepted him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes fluttered open, one arm resting on Raihan’s arm on his waist, the other outstretched before him. His brows furrowed in sleepy confusion when he realized it was only Raihan and him in bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his sleep-addled brain thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t there supposed to be three people in this bed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His answer came by the sound of running water from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and past Raihan’s sleeping form, seeing the bathroom door closed and a light on inside. The familiar sound of a shower filled the room, and Leon settled. Piers was already up, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan stirred behind him, his grip on his waist tightening as his body shifted. He inhaled deeply, the breath of it tickling Leon’s neck. Leon’s hair resembled a bird’s nest when he first woke up, and he hoped Raihan wouldn’t mind too much. Raihan hummed sleepily, burying his nose into Leon’s hair and inhaling deeply. Leon smiled softly at the sensation, his body subconsciously squirming to get closer to Raihan. “G’mornin’,” Raihan rasped, draping a leg over Leon’s, bringing him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shivered at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raihan’s voice was when he first woke up. He hummed happily, sighing when Raihan trailed his nose down Leon’s exposed neck—what little of it was exposed, at least. “Morning,” he replied, his voice also raspy with sleep. His body felt so warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sleep well?” Raihan mumbled, placing chaste kisses along the column of Leon’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled, eyes closed as he tilted his head to give Raihan better access. “Yeah,” he replied in a soft voice. Sleeping on Piers and Raihan’s bed was infinitely better than sleeping on his own hard, lonely mattress at his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Das good,” Raihan rumbled, shifting so he was half on top of Leon. Leon chuckled, moving on his back to make their position more comfortable. Raihan held himself up on his elbows, looking down at him with sleepy, warm eyes. “You look so cute in the morning.” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Would there ever be a time when he didn’t blush like a fool around Raihan? He shyly looked away, unable to look at Raihan’s gentle face for long without his heart feeling like it would explode. “No I’m not.” he mumbled, knowing he looked like a proper mess in the morning. Hair wild and unkempt, dry drool on the sides of his mouth, and he probably had bad morning breath, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Leon’s stubbled cheek. He needed to shave soon. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you look cute. Bet Piers would, too, if he could see you like this.” he put most of his weight on Leon, pressing him down onto the mattress and wrapping his arms around him. On instinct, Leon’s arms wound around Raihan’s neck. “But I’ve got you all to myself right now, and I’m definitely gonna take advantage of it.” he said, voice low as he leaned in close to Leon’s face, their lips brushing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon mewled softly when their lips locked, the slow drag of Raihan’s lips on his feeling exquisite. “But…” Leon mumbled against Raihan’s lips. “I have morning breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, not pulling away from Leon when he spoke, speaking in between kisses. “You think I give a shit?” he shifted, lifting himself over Leon and settling between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The position felt incredibly intimate to Leon, having someone pressing him down on the mattress with their entire body and keeping his legs spread with their hips. Leon’s thighs twitched around Raihan’s body when he felt Raihan’s hard cock pressing against him. Leon could only whimper in reply as Raihan held the side of his face with one hand, the other wrapped around his back and holding him close. Outside, Spikemuth was waking up with the sun. The sky was a muted blue, only slightly brightening the room, and the neon lights of the city cast the loft in a soft pink glow. Distantly, Leon thought he heard music outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of running water could still be heard from the bathroom, and Leon couldn’t help but comment on it. “He’s been in there a while.” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan hummed. “You’ve seen all that hair he’s got. Takes him an hour just to get it untangled. S’why he keeps it up all the time.” he smiled against Leon’s lips. He then effectively shut Leon up with a playful bite to his lower lip, smirking when Leon gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time didn’t exist in the little nest they created, surrounded by pillows and warm blankets and wrapped together on a plush bed. Raihan moved slowly, making Leon feel hazy as he followed each move of the dance Raihan was leading him through. Raihan’s hips rolled slowly, their bodies shifting on the bed as they attempted to meld together. The only sounds coming from them were Raihan’s muted groans and Leon’s quiet moans, their hips grinding together—not to get off, but to simply enjoy the feeling. Leon’s entire body was warm, but his sex was hot with need, and he whimpered each time he felt the hard drag of Raihan’s cock along his clothed slit. Raihan’s hands were moving wherever they could reach, trailing up Leon’s sides and down to his ass, gripping the firm muscle with an appreciative moan. When he moved his hands back up, his fingers teased under the hem of Leon’s shirt. Neither Raihan nor Piers questioned Leon when he told them he wore a shirt to bed, despite both of them preferring to sleep topless (or naked, in Raihan’s case).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cool with me touching you here?” Raihan asked, pulling away from the heated kiss they were sharing. His hands weren’t moving, but his intention was clear. Leon was breathless, his lips tingling after Raihan’s fangs would sink into the tender flesh with each nip and bite. He nodded wordlessly, feeling comfortable enough in their own little world they created. Raihan’s hands slowly traveled beneath his shirt, keeping his face close to Leon’s. “Can I take it off?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s jaw clenched, but the first thought that came to his mind was a confident </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew he could trust Raihan, and that he would never judge him. Everything Leon did with his own body—the way he dressed, the way he presented himself, the way he worked out—was entirely for his own benefit, but something in him wanted Raihan to look at him, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>admire </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and how far he’s come. With a shaky exhale, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan didn’t move, keeping his fingers teasing the sensitive flesh of Leon’s lower abdomen. “Can you say it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon swallowed against the knot in his throat. “Y-yes,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan sat up on his haunches, gliding his fingertips up Leon’s stomach beneath his shirt. Leon’s face was on fire, but he wanted this to happen. Raihan was careful with his movements, going slow to allow Leon to stop him at any time. With a soft touch, he pushed Leon’s shirt up over his abdomen, then to his chest, where his shirt bunched under his arms. Leon couldn’t look at Raihan when his chest was exposed, lifting his arms and grateful for the brief moment his face was concealed as his shirt was lifted over his head. His head hit the pillow again, trying to control his nervous breathing as he looked back up at Raihan, feeling both nervous and accomplished at finally feeling comfortable exposing himself like this to someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s eyes were on his body, his hands trailing down Leon’s abdomen as he openly admired him. “Damn,” he muttered, “I’m definitely going to the gym with you from now on. You gotta show me your routine, for sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened slightly. The statement was so…not what he was expecting. He expected Raihan to say something cheesy like “you’re beautiful” or “scars don’t make the person” but this…. Leon couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. He was so deeply relieved that Raihan didn’t treat him any differently, that he didn’t even comment on Leon’s obvious insecurities. Leon thought he needed encouragement, but he much preferred Raihan gawking at him and commenting on his physique. The statement was just so…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Open and carefree and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon didn’t know why he expected anything else. He couldn’t help it. He started laughing, loudly, almost maniacally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s face flashed with confusion when he looked up at Leon, but a smile was on his lips, as well. “What? You don’t think I can bulk up like you?” he chuckled, feeling the tense muscle of Leon’s abdomen as he continued to laugh like an idiot. “Damn, I bet you could bench press me. Shit, I bet you could bench press me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s face was warm, but with humor, not embarrassment. “I could definitely lift Piers, but maybe not you. You’re too leggy; you’d squirm too much.” he joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan scoffed. “Well, excuse me for having the best legs in Galar. You’ve got the bulk, but I’ve got the height. The ladies love a tall man, y’know.” he smirked, his chest puffing with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if they look like a string bean that can blow away with the wind, they don’t.” Leon teased, chuckling at the way Raihan’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re confusing me with Piers.” he said with a mischievous smile, leaning down to hover over Leon. “But anyway, I’ll show you what this string bean can do.” he growled, surging forward to capture Leon’s lips in a biting kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment after that was warm and playful, with Leon squirming under Raihan’s touch and Raihan gripping and grasping any bit of skin he could reach as he kissed down Leon’s neck. Leon liked the tenderness from before, but he also liked the playfulness of Raihan now, holding him close and leaving small marks on his body with each dig of his fangs into his skin. The sun was brighter now, rising into the sky and coating the loft in a warmer glow, and Leon was no longer worried about the light showing too much of his body. He wanted Raihan to look at him, to see all of him. He had finally overcome one of his biggest insecurities: displaying himself to people when he was at his most vulnerable, and he felt his chest swell with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Raihan kissed down to Leon’s neck, Leon was surprised at the lack of tension in his body. He felt excitement coursing through his veins, his heart pumping with anticipation and eagerness, but he wasn’t feeling anxious like he expected to by having someone so close to his chest. It was one thing when Piers touched him under his shirt with deft hands—he was still covered up, still concealed enough to where no one could look at him. This time was different, with Raihan’s lips brushing against the upper swell of his pecs, fingertips trailing along the firm contour at the side. And yet, when he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Raihan brushed his thumb over his nipple, which had already hardened from the cool morning air, he didn’t feel the need to push Raihan away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, keeping his lips on Leon’s skin as he looked up at him through long lashes. “Sensitive?” he smirked, tilting his head to bring his lips closer to his other dark-colored nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squirmed, feeling both embarrassed and aroused, which seemed to be his main two emotions when it came to Raihan and Piers. “The right one,” he gasped, fingers digging into the meat of Raihan’s shoulders. “The right one is more…sensitive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could feel Raihan’s devious smile on his skin, his warm breath ghosting over his nipple and making Leon shiver. “Good to know.” he murmured against his skin before promptly sealing his lips over Leon’s right nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon keened high in this throat, back arching and pushing his chest up against Raihan’s mouth. Raihan kept his hand on the swell of Leon’s other pec, alternating between squeezing the firm muscle and teasing his nipple between his fingers, pulling at the sensitive, dusty brown skin. Leon’s hands moved to hold the back of Raihan’s neck, pulling him closer as his tongue swiped across the hardened bud, his lips making a soft popping sound when he pulled away. Leon’s eyes were still closed, brows furrowed and neck strained as he processed this new pleasure he was feeling, but he could feel Raihan’s eyes on him. Sometimes he touched his chest when he masturbated, and it felt good, but never like this. His lips parted and a soft moan escaped him when Raihan dragged the base of his tongue along his nipple before sucking, his fangs a constant, muted sting against tender flesh. Leon’s legs tightened around Raihan’s waist, their groins grinding together, with Raihan’s clothed cock rubbing against the damp spot in Leon’s underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan hissed, lifting on his elbows to squeeze both of Leon’s pecs in his hands. When Leon opened his eyes, heavy with lust, he saw Raihan looking down at him with intense teal eyes. “Babydoll, can I go down on you? Please? Wanna taste you so bad.” he breathed, his voice strained with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon bit his lip, brows furrowed as an intense wave of arousal wracked his body. He wanted Raihan so badly, wanted to know what it felt like to have his mouth on him, pleasuring him, making him feel good, but he had always been so scared for this moment to actually happen, that no one would accept him for who he was. But, with Raihan’s pleading eyes staring down at him, his cock hard—because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no less—and his voice strained with lust, Leon could let his insecurities lay dormant, if only for a while. His eyes were sincere when he nodded, his body warm and wanting—ready. “Yeah,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned, dipping his head back down to Leon’s chest, kissing the lightly furred line between his pecs, tongue tracing the hardened lines and contours of his skin. He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the center of his body, his hands admiring his firm abdominal muscles as they glided down his body, reaching the elastic band of his underwear before his mouth could. Leon shifted, heart thumping in his chest when Raihan kissed the skin along the waistband before leaning back, tugging slightly at his underwear. Their eyes met, and Leon could see the question in Raihan’s eyes. When Leon nodded, Raihan slowly began to pull his underwear off, sliding down his thighs and exposing all of him to Raihan. Leon sat up on his elbows, his breathing quiet but erratic as he watched Raihan’s expression, looking for anything that told him that Raihan was disgusted by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s eyes were fiery with desire when he tossed the underwear to the side, hands sliding between Leon’s knees and gently pushing, wanting to settle back between Leon’s legs. Leon obliged with trembling legs, parting them and exposing his heated sex to the cool air. Raihan ran his hands up Leon’s inner thighs, leaning forward with each inch his hands moved. “Damn,” he whispered, barely audible to Leon, “you’re so fucking hot.” Leon felt his heart skip when Raihan turned that heated gaze to him, their eyes meeting in the morning haze of Spikemuth’s cityscape. “Can’t wait to make you scream.” he smirked, lifting one side of his upper lip to expose one fang glinting with the morning sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan bent between Leon’s legs, wrapping his arms around Leon’s upper thighs and holding his hips down with a gentle push, adjusting on the bed to where he laid on his stomach, and Leon laughed breathlessly at the sight of his feet dangling off the end of the bed. Raihan growled playfully at him, biting the inside of Leon’s thigh, smirking to himself when Leon gasped in response. Leon fell back onto the pillows, cheeks hot as he realized what Raihan was about to do. But he wanted it. By the gods, did he want it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first stroke of Raihan’s tongue sent shockwaves throughout Leon’s body. It was foreign yet exhilarating, and it forced a surprised gasp out of Leon. Raihan hummed, holding Leon’s thighs closer to his face as he lapped firm strokes between his folds, allowing Leon to get accustomed to the sensation. Leon’s hands flew to Raihan’s hair, gripping the back of his head as he whined, eyes squeezed shut and lower lip caught between his teeth. Raihan licked at Leon’s swollen clit, with each flick of the tip of his tongue causing Leon to jerk, his back lifting off the bed and his hips rolling against Raihan’s mouth. Leon let out a strangled cry when Raihan wrapped his lips around his clit, sucking softly at the sensitive flesh. Leon’s body was on fire, with most of the heat pooling in his sex, making every lick and suck feel like a punch, and Leon could do nothing more than lay helplessly beneath Raihan, choked whimpers escaping him as he spasmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon inhaled sharply when he felt something firm prodding at his entrance. He blearily blinked open his eyes, barely able to keep them open for long before letting them fall closed, his head tilting back as another broken moan left him. What he saw before he closed his eyes was something he would never forget. Raihan staring up at him, teal eyes glowing with lust, and lips wrapped firmly around his engorged clit as he sucked. The pressure against his entrance was Raihan’s finger, firm and long and thick. Leon didn’t know what to expect—his attempts at fingering himself usually left him frustrated and upset—but he wanted Raihan to do whatever he wanted with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan was much more experienced than Leon, he knew what much, which was why he shouldn’t have been surprised when Raihan coaxed loud moans from him with the crook of his finger. Leon’s cheeks burned; he had never been so loud when touching himself before. His fingers dug into Raihan’s scalp as he slowly fucked him open with his finger. The tip of his finger rubbed against Leon’s walls, hitting a spot inside him he always heard about but never touched on his own, and it made Leon involuntarily clench around his finger, drawing him further inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned, the sound of it sending vibrations along the root of his clit, and Leon whined weakly in reply. “So fucking tight.” He growled, adding more pressure to his thrusts. “And so wet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His tongue moved down, and Leon keened when he felt the tip of his tongue prodding against his entrance alongside his finger. “Can’t wait to bury my cock in you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon turned his head to the side, trying to bury his flushed face in the pillows, but to no avail. He cried weakly when Raihan sucked on his clit again, the quick bobs of his head following the pattern of his finger. He felt a light sheen of sweat forming on his body, but the cold air of the loft made bumps pimple up along his arms and legs, and his nipples were tight on his chest. His hips moved on their own, stuttering against Raihan’s mouth with each experienced thrust and each hard suck; his lips parted as a continuous chorus of sighs and whines escaped him. He never imagined it would feel so good to have someone’s mouth on him, and the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>mouth made it even better, made his body sing with each touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s good at that, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon opened his eyes at the voice, his eyes wet from the intense pleasure. Piers was there, standing by the side of the bed, completely nude and damp hair hanging limply down his back. Leon eyed the pale body before him—well built, but lacking the muscle Leon had, and Piers had more tattoos than Leon realized, mostly trailing down his chest and arms. He smirked at Leon when their eyes met, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he took in the sight before him. Raihan didn’t falter, keeping his head buried between Leon’s thighs as his tongue worked Leon to completion. Leon mewled at Piers, who had one hand stroking the side of Leon’s face. His light green eyes were soft, smiling gently at Leon, but there was a darkness hiding behind the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Piers asked, his voice low as he moved to lay next to Leon, shuffling close to press himself flush against Leon’s heated body. The hand on Leon’s face moved to brush through his hair, while his other hand stroked Leon’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s hips stuttered, and he nodded with a soft whimper. His toes curled when Piers kissed him, his lips soft and his tongue tasting like mint. Leon’s mind was too hazy to worry about what his own mouth tasted like, and Piers’ mouth muffled his moan. Raihan groaned from between his legs, undoubtedly watching Piers dip his tongue between Leon’s lips, the hand on his torso sliding up to cup a firm pec before squeezing. Leon arched into the touch, and Piers chuckled. With Raihan’s tongue on his sex and Piers’ lips on his mouth, Leon couldn’t take much more pleasure. Leon could feel his body tensing, pulling tight just before it snapped. He was so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna come?” Piers murmured against his lips, and when Leon nodded frantically, he reached down to grasp the back of Raihan’s head. “Stop,” he demanded, looking down at Raihan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined in frustration when Raihan stopped, pulling away from his heated sex, a string of spit connecting his lower lip to Leon’s clit. Leon’s bleary eyes were wide when he looked at Piers in confusion, a soft cry asking Piers why he made Raihan stop. Raihan shifted on the bed, moving to sit up on his haunches between Leon’s spread legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smirked at Leon, placing a quick kiss to his lips before speaking. “You’re gonna come on my tongue.” His smirk grew when Leon gasped, back arching when Piers pinched a nipple. “Is that okay with you?” He asked, though the question was entirely rhetorical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” Raihan whined, earning Piers’ and Leon’s attention. His chin was shiny with Leon’s slick—the sight of it making Leon’s cheeks burn—and his underwear was gone, though Leon couldn’t remember him removing it. His cock jutted out before him, the head of it an angry ruddy red color, and it twitched in the cool air, longing for something wet and warm to fuck into. There was a desperation in his eyes, a yearning for someone to touch him. Leon couldn’t deny the swell of pride bubbling in him. He did that. He made Raihan like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers turned his smirk to Raihan, his lips curling playfully. “You’ll get to fuck me while I eat him out.” Both Raihan and Leon whined at the statement. “Sound good?” Raihan nodded dumbly, and Piers softly smacked Leon’s side. “Get up,” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon moved with shaky legs, his body feeling hazy and warm as he waited for Piers to tell him what to do next. His sex throbbed with need—he had been so close, he needed to come so badly—but he could wait. He wanted to be good for Piers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers lay where Leon previously was, and Raihan quickly settled between his long, pale legs. Piers reached up for him, and Raihan leaned forward. “How does he taste?” He asked softly, his hands on Raihan’s neck as their lips met in a wet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking good.” Raihan mumbled into the kiss, pushing his tongue past Piers’ lips and moaning when Piers sucked his tongue. Leon gasped when he realized they were talking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers pulled away, smiling dangerously at Leon, his lip rings catching the morning light from outside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s right.” Raihan leaned back when Piers extended a hand to Leon, his eyes burning with something dark, something Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. “C’mere, wanna taste you for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shuffled forward on his knees, but he felt a bit of apprehension. “Are—are you sure?” He stuttered, taking in Piers’ lithe form. “I’m kinda heavy, I don’t wanna accidentally hurt—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dying from being crushed by your thighs wouldn’t be the worst way to go.” Piers interrupted, reaching for Leon to bring him closer. He smiled deviously at Leon’s surprised expression, and Raihan murmured his agreement as he pulled Leon forward. “Now sit on my face or else we’re starting without you.”  With a soft squeak from Leon, Piers moved him to where his thighs were bracketed on either side of his face, and he was facing Raihan, who was watching with rapt interest. Piers wrapped his arms around Leon’s thighs, holding him close as he muttered against his heated flesh: “Lean forward on your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon did so and was met with a sloppy kiss from Raihan. Raihan moaned softly against Leon’s lips, and when Leon pulled away, he saw Raihan’s fingers rubbing between Piers’ folds, and he felt Piers gasp between his thighs. Raihan grabbed his hand, pulling it forward until it rested against the mound of Piers’ soft, warm sex. Raihan caught Leon’s lips in another kiss, guiding Leon’s fingers to slide between Piers’ wet folds. Leon whimpered when he felt a tongue probing his entrance, tasting him and lapping at the wetness between his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel how wet he is.” Raihan mumbled against Leon’s lips. Leon’s eyes were barely open, watching with hooded eyes as Raihan touched himself, stroking his hard length. “Look what you do to us, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers felt familiar, yet also foreign. He had everything Leon had, but it was strange, touching someone else as opposed to touching himself. He was interested, though, in learning more about how to make Piers feel good. He gasped when he felt Piers’ lips on his clit, using more tongue than Raihan had as he sucked and licked at the sensitive bud. The pleasure made Leon feel bold, and he dipped his fingers further down, sliding two fingers inside Piers’ soaked entrance with ease. He felt a sense of pride when Piers moaned inaudibly against his sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Raihan rasped, “get him ready for me, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met again, and Leon shyly thrusted his fingers, trying to mimic the way Raihan used his fingers on him. He didn’t know if he was doing it right, since Piers wasn’t shaking and crying like Leon had been when Raihan did it, but he saw the way Piers’ thighs tensed around Raihan, and he felt the little gasps and sighs against his sex, so he hoped that meant he was good enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan hissed. “I can’t—I gotta—” he pulled away with a snarl, grabbing the base of his cock and lining it up with Piers’ entrance. Piers made a soft noise from between Leon’s thighs, and Leon’s hips stuttered when he felt a firm tongue stroke against his swollen clit. “Keep touching him, baby.” Raihan ordered, though his tone was much softer than Piers’, and Leon obliged, moving his fingers between Piers’ soft folds to touch his clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned low in his throat as the head of his cock filled Piers’ entrance, shallowly thrusting more of himself inside as Piers adjusted to his size. Piers keened high in his throat when Raihan entered him, nails digging into Leon’s thighs as he sucked Leon’s clit. Leon moaned at the feeling of Piers’ lips around the swollen nub, his hips rolling minutely as he watched Raihan fuck Piers open. All three of their moans, gasps, and sighs filled the loft as Spikemuth bustled from outside, the sounds of the city muted by Leon’s especially loud moan when Piers teased his hole with the tip of his tongue, licking every bit of slick that gathered there. Raihan grunted with a grimace, looking down where his generous length was sheathed by Piers’ pretty pink cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’—</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan cursed, gaze moving to Leon’s fingers on Piers’ clit, stroking the hard root and rubbing the sensitive bud, before looking up at Leon, burning teal meeting melted gold. “Got us both all worked up, babydoll. I ain’t gonna last—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better last long enough for me to come.” Piers growled beneath them, momentarily pausing his ministrations on Leon’s sex, to which Leon whined at the loss. “Don’t be selfish.” The words were biting, but Leon could hear the humor in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned—though Leon couldn’t tell if it was a sound of frustration or pleasure—eyes rolling back and his hips losing rhythm, his cock shiny with Piers’ arousal. Leon bit his lip, feeling hazy again as Piers’ tongue returned to his clit, lapping and sucking and licking at the swollen flesh. Leon’s body was tense, his thighs shaking with the effort to keep himself up, and he tried to make Piers feel as good as he was making him feel. His fingers were clumsy and inexperienced, and he whined pathetically, feeling inadequate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch him the way you touch yourself.” Raihan murmured, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Leon’s. “He’s already at his limit, I can tell.” He kept his voice low so Piers wouldn’t hear him. Leon mewled into the kiss, brows furrowed in concentration as he touched Piers, trying to mimic the way he liked to be touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Piers’ soft intake of breath when he added more pressure, rubbing in firm circles against the most sensitive part of Piers’ body. Piers reciprocated by laving his tongue against Leon’s clit, stroking the bundle of nerves with the firm base of his tongue. Leon hiccuped against Raihan’s lips. The sensation of it all—Raihan’s lips, Piers’ tongue, Piers’ nails, the cool air from the frosted windows—was nearly too much for him to handle. The corners of his eyes felt wet, and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips back into Piers’ mouth. It was hard to stay focused on touching Piers, but he tried. He tried so hard. He wanted to be good for Piers, and for Raihan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come for us, baby?” Raihan whispered against Leon’s lips, their noses occasionally bumping together from Raihan’s thrusts. “You look so pretty like this, I wanna see you come. Come on Piers’ face, babydoll.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Piers must have heard Raihan, for he added more pressure to his tongue, sucking and licking and making Leon feel </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>good</span></em><span>. Too good. He was too good at this; he made Leon see stars. Leon’s moans pitched, his voice rising to a squeak as pleasure overtook his body. He moaned plaintively into Raihan’s mouth, unable to do more than keep his lips parted as his chest heaved with each pull of his body, the pleasure cresting. Piers’ tongue was in his hole, dipping in as far as Leon’s tight walls would let him, and his fingers were now on his clit, stroking the heated flesh with deft fingers. When he heard a soft moan from Piers, the wave of pleasure fell. His walls pulsed, his hips stuttered, and a broken cry left his parted lips as his body went numb with fire. His moans were a staccato of hiccups and cries, and he felt like he had no control of his body. The intense euphoria wracked through him, and Leon never wanted it to end.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep touching him, baby.” Raihan’s voice was strained, and Leon blinked blearily to see Raihan roughly fucking into Piers, holding his thighs open and slamming his cock inside. If Leon was more coherent, he would be worried that Raihan was hurting Piers, but all he could do presently was whimper in reply. “He’s so fucking close, I can feel it. Shit, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon realized his fingers were still on Piers’ clit. His orgasm consumed him, making his brain short circuit and forget what he was supposed to be doing. With barely any control of his limbs, he managed to touch Piers’ clit again, rubbing and stroking the heated flesh, which hardened and pulsed beneath his fingers. Piers’ nails dug painfully into the meat of his thighs, causing Leon to wince, but the sharpness of it grounded him, kept him focused on what he was doing. He wanted to be present for this; he wanted to watch the exact moment when he made Piers come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers gasped below them, back arching and a low moan escaping him when his body spasmed. Raihan’s moan was more of a broken growl, tilting his head back and his hips losing all rhythm, grinding his cock against Piers’ walls. Leon’s breath hitched as he watched, slowing his pace on Piers’ clit as his body twitched and jerked, recognizing the familiar movements of a powerful orgasm. He watched Raihan’s cock fucking him open, briefly wondering what it would feel like to come on a cock like that. Judging by Piers’ reaction, it must have felt amazing. Raihan’s hips stilled, and Leon let out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Raihan’s lips slammed against his, his tongue sloppy and desperate as he let out soft moans into the kiss. He was coming. Raihan was coming in Piers. Leon whimpered, wondering what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt like, too, to feel the warmth of come splashing against his walls, filling him completely. His sex pulsed at the thought, hoping that he would get to experience that soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers and Raihan moved like two cogs in a machine. After a brief break with Piers coming down from his orgasm and Raihan and Leon breathing heavily against each other’s lips, Piers and Raihan were quick to move. Leon was gently moved to the center of the bed, following the motions of Piers and Raihan as they moved him where they wanted him. He found himself tucked beneath Piers’ chin, nose buried in the soft skin of Piers’ neck, and he hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Piers’ tiny waist. Piers had his arms around Leon’s neck, and he chuckled softly at Leon’s happiness. Raihan cuddled up against Leon’s back, wrapping his long limbs around him and burying his face in Leon’s hair. Raihan and Leon both sighed in content, squirming together to find the most comfortable position. Leon couldn’t remember a time when he felt so warm and safe, his body still buzzing from his intense orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s cheeks burned when Raihan lifted to lean over him, reaching out for Piers. “C’mere. Wanna know what his come tastes like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smirked, leaning forward and meeting Raihan in the middle. Leon watched with large eyes when their lips met, slowly sliding together before Raihan dipped his tongue past Piers’ lips. Piers chuckled when Raihan moaned at the taste, and Leon whimpered when his sex clenched around nothing. Piers and Raihan both smirked down at him when they parted, returning to their positions on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan hummed, burying his nose in Leon’s hair and inhaling deeply. “So fucking good.” He grumbled, and Leon’s heart fluttered at the praise. He was still unaccustomed to receiving such open compliments like this, aside from the ones he received at the club. But that was different. This was…this was special, and it made Leon feel so warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers placed a soft, chaste kiss on Leon’s lips, tasting the mint of Piers’ toothpaste and the unfamiliar taste of…himself? It was strange—not nearly as wonderful as Piers and Raihan thought it was, in Leon’s opinion—but he didn’t mind it. The taste of Piers made up for it. “Now I gotta take another shower.” Piers chuckled, running a hand down Leon’s bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take one with us.” Raihan murmured, his voice muffled by Leon’s hair. Leon hummed in agreement, the idea of taking a shower with both Raihan </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piers sounding like the best idea he’s ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers snorted. “I’m already gonna be late for a meeting. If I did that, I’d never leave the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled at that. “Stay here, then.” He mumbled against Piers’ neck, which was slightly damp with sweat. “Not like me ‘n Raihan are doing anything today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers opened his mouth to reply when a buzzing from behind interrupted him. Leon lifted his head when Piers moved, watching with a confused expression as Piers reached for the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Piers looked at his phone, his lips almost immediately twisting in a frown. “I gotta take this.” He mumbled, quickly removing himself from the bed and leaving Raihan and Leon without a glance back at them. He haphazardly grabbed a pair of jeans and a jacket from the floor, throwing them on before stepping outside onto the patio, moving his phone to his ear to answer the mysterious call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan rested his chin on Leon’s shoulder, both men looking at Piers through the patio window. Leon was puzzled at Piers’ sudden change in demeanor, but Raihan seemed unfazed by it. “Duty calls.” He mumbled, leaning his forehead against the side of Leon’s head, and Leon furrowed his brows at the tension in Piers’ back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like ominous cliffhangers, in case you couldn't tell lol</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TWELVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Nezu, how come you never let Dande on stage?” Yell asked, keeping her focus on Leon’s eyes as she expertly applied a thin line of eyeliner to the top lid. She insisted on doing Leon’s makeup a few weeks ago, claiming that black eyeliner and dark eyeshadows would give him a more “sultry” look under the neon lights of the club. Under the lights of the dressing room vanity, however, Leon thought he looked ridiculous, but he noticed he received more compliments on his eye color once Yell started doing his makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a cocktail waitress, not a dancer.” Piers answered coolly, having entered the dressing room to drop off extra stockings Yell ordered for the other dancers. Apparently some patrons got a little too excited and ripped through the stockings during private dances. “He’s good at what he does.” Piers mumbled, glancing at Leon over Yell’s shoulder and smirking approvingly at his eye makeup. Leon felt his cheeks flush under the stare. He had been living with Piers and Raihan for about two weeks, and yet he was still easily embarrassed by Piers’ smirks and glinting eyes. He wondered if he would ever get used to being wanted so obviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell placed the eyeliner on the vanity, reaching for a tube of black mascara. Leon hated this part, but Yell insisted the mascara made his golden eyes even more obvious under the club’s dim lights. “But Dande is like, the most popular server we’ve ever had. The hostesses have a separate line for patrons who want to sit at his tables, and that line usually goes out the door.” Dande flinched at the first touch of the mascara wand to his eyelashes, but Yell anticipated the movement and kept the wand from smudging Leon’s skin. “You know how much money we could make if he was up on the pole?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something hardened in Piers’ expression, something that Leon didn’t miss even through his darkened lashes. He kept his eyes on Leon, his green eyes cold. “Why don’t you ask Dande what he wants instead?” he asked, his voice low, though Yell seemed oblivious to Piers’ obvious mood change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell shrugged a shoulder, putting down the mascara and reaching for a spray bottle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Setting spray</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leon reminded himself of what Yell called it. He didn’t understand why people would drench their face after going through the effort of putting on so much makeup, but Yell said it kept the makeup from smudging, and Leon didn’t know enough about makeup to question her about it. “Well, Dande, what do you want? Would you go up on stage if Nezu let you?” she asked, stepping back before spritzing the setting spray on Leon’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon closed his eyes at the first spray of mist hitting his face, grateful for not having to look at Piers while he answered. “I, uh…” he began, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Yell stopped spraying him, and he opened his eyes, his gaze immediately locking on Piers’, who was still looking at him with steely eyes. “I don’t really know how to dance, and I, um, I don’t think I’d be very good on a pole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell crossed her arms, admiring her handiwork on Leon’s face. “But what if someone taught you? Like me or Kibana? Would you wanna do it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you goading him so much?” Piers demanded, eyes narrowing at the back of Yell’s head. “If he doesn’t wanna do it, then he won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell rolled her eyes, turning around to look at Piers. “Because I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to do with it.” she stated with a smirk on her red-stained lips. “You just don’t want other people seeing the whole package. You just wanna keep him for yourself.” her smirk was dangerous now, eyeing Piers like she could see into his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tips of Leon’s ears were bright red. Despite trying to keep their newfound relationship private, Yell was far more perceptive than any of them gave her credit for. They kept it a secret from everyone else—or at least, Leon hoped they kept it a secret—but Yell picked up on their relationship after the first time Leon arrived at the club with Piers once they started living together. She proudly proclaimed that she suspected something going on between Piers and Raihan, but now that Leon was involved it only confirmed her suspicions. Yell also stated that she wouldn’t tell any of the other employees, which relieved Leon somewhat. Not that he didn’t want people to know about his relationship, but rather he respected Piers’ need for privacy. There were things even Leon didn’t know about Piers yet, but he respected Piers’ boundaries too much to pry. When Piers wanted to tell him about himself, then he would, and Leon respected that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ expression softened and he rolled his eyes, walking towards the dressing room door. “Fine, you got me.” he said flatly. “I’m so jealous and overprotective that I want to keep Dande locked up forever, even though I let other men grope him almost nightly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The proud smirk was plastered on Yell’s lips as she leaned back against the vanity table, a playful glint in her eyes. “I sense some truth to that sarcasm, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shook his head, ignoring Yell’s words and looking at Leon instead. “Don’t let her try to force you to do something you don’t wanna do.” Then, with a sharp look directed at Yell, “I have no problems throwing your ass out on the street if you try anything. Don’t think I won’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell snorted. “You act like such a hardass, but we all know you’re just a big softie, Mister Nezu.” she laughed when Piers flipped her off before leaving the dressing room. Yell looked at Leon, her smirk now an amused smile. “You really don’t wanna be on stage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shrugged shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, looking at the hardwood floor. “I guess not, but…I dunno. I guess if I actually knew what I was doing, then maybe, but…” he trailed, at a loss for words. When he first came to the club, he intended on interviewing for a dancing position, but he was happier as a server. Sometimes he wondered, however, if he could command a stage like Yell and Raihan did. They made it look so easy, but, after watching Raihan practice before the club opened a few days ago, he wasn’t sure he had the coordination to do it. It didn’t stop him from thinking about it, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell smiled at him, reaching over to brush a smudge of eyeshadow off Leon’s cheek. “Guess we’ll just see what happens, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?” a patron asked, eyes wide as he took in Leon’s features. Leon remembered faces well, and this man was not one of his regulars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled sweetly at him, bending over to place his drink directly in front of him. The man’s eyes trailed to Leon’s chest, eyes widening at Leon’s firm pecs pulling the thin fabric of his shirt tightly over his chest. He wore a simple white v-neck crop top today, one that was probably a few sizes too small, but Leon learned the patrons liked it when his muscles bulged against the fabric. Since being with Piers and Raihan, Leon felt more comfortable in his body, and he didn’t mind wearing tops that showed more of his chest compared to the first uniform he wore. He still kept his scars covered, but he didn’t mind showing the upper half of his chest, or the solid line between his pecs (his “cleavage,” as Raihan called it). He wore tight leather pants to offset the amount of skin he bared on his upper body, but that didn’t keep patrons from eyeing his ass when he walked by. “Thank you,” Leon replied with a tilt of his head. “You’re very sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan teased him for the contrast between work-Leon and home-Leon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll flirt and smile for those guys, and yet you’re red as a tomato when you’re with us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To be fair, when Raihan said that, Leon was sitting on his lap with three of Raihan’s thick fingers in his cunt. Leon justified himself by claiming that anyone would act like that in his situation. Raihan was</span>
  <em>
    <span> very</span>
  </em>
  <span> skilled with his fingers. Leon’s cheeks burned at the memory of it, a pleasurable throb pulsing between his legs. It didn’t bother Leon to be touched and ogled at while working at the club, but it was something else entirely when Raihan and Piers touched him. They did things to Leon that he wasn’t sure anyone else could do. One time Piers jokingly commented on how they ruined other men for Leon, and Leon was fully convinced no other man would live up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Leon walked away from the table, the lights dimmed on stage, and the crowd whooped and hollered. Leon smiled to himself, knowing it was Raihan’s slot. Even after months of working at the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club, Leon still felt giddy watching Raihan on stage as Kibana. He felt as excited as the crowd, his heart thumping with the heavy bass of Raihan’s intro music, looking up on stage just as the spotlight shined on Raihan, who had his back to the audience. Leon wasn’t nearly as dumbstruck as he used to be, and only allowed himself a brief moment of watching Raihan on stage before catering to the patrons at his tables. Leon tried not to get too caught up on the fact that Raihan was wearing an old, oversized denim jacket over his outfit. Leon tried not to smile too stupidly at the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>old jacket that Raihan asked to borrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The patrons ignored him as he placed their drinks on the table, their attention fully on Raihan as he danced. Leon kept his back to the stage, trying to stay professional despite knowing Raihan was right behind him, working his lithe muscles as he danced and swung around the pole in the center of the runway. Leon could tell what Raihan was doing based on the cheers from the crowd, and he could tell that Raihan was in nothing more than a sleek pair of panties and high heels when the crowd grew especially rowdy. Leon wasn’t surprised. Raihan was the epitome of beauty, and, if he hadn’t been working, he would have been cheering alongside the crowd at Raihan’s performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dande,” a voice sang from behind him. Leon turned, seeing Raihan on his hands and knees on the edge of the stage, one hand extended out for him. Raihan looked like sin defined, the contours of his face highlighted in neon pinks and purples, and his fangs glinted in the spotlight. Leon was frozen in place, watching Raihan with wide eyes as the crowd roared around them. “Wanna come?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s heart skipped, remembering how many times Raihan asked him something similar since they began living together. His heart pounded with the heavy bass of the music, his ears thrumming with the loud roar of the crowd, the patrons buzzing with excitement as they realized what Raihan was asking for. Leon squeaked, his lips parted in shock as he glanced down at Raihan’s waiting hand. Was he really asking what Leon thought he was—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squeaked again when he was grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt, tripping over himself as he stumbled forward, his hands catching himself on the edge of the stage. Raihan quickly grabbed his hands, pulling him forward, his gaze burning under the neon lights. Leon allowed himself to be dragged on stage, feeling entranced by the heavy beat thumping in the club, by the spellbound look in Raihan’s eyes, and by the thunderous roar of the crowd as Raihan pulled him on stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan pulled Leon close, his lips brushing against Leon’s ear as he spoke loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for the crowd to hear. “Yell told me about what you talked about earlier.” Leon felt like his body was nothing more than cotton, like he was a rag doll to be used however Raihan wanted. “Wanna try performing, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded dumbly, eyes wide as he followed Raihan’s lead. For Raihan, he would do anything. And, he had to admit, there was something…intoxicating…about being up on stage, unable to see the crowd beyond the harsh stage lights, but knowing they were there by their loud cheers. Raihan placed Leon in front of him, both men sitting at the edge of the runway with the pole behind them. When Raihan gently pushed Leon forward, Leon fell on his back, his chest heaving with deep, hazy breaths as he gazed up at Raihan, who sat between his open legs. The denim jacket he wore—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>denim jacket—lay innocently at the back of the stage, forgotten along with the lacy bralette Raihan wore that night, leaving him in just a pair of lace panties (that did nothing to hide his half hard member), a black leather collar around his neck, and black stiletto heels, though those looked like they would slip off at any second. Leon’s limbs trembled, both with nerves and excitement, and arousal stirred within him, the pounding of his heart following with the pounding of the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of Leon’s face, blocking him in. The neon lights above shrouded him in a soft pink halo, though his smile was anything but soft. It was devious. Devilish. The crowd buzzed with anticipation. Raihan leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of Leon’s ear. “Follow my lead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt like he was drunk. The boom of the crowd when Raihan’s lips met his own was muted, distant. The thumping bass from the speakers pulsed through him, guiding his arms to wrap around Raihan’s neck, pulling him closer as Raihan dipped his tongue inside, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. Normally, Leon would never partake in such open displays of intimacy, but this was different. While basked in the neon lights of the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club, Leon understood why Raihan liked having an audience. It was both strangely flattering and motivating to have people cheer for him, to proudly boast their lustful desires at watching Raihan and Leon on stage together, that it made arousal stir between Leon’s legs. When Raihan bit the tan skin of Leon’s neck, the crowd roared at Leon’s reaction, a soft gasp and tilt of his head, and Leon felt a surge of desire shoot up his spine. It felt like an awakening, but of what, Leon couldn’t define. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon arched his back when Raihan sat back on his haunches, trailing his hands down Leon’s chest. He smirked when he gripped both firm pecs in his hands, squeezing them and brushing his thumbs over the hardened nipples hidden beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Leon chewed on his lower lip, brows furrowed as a whine escaped him, though it couldn’t be heard over the music. Raihan looked completely enthralled, playing with Leon’s chest to elicit more cheers from the crowd, and Leon allowed it. Leon’s lips parted in a sharp gasp when Raihan pinched both nipples, twisting the fabric of the shirt against sensitive flesh, and in turn making them even more sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dande!” Leon turned his head to the side at the sound of his stage name, gazing blearily through the stage lights to see the silhouettes of nearby patrons. They must have liked what they saw in Leon’s hazy expression, golden eyes glassy with lust and lips shiny with Raihan’s saliva, for they yelled excitedly when Leon looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you see why Nezu doesn’t want you up here.” Raihan’s lips were back on Leon’s ear, bringing Leon’s attention back to him. “You’ve got quite the following here. If you were a dancer, you’d take my spot at the top, that’s for sure.” He chuckled before sinking his teeth into Leon’s earlobe, causing Leon to gasp and arch up into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new song began, one Leon recognized as Raihan’s final song in his set, and Leon keened when he felt something grinding against his crotch. Raihan held him close, their foreheads touching as Raihan slowly ground his hips against Leon’s, bringing their groins together in a slow, delicious friction. Leon tried to tighten his arms around Raihan’s neck, but Raihan was quick to grab his wrists and shove them onto the stage floor, holding his hands on either side of Leon’s head. Their fingers laced together as Raihan’s lips met Leon’s again, the slow glide of their lips matching the slow pace of Raihan’s thrusts. Leon whined under Raihan, impatiently stuttering his hips, wanting Raihan to go faster, but all he got in reply was a dark, amused chuckle from his lover. Leon was at least grateful he didn’t wear a packer that day, allowing himself to feel the thickness of Raihan’s cock against his clothed sex, which was now thrumming with need. Raihan was slow, dragging out each dry thrust, as opposed to the frantic rutting Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. Leon quickly realized why Raihan was doing it—he was a performer through and through, and the slow, over-exaggerated movements of his thrusts allowed the crowd to see everything, and they gladly took in the scene before them, cheering and yelling with each inaudible gasp and moan that came from Leon. Cash littered the stage, the crowd showing their appreciation by throwing money at Raihan and Leon, and a little voice in the back of Leon’s mind wondered how much of that money was for him. The idea of random strangers being so enthralled by his performance would normally give Leon pause, but at the moment it didn’t stop Leon from pitifully whining with each slow drag of Raihan’s cock against his sex, his fingers tightening in Raihan’s hold. Leon didn’t know how much more he could take. The music, the lights, the crowd—it only added to the erratic beat of his heart and the little needy pulses of his walls, his entire body signing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan, Raihan, Raihan… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan pulled away when the song ended, leaving Leon blinking up at him with large eyes, the gold of his irises barely visible beyond his blown out pupils. Raihan smirked down at him, and then looked at the crowd with a cocky grin. “Sorry, guys, that’s it for the show!” The patrons groaned loudly, to which Raihan laughed. “Hey, don’t blame us, blame Nezu!” The crowd continued to complain, demanding an encore. Leon’s body was still buzzing with adrenaline when Raihan leaned down again, gripping Leon’s jaw and placing a wet kiss on his cheek. “Speaking of Nezu…” Raihan trailed, his voice low as he turned Leon’s head to the side, guiding him by the chin to look out into the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s vision was hazy, but he could barely make out Piers’ form standing at the bar. His narrowed eyes were trained on them, his jaw clenched and lips pursed, and, judging by the strain in his knuckles from how tightly he gripped the bar, he was thoroughly angry. “He…he looks mad.” Leon breathed, his tongue feeling far too large for his mouth, and his lips tingling from Raihan’s kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan snorted, keeping his eyes on Piers as he kissed Leon’s temple. “That’s not his pissed off face.” he stated. “That’s the face he makes when he’s so turned on it’s gonna kill him.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic was actually supposed to be just 20 chapters, but the - ahem - /events/ in the next chapter got so long that I had to split this scene and the next scene into two chapters lmao</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. THIRTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon grunted when his back hit the door, wincing at the sudden rough movement, but not given time to react before he felt lips on his, kissing him firmly. He groaned into the kiss, his hands seeking Piers’ slim waist, who was the one to push him against the door once he and Raihan entered the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Raihan’s set (with Leon as the surprise guest), Yell told them that Piers wanted to see them in his office. Raihan grinned wickedly at Leon after Yell walked away. “Looks like we’re in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was how Leon ended up in this position, with Piers tangling his fingers in Leon’s hair and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Raihan sidled up behind Piers, wrapping his arms around Piers’ waist and resting his chin on Piers’ shoulder, watching with rapt attention as Piers ravished Leon’s mouth. “And here I told him you weren’t mad at us.” he chuckled, his voice low and dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers roughly pulled away from Leon to scowl at Raihan. “I blame you for this.” his snarled, his voice gravelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Oh, come off it, Piers. I know you liked that little show we put on.” He nuzzled Piers’ cheek, looking every bit like an oblivious puppy wanting to befriend a grumpy cat. Only Raihan wasn’t oblivious and enjoyed making Piers growl at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon bit his lip, feeling both concerned and aroused, which were two emotions that rarely blended well together. “I…I’m sorry, Piers,” he apologized weakly, “I know you said you don’t want me on stage, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s jaw snapped shut from the glare Piers shot at him. “Don’t apologize.” he growled. “You’re an adult. You’re allowed to make your own decisions.” Leon was sure the words were meant to be reassuring, but Piers’ angry expression didn’t match the comfort in his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan rested his cheek on the top of Piers’ head, looking at Leon with an amused smirk and hooded eyes. “He’s just mad that other people had to see it.” he chuckled, his satisfied expression in stark contrast to Piers’ irritated one. “Doesn’t bother him when I get naked for strangers, but I guess he’s more protective of you.” he smiled at Piers, forcing his angry lover to meet his eyes. “So, think you’re finally pissed off enough to do something about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers snarled at Raihan. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you had something to do with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon watched on in confusion, gaze flicking between Piers and Raihan, where the former was scowling at the latter, and the latter was simply smiling in reply. “Um…what’s going on?” he asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan smiled at him, his fangs looking longer than before. Piers wouldn’t meet his questioning stare. “Piers here has been wanting to fuck you for weeks now, but he’s too chicken to ask for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a chicken, I’m respecting his boundaries.” Piers clarified with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Raihan retorted dismissively, keeping his predatory gaze on Leon. “Anytime I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about puttin’ my dick in you, Piers gets all mad and says </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna be the one to fuck you first, but has he talked to you about it yet? Nope, ‘cause he’s scared he’s gonna run you off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>scare—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan placed a finger to Piers’ lips, interrupting him. “So, I came up with a brilliant plan to get Piers so horny that he has to fuck you. And it worked.” Raihan smiled triumphantly, gesturing to Piers, who was giving him a deathly glare. “This is his turned on face.” Raihan stated, holding Piers’ chin in his hand and forcing Piers to look at Leon. “So, we know that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna fuck you, and Piers wants to fuck you, now all we’re waiting for is your go-ahead. So…” Raihan drawled, draping his arms around Piers’ shoulders, tilting his head innocently. “Whaddya say? We can make you feel real good, you know that, but it’s totally up to you. You say no, we won’t push.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon licked his lips, looking first at Raihan, who was smiling warmly at him, and then to Piers, who, at first, refused to look at him, but then, slowly, Piers’ light green eyes met Leon’s gold ones. Leon’s lips parted at how vulnerable Piers looked. He looked at Leon with questioning eyes, cautiously asking, patiently waiting for Leon’s reply. Leon would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it, about taking his relationship with Piers and Raihan further than he had ever gone with anyone else. And he trusted them, he wouldn’t deny that. Piers had proven to Leon time and time again that he cared about Leon, that he only wanted the best for him, and Raihan had been nothing but fully accepting of Leon, and had given Leon the friendship and affection he dreamed about. Leon cared greatly for Piers and Raihan, and he couldn’t remember the last time he trusted anyone more than those two. If he was going to do this with anyone, he wanted it to be with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small nod, Leon kept his eyes on Piers when he spoke in a soft, sure tone. “Yes,” he whispered. “I…I want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Piers blinked, then nodded minutely before leaning in to capture Leon’s lips in a kiss, much softer this time. He cupped Leon’s jaw in his hands, pushing Leon against the door once again. Leon whined quietly, holding Piers’ hips and tilting his head, basking in the gentle glide of their lips. His heart skipped when Piers pulled away, tugging Leon’s lower lip between his teeth as he did so. Piers kept close to Leon, their breaths mingling together, but he turned his head slightly. “Get the key from my desk.” he ordered, his voice guttural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan—who stayed behind Piers, watching his two lovers kiss with heated eyes—pulled away from Piers, the corners of his lips turned upwards in a smirk. “Ooh, been a while since we’ve used the bedroom.” he commented as he approached Piers’ desk, rummaging around in the drawers for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed, looking at Piers quizzically. “Bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled softly, stepping away from Leon, his hands moving from Leon’s face to his hands, lacing their fingers together as he gently pulled Leon forward and away from the door. “I’m not taking your virginity up against a door.” he chuckled, and Leon’s cheeks flushed at the mention of his virginity. Considering everything he had done with Piers and Raihan, could he even be considered a virgin anymore? Nonetheless, it still made his heart pound at the thought of taking that last step, of completely giving himself to someone. He smiled slightly to himself, glad that it was going to be Piers and Raihan. “You deserve something nicer. Like a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, he does!” Raihan boasted, and Leon laughed quietly at his eagerness. He strode over to Leon, slinging an arm over his shoulder as he handed something to Piers. Leon thought it looked like a key. “Gonna give you the whole world, babydoll.” he murmured, kissing Leon’s temple as Piers guided him to the other side of the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon noticed Piers was leading him to the door tucked away in the corner of his office, the very same door that Piers always kept closed. Leon assumed it was a supply closet, so he was rather confused when Piers unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for Leon to enter. When he did, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a lavish bedroom. It was larger than Leon would expect a secret bedroom in a strip club to be, but most of the room was taken up by a large, plush bed. Faintly, Leon could hear the pounding bass from the club, but it wasn’t so loud that it took away from the luxury of the room. Like the club, the room was lit with neon pinks and purples; the lights dimmed to give the room a more enticing feel. The bed was definitely large enough for three people, if not more, and the black satin bedspread and pink fluffy pillows looked incredibly inviting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt a presence behind him, and slim arms wrapped around his waist. “Lay down.” Piers’ voice dripped low with lust, sending a shiver down Leon’s spine. “Let us take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the gentle guidance of Piers and Raihan, Leon found himself on his back, situated between two large pillows and laying in the middle of the bed. Piers and Raihan moved beside him, sandwiching him between them, and Leon felt his breath quicken. He didn’t know what to do with himself, but Piers and Raihan didn’t seem to mind having to move him around to their liking. It was Raihan’s turn to kiss him, holding the side of Leon’s face and dipping his tongue between Leon’s lips, moaning softly at the feel of their tongues sliding together. Leon made a soft noise when he felt Piers’ lips on his neck, dragging his tongue along the sensitive flesh before softly biting the skin where neck met shoulder. Leon whined, squirming in place, feeling awkward for not reciprocating and for feeling like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Raihan shushed him, gently brushing his fingers through Leon’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. “We’ve got you. Just enjoy yourself, okay?” he whispered against Leon’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s whimper caught in his throat, back arching when he felt hands on his chest, Piers thumbing one nipple, causing it to harden beneath the fabric of his shirt. He moaned softly when Raihan’s hand went to his other nipple, pinching the sensitive nub and watching it harden beneath his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we start having wet t-shirt contests, but with Leon as the only contestant.” Raihan suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers huffed out a laugh, and Leon could feel the smile against his neck. “I’m fine with just having him wear white shirts with the air conditioner on full blast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Leon whined breathlessly, causing both of his lovers to laugh. “Is—is that why it’s always so cold in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers and Raihan didn’t respond, but Leon could feel Piers’ smirk on his skin and could feel Raihan’s grin on his lips. Raihan’s hand stayed on his chest, but Piers’ hand traveled downward, fingertips ghosting the firm line between his abs and down to the hem of his pants. Leon instinctually spread his legs for Piers, and he gasped into Raihan’s kiss when Piers’ hand trailed between his legs, firm fingers pressing against the leather fabric and directly onto his slit. He was already aroused, his sex pulsing with need just from a few touches. Leon wondered what kind of state he would be in once Piers and Raihan </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>started touching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta get these clothes off, man.” Raihan breathed, and Piers hummed in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were slow and meticulous with taking Leon’s clothes off, and Leon felt the familiar haziness that came with being close to Piers and Raihan. Their hands traveled down Leon’s body in tandem, caressing every contour of his body, appreciating Leon like he was a deity to be worshipped. It made Leon feel drunk, like he was undeserving of their love, but he was still grateful for their gentleness. When Leon was fully nude, Raihan leaned back down to kiss him, and Piers sat up to remove his own clothing. Raihan hovered over Leon, kissing him slowly and deeply, and Leon exhaled happily—kissing Raihan was like a religious experience. Raihan had the least amount of clothing on, wearing only the lace panties he wore when he exited the stage. Leon finally regained some control of his body, and he trailed one hand down Raihan’s body, admiring the lean muscle there. When he reached the hem of Raihan’s underwear, he felt his erection straining against the lace fabric. Raihan inhaled sharply when Leon gripped his length, moaning low in his throat when Leon stroked the hard member over his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babydoll,” Raihan breathed, his voice deep and husky. “You don’t know what you do to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know what you do to him.” Raihan and Leon looked at Piers when he spoke, seeing him settled between Leon’s legs and running his hands up Leon’s thighs. Piers wore a smirk, looking directly at Leon. Leon gasped when Piers dipped his fingers between Leon’s folds, sliding the pads of his fingertips along the swollen, wet skin. “He’s already dripping just from you kissing him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan swallowed, licking his lips. “Damn,” he croaked, watching with wide eyes as Piers slowly slid his hands along Leon’s slit. His eyes flicked to Leon when he moaned softly after Piers teasingly rubbed his clit. He sat up when Piers lifted his slick-soaked hand, bringing his fingers up for Raihan. Leon keened, eyes glassy as he watched Raihan take Piers’ fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at the wetness there. Raihan moaned at the taste, chasing Piers’ fingers when Piers dragged them out of Raihan’s mouth, to which Piers chuckled, returning his hand back to Leon’s sex. Raihan settled for kissing Leon again, this time more fervently than before, with Leon moaning when he tasted himself on Raihan’s tongue. He had grown more accustomed to the taste of his own slick, which was a development Piers and Raihan greatly enjoyed. “Oh, baby,” Raihan breathed, holding Leon’s face in his hands. “You’re perfect. Can’t wait to hear you scream for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon keened high in his throat, back arching as he felt a surprisingly intense pleasure on his sex. He looked down with hooded eyes to see Piers there, laying between his parted thighs, mouth buried in the folds of his sex. Green eyes met gold, and Leon’s eyes rolled back when Piers’ tongue expertly flicked his swollen clit. Leon’s hands flew to Piers’ head, twisting his fingers in the silky strands of hair and pulling, causing Piers to groan, sending shock waves up Leon’s spine. His hips twitched, wanting desperately to grind against that sinful mouth, but Piers wound his arms around Leon’s thighs, holding his hips down as he licked and suckled the hardened bud. Leon’s chest heaved, high-pitched whines and cries escaping his parted lips, his body feeling like it was on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s lips were kissing down his jaw before leaving wet kisses on his neck, nipping and sucking the skin there and making Leon squirm. Raihan gently grasped Leon’s wrist, moving it from Piers’ head to his crotch, where his heated flesh ached for him, silently asking Leon to touch him, and Leon happily obliged. They both moaned as their bodies were pleasured, with Piers suckling Leon’s clit and Leon stroking Raihan’s length. Raihan reached down to hastily shove his underwear down his legs, leaving his cock exposed for Leon, who wanted nothing more than to touch and make Raihan feel good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, Leon realized no one was touching Piers. He whined, looking down at Piers with a concerned expression. “P-Piers,” Leon called, seeing Piers already watching him, and Leon choked when he felt fingers prodding at his slick entrance. “D-do you need me to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could feel Piers’ smile on his sex. “Don’t worry about me.” he murmured, his low voice sending vibrations along Leon’s clit, smirking when Leon mewled at the sensation. “I’m just enjoying the show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned against Leon’s neck when Leon brushed his thumb over his slit, enveloping the silky cockhead in his hand. “We’re nothing more than—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—toys for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Piers’ enjoy—enjoyment.” Raihan stuttered, hips rolling, fucking his cock into Leon’s fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon laughed breathlessly, though he still felt concerned. “But, I want—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mph!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—I want you to feel good, too—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” his body jolted when Piers had three fingers in his tight entrance, curling his fingers and ruthlessly thrusting against the spot inside him that made shocks of pleasure run through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I don’t feel good?” Piers asked innocently, as if he wasn’t roughly fucking his fingers into Leon’s cunt, as if he wasn’t lapping the hardened bud of his clit and making Leon writhe with immense pleasure. “I get a lot out of this, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does,” Raihan grunted, his cock twitching in Leon’s hand, the velvety skin hot and pulsing with each stroke of Leon’s fist. “Fuckin’ sadist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled against Leon’s sex, watching Leon and Raihan squirm above him. When Leon keened, back arching off the bed, he slowed his ministrations. “You nearly at your limit, love?” He asked, his voice much softer, warmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon mewled in answer, and Raihan chuckled breathlessly. “I think that’s a ‘yes’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers hummed, eyes flashing deviously. He sat up on his knees, keeping one hand on Leon’s clit, stroking it slowly, and the other hand on Leon’s hip. “Get the smaller one. Don’t wanna hurt him for his first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan moved away from Leon, leaving Leon panting and squirming as he looked up at Piers with hazy, lust-addled eyes. “Aye, aye, Captain.” Raihan rolled to the edge of the bed, leaning over to reach for something underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers leaned over Leon, Leon whining when their lips met in a soft kiss, which was in direct contrast with the slow, firm strokes of Piers’ fingers on his clit. “Gonna make ya feel so good, love.” he murmured, his voice thick with the Spikemuth accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whimpered when Piers captured his lower lip between his teeth, dragging it as he pulled away from the kiss. “What…what about you?” he asked, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled down at him, sitting back on his haunches as Raihan reappeared, handing something to Piers. “Listen to him, Rai. Ain’t he the sweetest?” he playfully jabbed Raihan with his elbow. “Lot more considerate than you are, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Piers’s shoulders and leaning in close. “What’re you talking about? I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>giving lover, you know that.” he smiled, fangs glinting, before he looked down at Leon with warmth in his eyes. “But I agree, he’s so cute. Can’t wait for you to mess him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon choked back a moan when Raihan and Piers kissed above him, Raihan making a show of it by tilting his head and allowing Leon to watch as their tongues slid together, their lips noisily gliding together, with Raihan moaning loudly and Piers humming low. Leon looked down, seeing the object Raihan handed to Piers, eyeing it curiously. It looked like a double-sided dildo, but one side was considerably smaller than the other, and shaped more like a bulb. Leon’s brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what the purpose of it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, Leon,” Piers spoke, getting Leon’s attention again. Piers and Raihan were both smirking down at him, and Piers waved the toy in his hand. “It’ll feel just as good for me as it does for you.” he explained, taking the dildo down between his own legs as Raihan lay back down on the bed beside Leon, distracting him from whatever Piers was doing by bringing their lips together for a wet kiss. When Piers leaned forward again, Leon turned his gaze to him, and Raihan brought his lips to Leon’s neck. Leon reached for Piers, glancing down briefly to see the dildo jutting out from between Piers’ legs, and Leon realized what the other end of the dildo was for. Piers captured Leon’s lips in a slow, heated kiss, and Raihan gently guided Leon’s legs to wrap around Piers’ waist, keeping his hands on Leon as Piers gripped the cock between his legs and broke their kiss. “You can back out of this if you want.” he whispered against Leon’s lips. “We won’t pressure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon moaned softly, feeling the head of Piers’ cock bump against his clit when he writhed beneath him. Raihan held him close, gliding his hands down Leon’s arms, and Piers hovered over Leon as close as he could, and Leon could feel the warmth of Piers’ body above him. Leon slung his arms around Piers’ neck, connecting their lips again. “I want it.” he whimpered, rolling his hips against Piers. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt enveloped in warmth when Piers pushed the toy inside, the tight resistance of his entrance opening slowly with Piers’ gentle, minute thrusts. Piers and Raihan cocooned him, creating their own little world of love and pleasure as Piers slowly, slowly thrusted inside, sheathing his cock in Leon’s tight warmth. Leon cried out for them, and they replied with their own soft sounds to soothe him, shushing him and whispering in his ear, on his skin. Leon’s nails dug into Piers’ shoulders, holding him close as his cunt was opened fully for the first time, all three men groaning when Piers’ hips met Leon’s, the cock pressed in to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, babydoll.” Raihan whispered, his lips brushing Leon’s ear. His hand slid down Leon’s body, experienced fingers rubbing gentle circles against his clit. Raihan kissed his temple when he keened, back arching with pleasure. “You’re doing so good for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ lips were on Leon’s neck, holding himself steady over Leon, keeping his hips still as Leon adjusted to the new sensation of being filled. “You okay, love?” he asked, his voice quiet so as not to disturb the bubble they created around them, shielding them from the outside world and keeping Leon safe. Leon nodded, lips parted with little pants escaping between them. “Does it hurt at all?” he asked, lifting his head to look into Leon’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt something strange in his heart at the sight of how concerned Piers looked. Leon mewled quietly, shaking his head slightly. It felt strange, yes, and different from fingers or a tongue, but it didn’t hurt. He felt full. Loved. Wanted. Good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers kissed the corner of his mouth. “Want me to move?” he asked, to which Leon nodded. He already felt little jolts of pleasure just from having a cock in him, he couldn’t imagine what pleasure awaited him once Piers started really fucking him. Piers hummed at Leon’s reply, and slowly rolled his hips back, dragging his cock out of Leon, to which Leon let out a long, shaky moan, tilting his head back against the pillow at the pleasurable pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers was slow at first, languidly thrusting his cock in and out, enjoying pulling little gasps and moans from Leon as his walls were filled and emptied over and over. He kissed down Leon’s jaw, then down his neck, whispering against his skin, his voice so soft Leon couldn’t hear what he was saying. Leon held him close, arms wound tightly around his neck, hips rolling with every slow thrust, whimpering every time his cock bottomed out, buried deep in his virgin cunt. Raihan was a constant presence beside him, one arm wrapped just beneath his shoulder blades, the other still buried between his thighs, deft fingers stroking his swollen clit. He could feel Raihan’s hard length against his side, the warm heat pulsing with need, but Leon couldn’t let go of Piers. Piers was simultaneously the one sending him in a haze, and the one keeping him grounded, keeping him focused on the hard length entering him and the immense pleasure that came from it. It was both too much, and yet not enough. Leon wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Piers,” he gasped, eyes screwed shut as the head of Piers’ cock brushed against the sweet spot inside him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned beside him, and Piers chuckled against his neck. “Ask nicely, Leon.” his voice was far more even and calm than Leon’s, and Leon thought that was unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon inhaled to reply, only to have the breath knocked out of him in a surprised keen when Piers drew his cock out and slammed it to the hilt, roughly filling Leon’s walls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he cried, his body tensing at the unexpected surge of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan cursed beside him, shuffling in his spot, and Piers smirked devilishly at him. “Good boy.” he praised, sending another wave of pleasure through Leon as his thrusts shortened into quick, hard thrusts into his wet cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon didn’t realize Raihan was no longer beside him, his body entranced by the pounding intensity of Piers’ cock, his walls spasming with each hard thrust. Piers held his thighs, pushing them towards his chest as he changed angles, causing Leon’s eyes to roll back as his sweet spot was directly assaulted. He cried out for Piers, for Raihan, for both of them, not knowing what he wanted, but knowing he wanted more of it. His abdominal muscles clenched, his legs trembled, and he could do nothing but lay back and take what pleasure Piers wanted to give him. And he couldn’t believe how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt, to be taken so completely and feel nothing but absolute bliss. His body was on fire, his lips parted as constant moans and cries left him, begging for more of “Piers, Piers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piers</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle hand in his hair soothed him, brushing the sweaty strands away from his face. Leon blinked, eyes bleary and hazy, and could just make out Raihan’s figure kneeling beside him, looking down at Leon with an awed expression. “So pretty,” he mumbled, seemingly more to himself than to Leon. Raihan stroked himself, his leaking cockhead pulled close to Leon’s lips. Leon blinked owlishly at the generous length, licking his lips subconsciously. “Please, babydoll?” Raihan rasped, shuffling closer to Leon so his cock bumped against Leon’s plush lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was, thankfully, not the first blowjob Leon had given. Raihan taught him how to suck cock shortly after their relationship intensified, with Leon bobbing along his length and Piers stroking his clit while he clumsily swallowed more of Raihan’s length down his throat. Leon acted on autopilot, his mind too clouded with lust to think about his actions too seriously, and he swiped his tongue along Raihan’s slit, both men moaning low at the feeling. Raihan guided his cockhead between Leon’s full lips, keeping his eyes trained on him as Leon softly suckled, his tongue laving the sensitive underside, his eyes so hooded he could barely see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” Raihan breathed, and Leon tensed again at the praise. Raihan noted this and chuckled; the sound of it strained through clenched teeth. “I think he likes being called that.” he commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers hummed, watching as Leon wrapped his pretty lips around Raihan’s cock. Leon mewled when Piers rolled his hips, adding more pressure to his thrusts. “Well, he is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good boy.” he mused, releasing one of Leon’s legs to cup a firm pec, squeezing the plump muscle and making Leon groan. “He should know how good he’s being for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, Leon.” Raihan sighed, stroking the shaft of his cock while Leon sucked on the head. His other hand was still tangled in Leon’s hair, brushing it and pulling on it when Leon swiped his tongue along the slit, tasting the salty precome. Raihan stroked faster, his hand a tight fist around his cock. “Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see you come on Piers’ dick. You’re gonna look so pretty when you come. You always do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon keened, reaching a hand down to touch his neglected clit. Piers’ pelvis bumped against his fingers as he quickened his pace, watching Leon’s body as it tensed and twitched, knowing he was close. The dildo fucking Leon was soaked, dripping with Leon’s slick, and Piers moaned softly at the sight. Leon whined, his clit hard and his walls clenching tightly around the cock inside him. He was so close. He felt like he was melting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers thumbed one of his nipples, his voice gruff when he spoke. “Leon, you’re perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s lips parted from Raihan’s cock with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he cried, his orgasm consuming him and drowning him in pleasure. His body moved on its own, his hips rolling erratically as his walls pulsed, his head tilted back as broken cries left him, his chest heaving as an indescribable high overtook him. He felt like the waves of pleasure washed over him forever, his cunt pulsing weakly with each breath he took. He didn’t feel the small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, or hear himself as he mewled for his lover. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Piers…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan hissed, roughly fisting his cock as he watched Leon come. Raihan’s grip on his hair tightened, and Leon started when he felt drops of come paint his lips and chin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he cursed, breathing heavily as Leon meekly licked the underside of Raihan’s cockhead, swallowing the come that landed in his mouth, causing Raihan to groan loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon squeaked when he felt lips on his, hearing Piers groaning quietly as their tongues mingled together, sharing Raihan’s come. Leon whined in reply, wrapping his legs around Piers’ waist and pulling him close. Piers was quiet; little gasps and sighs catching between their lips as Piers ground his hips against Leon’s, using the dildo to get off. Piers groaned against Leon’s lips, his hips stuttering when he came, grinding the dildo against Leon’s twitching walls, causing him to grunt with over sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was enveloped in warmth again as he came down from his high. The toy was gone, thrown carelessly off the bed by Piers, and he was once again sandwiched between Piers and Raihan, who both emitted enough warmth to make Leon feel unbelievably cozy. He snuggled further in their embrace, smiling softly to himself as he was showered with kisses. “That was…” he croaked, his voice hoarse. “Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled. “Glad we could make your first time a good one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was way better than my first time.” Raihan grunted, wrapping his limbs around Leon from behind. “Then again, most people don’t lose their virginity in an alleyway that smells like piss behind some gross bar in Hammerlocke.” When both Piers and Leon blinked at him, Raihan shrugged nonchalantly. “What? He was hot and I was horny. And young. And stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much has changed, then.” Piers smirked, chuckling when Raihan roughly shoved his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon laughed under his breath, burying his face in the junction between Piers’ neck and shoulder, his body thrumming with happiness. “Thank you,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers hummed above him, brushing a hand down Leon’s long hair, which was still slightly damp with sweat. “No need to thank us. You deserve the best.” he said softly, and Raihan murmured in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was happy that his lovers—</span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriends—</span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t see his face. He would never get over the embarrassment of feeling tears well up in his eyes. He had never been so happy.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu? Where have you been?” Yell asked upon seeing Nezu walking into the bar from the employee entrance. “We all thought you left. I already closed everything up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu smiled softly at her, something Yell very rarely saw from her boss. “Thanks for that, Yell.” Yell narrowed her eyes at Nezu, unable to remember the last time her boss thanked her for doing something without a sarcastic comment attached to it. “Dande wasn’t feeling well after that stunt Kibana pulled on him, so I’ve been letting him rest in my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell blinked and took in Nezu’s appearance. He looked normal, no hint of dishevelment, but—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah ha! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yell held back the satisfied smirk when she noticed the denim jacket Piers was wearing. The same denim jacket Kibana wore for his set that day, and the same denim jacket she knew belonged to Dande, for he had worn it to work a few times before. “Ah, I see.” she replied, feeling like she would pull a muscle from how hard she was trying not to smirk. “Well, tell Dande I hope he feels better. Anything else you need me to do before I leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu shook his head. Yell noted how well-rested her boss looked, which was a drastic difference compared to his normal sleepy appearance. “No, I can handle it from here. Thanks for your work today, Yell. Have a good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell smiled at him, zipping up her coat and heading towards the entrance of the club. “Goodnight, Nezu. See you tomorrow.” she waved at him, allowing herself to smirk proudly when she turned her back to Nezu. She thought Kibana was crazy when he told her his plan to get Dande on stage, but, whatever the endgame was, it clearly worked in Kibana’s favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu waved back as Yell left the club. Unbeknownst to Yell, Nezu would lock the doors to the club and head directly back to his office, where his two boyfriends waited for him, both of them tangled in each other and sleeping soundly in the secret bedroom in the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>congrats on the sex leon im proud of u &lt;3</p>
<p>Also! My friend made awesome art of Yell, please check it out <a href="https://twitter.com/raedeux/status/1337782250046332930?s=20">here</a>! And please give them all the love and support they deserve ^^</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. FOURTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets kinda dark so be warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your portfolio is impressive, you’re very talented…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon grit his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recruiter—who also was the editor of the magazine—scratched the back of his head. “But I’d actually feel kinda bad to have someone as talented as you on my team, I feel like I wouldn’t be able to pay you enough.” he admitted bashfully. “But I’d be crazy to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brow twitched. This wasn’t how the rejections usually went. He tried to keep his expression calm, but his heart was racing beneath his blazer. “I…pardon?” he croaked, his voice tight in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recruiter looked almost embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck nervously, giving Leon a small, shaky smile. “I know we’re just a startup, but we’re really getting to the younger generation in Spikemuth, and I think your writing style would really resonate with our audience. I’d love to have someone like you on my team, but I’m sure you have plenty of other offers from way bigger magazines than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked. This…was this really happening? “I—” Leon paused, unfamiliar with this part of the interview. Was this when he was supposed to negotiate his salary? “I’m okay with whatever you can give me.” Leon couldn’t haggle to save his life. “I…I like the idea of working at a startup company.” he conveniently left out the part that Leon had been applying for any writing positions available, and that he knew very little about this company before getting the interview. “I just want to write.” At least that part was truthful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recruiter perked up at that, something that looked like hope shining in his eyes. “Really? That’d be awesome!” Leon smiled slightly, remembering that the recruiter (and editor) said he was only a few years older than Leon at the beginning of the interview. “You’re just what I wanted to add to my team!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon walked out of the small office building an hour later, having discussed his salary and when he would start training for his new job. The recruiter hoped he could get Leon started by the beginning of the next month, but Leon didn’t mind waiting. He couldn’t stop beaming as he stood at the bus stop, humming happily to himself. He did it. He finally did it. Even though it wasn’t what he originally planned, he finally got a job in the field he desperately wanted to break into. He would have to call his mother later and tell her the news. His heart soared with the thought of hearing the happiness in his mother’s voice, of how proud she was of her special boy, her golden child. He supposed that meant he would also have to tell his supervisor at his retail job, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about that. Then there was his job at the club, but he figured he could talk to Piers about it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bus approached, Leon felt a sudden uneasiness crawl up his spine. He forced himself to look ahead, remembering Piers’ warning about tipping off his stalkers. Piers told him it seemed the people watching him had backed off recently, but sometimes Leon still felt like he was being watched. As he climbed aboard the bus, he tried to tell himself that he was just being paranoid.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The lights were off when he finally returned home, save for the neon strips around the edges of the ceiling that seemed to permanently be on. He had the day off from the club, but worked the closing shift at his retail job. Leon was quiet as he entered, removing his shoes and looking further into the loft. The balcony door was cracked open, and Piers was sitting outside with his back to Leon. As Leon ventured further in, he looked over to the bed, seeing a naked Raihan sprawled across the bed on his stomach, snoring softly. Leon smiled slightly at the sight before the sound of music coming from the balcony captured his attention. As he approached the sliding door, he saw Piers with a guitar in his lap, his attention on the way his fingers moved along the neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers glanced up at him as Leon stepped out onto the balcony, but continued to play a soft tune. “Welcome back.” he greeted with a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Leon said, sliding the door closed behind him. “What’d you do to Raihan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stopped playing, looking over his shoulder and into the loft, eyeing Raihan’s sleeping form on the bed. “Nothing he couldn’t handle.” he answered with a shrug, turning back to his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, sitting on the chair next to Piers, holding his jacket close to his body as a sudden gust of wind blew through the balcony. “I didn’t know you played guitar.” he said, nodding towards said guitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged again. “Taught myself when I was a kid. Kept me busy.” He looked at Leon before he could reply. “How’d the interview go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s face lit up, excited to tell Piers the news. “I got the job! I’m starting at the beginning of next month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled at him—well, as much of a smile as Piers wanted to show. “That’s great, congrats. We’ll have to celebrate. There’s this new Johtoan place that’s supposed to be pretty good—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Leon interrupted, “we don’t have to do anything fancy. I’m just happy I finally got my foot in the door.” he smiled shyly at his feet. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, Leon.” Piers said, and when Leon looked at him, he could see the sincerity in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled at him, his cheeks hurting from how much he smiled that day. “I can also start really paying off my student loans now. The salary isn’t great, but it’s enough to make a dent in my loans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled under his breath, his attention back on his guitar as he played a slow, soft song, one Leon didn’t recognize. “Wish you’d just let me pay off your loans for you. I paid off Raihan’s, I’d feel weird if I didn’t do the same for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, turning to look at the city around them, the balcony basking in the glow of the neon hues of Spikemuth. “I appreciate the offer, but, I really want to do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least let me help with your brother’s tuition, then.” Piers said in a voice so low Leon almost didn’t hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon jerked his head to look at Piers, his eyes wide. “You…how do you know about that?” he told Piers and Raihan about his family, but he never mentioned Hop’s school out of fear that Piers would offer to pay off Hop’s tuition, such as he was doing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard you on the phone with your mom once.” Piers stated nonchalantly, his attention still on his guitar. “Said something about loans and your brother’s tuition. What, he go to a private school, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded slightly. “Yeah, Wyndon Academy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earned a brow raise from Piers. “No shit? My sister goes there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Leon’s brows raised. “You have a sister?” he couldn’t remember Piers ever mentioning his family, much less a sister. There was still so much he didn’t know about Piers, and yet Leon had Piers to thank for keeping him safe these last few months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers nodded, strumming the guitar as he started a different tune. “Yep. Got her outta this shithole as soon as I could afford it. She’s in her third year at Wyndon. I’m amazed she hasn’t been kicked out yet for fighting.” he chuckled, as if remembering an inside joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s lips parted in surprise. “That’s the same year as Hop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hop, huh?” Piers asked with a slight smirk. “That’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his cheeks heating. “It’s…it’s a nickname. His real name is—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, just givin’ you a hard time.” Leon noticed that Piers’ accent became thicker when he teased Leon, both in bed and out. That thought sent an involuntary shudder up Leon’s spine. “Maybe they have some classes together. I’ll have to ask Marnie about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled slightly at the name, thinking it was even cuter than Hop’s. “How come you never mentioned you had a sister?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged a shoulder. “I’m a private person, and Marnie’s important to me. Didn’t feel right telling you about her until I knew I could trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something pulled in Leon’s heart. “Does that mean…do you trust me now?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers looked like he was suppressing a smirk. “Nah, just trying to guilt you into letting me pay for Hop’s tuition. Figured if I went with the “loving big brother” approach then I could finally get you to cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled in amusement, chuckling softly to himself. “Nice try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged with a small smirk. “Figured I’d give it a shot. I know you don’t have a lot of time left to scrounge up the cash, so it’d make me feel better if you let me do this one thing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was touched that Piers cared that much about his family, about his own well-being. “How would I explain where the money came from to my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her the truth,” Piers stated, calmly playing his guitar, “that you have a sugar daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened, and his breath stopped. “I think that would kill her.” Ignoring the fact that Leon felt like he was about to keel over right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled. “Hey, at least she’d know you’re taken care of. I got the money, might as well put it to good use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled softly at that, wanting to reach over and grab Piers’ hand. “I hope you know you mean more to me than your money.” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers didn’t look at him, kept his gaze on his guitar, but he smiled in a way that felt far more genuine than Leon was used to seeing from him. “I know,” he replied just as quietly, “thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence fell over them, the only sound being the sounds of the bustling city below and the soft sounds of guitar strings as Piers continued to play. The silence was comforting, not awkward, and Leon leaned back in his chair, taking in the city lights below and the crisp air surrounding them. Spikemuth looked much better from above, looked more like a peaceful, artsy city as opposed to what it really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t always have money.” Piers mumbled, surprising Leon. “I know how hard life can be, so I try to help those I care about. I’m not the best with emotions and affection and all that crap, but if I can help in any way, then I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked, his lips parting slightly. “I understand, Piers.” he said, knowing he would do the same thing if he was in Piers’ position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stopped playing the guitar, the sudden silence of it deafening on the small balcony. Piers still wouldn’t look at Leon. “I don’t think you do.” he murmured, so quiet Leon almost didn’t hear him. “I know Raihan told you about me. About the drugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt his heart stop. “I…wha—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a terrible poker face, Leon.” Piers finally looked at him, his smile devoid of emotion. “You’ve been looking at me funny lately, when you think I’m not paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tried to speak, tried to say that it didn’t change the way he felt about Piers, but Piers continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten a taste of what it’s like to live in Spikemuth. You know how ruthless this place can be. This place is a beast. A living, breathing beast; always hungry and never satisfied. Now, imagine growing up here. Imagine yourself on the streets with no one to protect you. Think about the shit you’d be willing to do just to survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows furrowed, listening intently. “Did you have any family? Besides your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled humorlessly. “Dad’s in jail for murder. Mom worked three jobs and was never around. One day she left for work and just…never came back. Still don’t know what happened to her after all these years. Dunno if it was a mugging gone wrong, if one of dad’s rival gangs finally got to her, or if she just said “fuck those kids” and took off for something better. All I know is that I ended up on the streets with a little sister to care for. And I was just a kid myself, but I had to make money somehow. I had to stand up and defend myself and protect my sister from the beast. If I wasn’t careful, then Spikemuth would’ve eaten us both alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a lot of job opportunities for a kid, so I became a runner for my dad’s old gang. No one ever suspected a kid had drugs in their pocket. It was easy money—not a lot, but enough to get us food, at least. The older I got, the more I learned. No one paid much attention to some scrawny kid who would most likely end up a victim to the beast, so they said things around me they normally kept quiet about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t wanna do gang shit. All gangs are good for is sending you to an early grave. I learned early on that the rich assholes are the ones you wanna get in good with. If I wanted money, then I needed to get in their circles. It wasn’t easy, and I had to do a lot of shit to get in their good graces, but eventually I made it. And in order to make a name for yourself in Spikemuth, you gotta prove that you ain’t gonna take shit from your enemies. Spikemuth is a beast, but the elite are beasts, too, and I became one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done things you wouldn’t even dream of doing, and I’d never want you to be in that kinda situation. I’ve got a trail of blood behind me, and my money ain’t clean, either. I’m only in the drug business now—well, along with the club, but that’s mostly just to keep the authorities off my back—but the shit I’ve done in the past, the person I used to be…you would’ve had nothing to do with me back then, Leon, and I wouldn’t have blamed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers leaned forward, gently propping his guitar against his chair before causally slumping back, draping his arms behind the back of the chair. He looked at Leon, who was stunned, frozen in place. “So, now you know why I’ve kept all that shit a secret from you. I care about you a lot, more than I ever thought I would, and I didn’t wanna ruin that, but you deserve to know what kinda crowd you’re running with. I’ll do everything in my power to protect you, just like I do with Raihan, but I’ll never force you to stay with me. This shit gets too much for you and you want out? I won’t hold you back. But I’ll always protect you, for as long as you need it. I can promise you that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s mouth was dry, his lips chapped from the cold air blowing through the balcony. For one of the first times in his life, he was stunned speechless. Deep down, he knew there was a chance that Piers did things he didn’t like, or didn’t approve of. But to hear it said out loud…. Leon sighed, blinking as he found his focus again, looking into Piers’ eyes. Piers waited patiently, waited for what he was sure to be the end of their relationship, but…Leon saw the pain behind the mask Piers wore so well. A life of hardships, a world that was constantly cruel and unfair to him, and Piers did what he had to do to survive, both for himself and for his sister. And, really, was Leon any different? Wouldn’t he do anything for Hop—wasn’t that what got him into this situation in the first place? He tried so hard in school, tried so hard in Spikemuth to give Hop and his mother a better life. He didn’t know if he would go to the lengths Piers did, but he had never been in that situation before. He had no idea of knowing what he would do when faced with life or death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…you said you’re not doing that stuff anymore, right? Besides selling drugs?” Leon whispered, figuring he had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Piers told him everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers blinked, looking dumbfounded for a split second before laughing, the sound of it empty. “You’re too nice for your own good. I’m worried that’s gonna get you in trouble one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled weakly, knowing it didn’t reach his eyes. This was a lot to take in, a lot to process. “I just—I don’t know—I just don’t want you to think that I hate you, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers snorted. “After what I just told you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. And I wouldn’t blame you for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t.” Leon said with a firmness in his voice that even surprised him. “You’ve been very kind to me, even though I feel like I haven’t done much to deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled lowly. “Raihan thinks I’m trying to atone for my sins without even realizing it, but, the truth is,” he sighed, looking at Leon with so much vulnerability in his eyes it made Leon’s breath catch in his throat, “I’ve seen so many people, good people like you, get devoured by the beast. They come here with dreams and ambitions only to get stomped to the ground and left for dead. You…I couldn’t let that happen to you. The moment you first came into the club, I could see you were headed down that path, and I had to stop it. I couldn’t…I couldn’t watch you get hurt like that. You’re a good person, the best person I’ve ever met. And, like the idiot I am, I fell for you. Hard. And it’ll be hard to let you go, but, if that’s what you want, then I won’t stop you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chewed on his lower lip, his heart beating erratically and his hands trembling slightly. “It’s…it’s a lot to take in, so…can I have some time to process it? I still really like you, and I want to be with you, but…” he trailed, forgetting where he was going with that statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled, this time holding more warmth than before. “Of course, take all the time you need,” he said. “Just know that Raihan and I will always be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, as simple as that statement was, it meant more to Leon than Piers would ever understand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not happy with how this chapter ended up at all, but hopefully it got the point across. I know it sucks and I'm sorry lol</p>
<p>But thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. FIFTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There always seemed to be music playing in the loft. It was usually something slow, with a steady rhythmic beat that was easy to sway along to. Raihan liked the music because he was a dancer; Piers liked it because he appreciated the work that went into making something easy to listen to. This type of music—soft synths with catchy bass—was very popular in Spikemuth at the moment, but it sounded different in the loft. Before meeting Piers and Raihan, Leon wasn’t a big fan of this type of music, but he grew to like it, if only because it reminded him of his boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music played now, something slow and smooth, almost nostalgic, and it fit in well with the setting sun over Spikemuth’s skyline and the neon lights along the ceiling of the loft. Time seemed to slow with the pace of the music, allowing Leon to feel relaxed, at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers sat up against the pillows on their bed as he looked at his phone, the phone screen illuminating his face in a bluish glow. He didn’t look up when Leon approached, but that changed when Leon climbed over him. Piers set his phone aside with a slight smirk, meeting Leon’s eyes as he moved to lie down, welcoming Leon’s presence as he straddled his thin frame. He wore only a pair of tight black shorts, his pink nipples pebbled from the cool air in the loft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wasn’t much different. He wore a small pair of soft sleep-shorts and was bare from the waist up. This was something entirely new for him, something he had never felt comfortable with until now. His skin pimpled from the cold air, unaccustomed to feeling a chill run down his bare back and stomach. Normally when his chest was exposed, it was because Piers or Raihan were touching him, and his skin often felt on fire from their teasing touches, but now he was bare because he wanted to be. Because he felt comfortable enough to be so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met in the middle, Leon straddling Piers’ hips and their chests pressed flush together. A steady warmth grew between Leon’s legs, and he moaned softly into the kiss, his movements far more confident and experienced than they were just a few weeks ago. He had learned so much; he had grown so much, and it was all thanks to Piers and Raihan. He never imagined he could feel so confident in himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought this on?” Piers rumbled against Leon’s lips, his hands sliding along Leon’s waist, his fingertips gliding down to place phantom touches on Leon’s clothed ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just felt like it.” Leon mumbled, bringing his body as close to Piers as he could. He let his body move as freely as it wanted, allowing his hips to languidly grind down against Piers, his sex thrumming with a growing need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled softly, keeping their kiss slow, their tongues barely brushing against each other. “Guess this means you’ve thought about what I told you?” he asked, digging his fingers into the meat of Leon’s ass, forcing Leon’s hips to halt to a slow, teasing grind. He smirked when a whine caught in Leon’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah,” Leon rasped, his voice feeling tight in his throat. “It’s…it’s a lot to take in, but…” he trailed, suddenly distracted by the sudden pressure from Piers’ hips as his boyfriend followed the rhythm of Leon’s hips, their bodies moving together and their skin growing warm under each other’s touch. “You’re a good person. What you’ve done in the past doesn’t dictate what you’ll do in the future. And…” Leon pulled away, shyly biting his lower lip as he looked down at Piers. Piers reached up to tuck a strand of Leon’s hair behind his ear, and Leon leaned into the touch. Piers’ own hair fanned out around him, the white streaks highlighted in pinks and purples from the neon lights around them. “And you mean too much to me to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was there, on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t force it out. Leon had never been in a relationship like this before—one that was so intense that it consumed him, yet was also soft and warm and made him feel special; like he was someone important, someone worthy of love. But he didn’t know what it was like to be in love. He didn’t even know if what he was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>love, and he didn’t know if it was too soon. He knew so little, and yet he knew for certain he cared for Piers and Raihan on a level he didn’t think possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stared up at him, his gaze even and his cheeks not at all flushed like Leon’s were, but the corners of his lips tugged in a small smile. He cupped Leon’s jaw with one hand, his thumbs brushing against his beard. “You’re too good to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon let himself imagine the message behind Piers’ words. Piers gently guided him back down, their lips meeting in a gentle glide and their hips melting in a languid grind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ fingers followed the contours of Leon’s back, his ghosting touch sending shivers up Leon’s spine, and they came to a halt at Leon’s ass, squeezing the firm muscle there again. “Off.” he ordered, impatiently pulling at the elastic band of Leon’s shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon shuffled on the bed, moving away from Piers to slide off his shorts, and Piers did the same, leaving them both nude in the cool loft. Leon paused, realizing he didn’t feel the normal nerves and anxiety that came with being naked. He didn’t feel shy or insecure or anything at all. Other than ridiculously horny, of course, but that was a fairly normal reaction for him to have when he was around Piers and Raihan. But this feeling of…</span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>…was new for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers looked up at him with a quirk of his brow, a questioning expression on his face. “You okay?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, a soft smile forming on his lips. He glanced down at himself, at his firm pectorals and solid abdomen, down to his well-muscled thighs, and then his gaze lifted to Piers—all smooth skin and lean contours decorated with ink and the occasional scar. It was an odd feeling, to be so at peace with himself. His hands weren’t shaking. His knees weren’t bouncing. His stomach wasn’t bunching in anxious knots. He was simply…existing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon must have taken too long to reply, for Piers’ brows furrowed in concern. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And wasn’t that just the cherry on top? To have someone who cared so much about Leon’s well-being, about making sure he was okay and safe and happy. Leon laughed breathlessly. How could Piers ever think Leon wouldn’t want him? “Sorry, yeah, I’m fine.” he spoke through soft chuckles. “I’m just…really happy to be with you.” And it was the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smiled softly, though confusion was still apparent in his eyes. “You’re in a sappy mood today, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon hummed, moving to straddle Piers again. “Just wanna tell you how much I appreciate you.” he mumbled, leaning down to bring their bodies together once more, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could feel Piers’ small smile against his lips, his hands trailing down Leon’s toned backside. “You’re a writer, isn’t the biggest rule of writing ‘show, don’t tell’?” he asked, smirking when Leon jolted after he dug his nails into the meat of Leon’s ass. “Why don’t we show how much we appreciate each other, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon laughed against Piers’ lips, but his laugh was cut off by a strangled sound catching in his throat when Piers dipped his fingers between his crease, traveling down to play with the wetness between his thighs, spreading it along his folds. “If…if that’s what you want.” he grunted, his hips jerking when Piers’s fingers moved away from his sex and back to his cheeks, grabbing them and forcing his hips to move in a slow, teasing grind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ smirk was lethal. “I think it’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, too.” he said, emphasizing his point with a roll of his hips, his sharp hipbone grinding against Leon’s sex and making him whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Piers had him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon held Piers’ face in his hands, kissing him and whimpering as his hips moved on their own, unable to stop them from twitching and rolling against his lover. He felt possessed, like the warm thrum in his sex was controlling his body, pushing him forward and mewling for Piers—his touch, his lips, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Piers gave him all that and more. Leon’s back arched as Piers’ hands trailed down his spine, their tongues twisting and their lips locking messily. His brows furrowed, a moan catching in his throat as Piers spread his cheeks, forcing his hips to grind closer to his lover, their bodies melding into one. He could feel his slick on his thighs, messily coating his needy folds, begging for Piers to touch him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon jolted with a surprised cry as a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled the loft, Leon’s skin reddening from the sudden slap on his ass. His cheeks were as red as the mark on his backside, his walls clenching around nothing and his breathing erratic. He looked down at Piers with wild eyes, his lips parted and dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers stared up at him with a lethal smirk, his eyes shining with lust. “Oh yeah, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> exploring more of that later.” he chuckled, running his hands soothingly along Leon’s backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whimpered plaintively, biting his lower lip. He never thought he would be into something like…</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he couldn’t deny the sudden jolt that ran through his body, almost like an orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ smirk softened into a predatory grin. “Did that hurt, little lion?” he asked, and Leon nodded with another sad mewl. Normally Raihan was the one to use pet names, but hearing it from Piers sent a shiver down his spine, his hips grinding pitifully. Piers tilted his head, his hands traveling down to the crease between Leon’s ass and thighs. “Aw, I’m sorry. Want me to make it better?” Leon nodded again with a soft moan, and Piers chuckled quietly. “Such a sweet boy.” he murmured, tilting his head up to kiss Leon again. Leon whined into the kiss, hips stuttering when Piers’ fingers found his folds again, his gasp drowned out by Piers’ low chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon became more bold the more time he spent with Piers and Raihan and finally learned what to do with his hands. One hand cupped the side of Piers’ face, holding him close as their lips melded together, while his other hand trailed down Piers’ body. Leon loved touching Piers, loved how different their bodies were, and he loved feeling Piers shiver under his touch. Piers was very sensitive in certain places, and Leon loved skirting his fingers over the ticklish skin over his ribs, smiling to himself when Piers jerked minutely. Sometimes Piers humored Leon, letting him tease and touch him until Piers teased back. Only when Piers teased, it was enough to make Leon come right then and there. Leon cried out against Piers’ lips when he felt fingers push past his tight entrance, already slick with want. Leon felt Piers’ smirk on his lips as his fingers expertly teased him, brushing against all the right spots but not staying in one place for long. Leon whined, rolling his hips back, wanting more of the pleasure only Piers could give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s hand was clumsy now, but it reached its destination, and he dipped his fingers between Piers’ folds, his heart skipping a beat when he felt wetness already pooling there. Piers was so experienced, knew so much more about love and intimacy than Leon did, but Leon could still arouse Piers, and it surprised him every time. But he felt proud about it, knowing he could make Piers feel good, and he happily drank in every sigh and quiet moan that escaped Piers’ lips as his fingers rubbed between his slit, teasing the bundle of nerves that made Piers’ hips jerk against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s body was impossibly warm in the chilly loft, his skin pimpled but his blood burning as Piers touched him, his fingers playing him like his beloved guitar. And Leon did the best he could to make Piers feel just as good, his fingers rubbing and stroking his wet, heated flesh. Their lips never parted for long, their breathy moans and sighs taken in by the other and cherished, their sounds quiet and just for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed dipped behind them, and Leon lifted his hips when he felt a second set of hands on him, big hands trailing up his thighs to squeeze his plump backside. Piers’ legs were bent at the knees, spread open to allow Leon better access, and Leon could only imagine the sight they painted for Raihan—their kiss was sloppy, their little mewls and whines muffled by their tongues, and their flushed cunts dripping as they pleasured each other, their fingers roaming and rubbing and stroking wherever felt good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon broke away from Piers’ kiss when Raihan made a soft sound behind him, looking at his other lover over his shoulder. Raihan’s skin was still damp from the shower he was previously taking, the dim lights in the loft bouncing off the contours of his lean muscles. He clearly didn’t bother putting clothes on, and Leon appreciated it, his eyes roving down Raihan’s body, stopping when he saw Raihan’s cock bobbing between them, hard and aching for his lovers’ touch. Leon whined softly when Raihan’s thumb prodded his hole, the tip of it barely dipping past the tight ring of muscle, where Piers’ fingers were buried inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Raihan breathed, his voice low and husky, one hand trailing up to squeeze Leon’s ass, the other absentmindedly stroking himself. “Wish I had two dicks.” he mumbled, drinking in the sight of his two lovers on display for him, writhing together and playing with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers snorted, removing his fingers and silencing Leon’s whine with a kiss. “You just gonna sit there and watch, or are you gonna join in?” he asked, smirking up at Raihan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan growled low in his throat, his fingers digging into the meat of Leon’s ass, earning his own whine from his cute boyfriend. “I have no problem with either option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled, dragging his lips along the sensitive column of Leon’s neck, holding him close as he shivered at the touch. “What do you want, little lion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined, sitting up and reaching for Raihan behind him. He was becoming more confident in himself and more certain about his actions during sex, but somehow Piers and Raihan always reduced him to nothing more than a moaning puddle of want once they got their hands on him. He mewled when Raihan accepted his embrace, their lips meeting in a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan moaned low into the kiss, a smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist, pulling his back to his chest. “Guess I’m joining in.” he chuckled, his hands sliding up Leon’s front to cup his pecs, pinching his nipples between his fingers, his own smirk mirroring Piers’ when Leon twitched and moaned brokenly. “How do you want me, babydoll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was something Piers and Raihan had the habit of doing. They liked asking Leon what he wanted in bed, and wouldn’t do anything without making sure Leon was okay with it first. It made Leon stupidly happy, like he was part of their relationship instead of just a toy they shared, and it also helped him get better acquainted with sex and what he liked about it. Despite appreciating the effort Piers and Raihan put into making sure Leon was comfortable, he still blushed like mad when he stated his desires out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, his cheeks hot as he looked down at Piers, who touched him gently, running his hands up and down Leon’s thighs, waiting patiently for Leon to make the next move. Raihan massaged his pecs, thumbing his hardened nipples and coaxing small gasps and whines out of him. “I wanna…” he trailed, his embarrassment getting the better of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One corner of Piers’ mouth turned up in an amused smirk. “Gotta tell us what you want, or we’re not doing anything to ya.” he stated nonchalantly, one of his thumbs teasing the root of Leon’s clit, to which Leon’s hips twitched in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined again, writhing in Piers’ and Raihan’s hold. They had full control over him, and yet they let Leon make all the decisions. They did nothing without his consent. “I want…” he shyly turned his head to look at Raihan through hooded eyes, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Want…you…in me…” he stated quietly, feeling like he was shrinking smaller with each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned, burying his face in Leon’s neck and squeezing his chest. His cock throbbed against Leon’s lower back. “Yeah, I can do that.” he rasped, kissing up the side of Leon’s neck. “Gotta get you ready first, though. Can I do that, babydoll?” Leon nodded, and Piers and Raihan worked together to move Leon where they wanted him, like they always did. They always knew exactly how to make Leon feel good, how to make him scream for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had Leon on his hands and knees, thighs spread and back arched, his shoulders moving with each stuttered gasp and broken moan that fell from his lips. Raihan crowded behind him, holding Leon’s hip in a vice grip with one hand, the other buried between his legs, his fingers thrusting deep inside his dripping hole. His lips skimmed over Leon’s skin, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder blades with each hiccup and whine from his lover. His fingers curled, ruthlessly thrusting against all the right spots, making Leon squirm beneath him. Leon could feel Raihan’s cock bumping against him, the warmth and rigidity of it making Leon shiver, wanting nothing more than for that cock to fill him completely. And Piers was there, sitting up against the pillows again,  whispering soft words and stealing all of Leon’s keens and whimpers with his lips, his fingers buried in Leon’s hair, tugging him closer, holding him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined, head dropping between his shoulders when he felt more fingers on him, knowing the gentle slide and experienced touch that belonged to Piers. He gnawed on his lower lip, his brows furrowed and breaths heavy as he tried not to come. But it felt so good. Raihan’s fingers in him, grinding against his walls and spreading him wide; Piers’ fingers on his clit, rubbing and stroking the hardened root, making his body feel like it was on fire—a fire that ignited in his lower stomach. His hips rolled on their own, grinding back against Raihan’s fingers, mewling when Raihan grabbed his ass and groaned, apparently enjoying the show Leon was putting on for him. Piers sighed against his lips, drunk off Leon’s pleasure. It was too much. It was too good. He never wanted it to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he could feel it, could feel his body tipping over the edge, could feel the numbing warmth overtaking him, consuming him and erasing all thought, all memory, all wants and desires other than Piers and Raihan. His lovers. His gods. How many fingers did Raihan have in him? Two, three, more? It was hard for him to tell where he ended and where Piers and Raihan began, but what he did know was that they made his body sing, if his broken cries and trembling arms were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keened into Piers’ kiss, his back arching and hips twitching uncontrollably, the corners of his eyes wet, his thighs slippery with his slick. He wanted more; he needed more; he needed—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers pulled away, and Leon whined at the sudden loss. Piers looked at him, at his disheveled hair and hooded, unfocused gaze, at his trembling body that couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop grinding against Raihan’s fingers, trying to get them in deeper. Leon cried softly for him when their eyes met, trying to get Piers to come back to him, to make him feel good again. Piers flicked his gaze over Leon’s shoulder, looking up at Raihan with dark eyes. “He’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan kissed up Leon’s spine and removed his fingers, to which Leon whined, pushing his hips back, wanting to be filled again. “Shh, baby, we’ve got you.” Raihan whispered against his skin, draping himself over Leon’s back and encompassing him in warmth and love. “Gonna make you feel so good.” he murmured into Leon’s hair, his hands sliding up Leon’s back and gently pushing him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon followed Raihan’s gentle push, bending his back until his chest touched the bed, his ass in the air. He should have been embarrassed, should have felt ridiculous to be in such a position, but the sound of Raihan’s low moan behind him eased the tension, his hands trailing up his thighs and to his sex, his thumbs dipping between his slick folds and teasing his needy hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Raihan breathed, one hand leaving Leon to grab his cock. Leon slumped forward when he felt the blunt head of his cock press against this entrance, hot and hard and perfect against him. “Can’t wait to fill you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers threaded through his hair, and Leon looked up with hooded eyes to see Piers staring down at him, his expression neutral but his eyes dark. Leon whined softly when the head of Raihan’s cock penetrated him, slipping into his tight, wet walls, both men groaning at the sensation. Leon’s gaze flicked to Piers’ sex, which was flushed a pretty pink color before him and wet with arousal. Leon keened, back arching and hands reaching out for purchase on Piers’ thighs as Raihan shallowly thrusted, sliding more of his length into Leon’s tight entrance. Leon’s mouth was so close to Piers’ sex, his hot breath ghosting over heated flesh. He looked back up at Piers, barely able to keep his eyes open as a pleasurable warmth bloomed through him, starting where Raihan filled him completely. “Can I?” he asked, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers smirked at him, brushing back Leon’s bangs so he could see him better. “I would never say no to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon knew his movements could be awkward sometimes; sometimes he didn’t know what to do to make his boyfriends feel good, but he always tried to follow their lead. One time Raihan told him it was best to let his horny thoughts do all the work for him, and that was what he did now. His lips met Piers’ sex on a moan, his eyes screwed shut as Raihan quickened his pace, his cock fully sheathed in Leon’s slick walls. He never thought he could take something as big as Raihan’s cock. He absentmindedly thought back to just a few months ago, when anything more than a finger hurt and felt uncomfortable. Now, with his thighs parted for Raihan’s cock and his tongue licking up Piers’ sex, he couldn’t believe he went this long without intimacy, without love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was servicing Piers, Piers and Raihan still had complete control over him, his body feeling weightless and his two lovers were the only things keeping him grounded. Raihan’s nails dug into the meat of his hips, holding him in a vice grip as he fucked him open, his hips rolling deliciously and his generous length rubbing all the right spots to make Leon’s eyes roll back. Piers had his hands in Leon’s hair, tugging the strands when Leon laved at his clit, hard and swollen beneath his tongue, and rolled his hips when Leon gently suckled him. The taste of Piers was intoxicating, much better than the times he tasted himself on his boyfriends’ lips. He could drink it all day, could keep his tongue on the tip of Piers’ clit and his lips wrapped around the root, occasionally dipping between his folds and to his entrance, where the source of the sweet nectar hid. He loved the taste of both his lovers, loved swallowing Raihan’s come and loved drowning in Piers’ slick. He moaned softly when he felt his chin grow wet, and again when Piers rolled his hips forward, forcing more of Leon’s mouth on him. Judging by Piers’ soft sighs and gasps, he must have been doing a good enough job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan leaned forward with a grunt, his hips slapping against Leon’s ass, the sound of their coupling drowned out by Leon’s needy whines and moans, his lips parted as he mouthed at Piers’ sex, trying his best to make his lover feel good. His walls clenched around Raihan’s length on their own, pulsing weakly with every hard drag when Raihan pulled out, only to be filled to the brink with all of him as he thrusted back in. His legs trembled; he surely would’ve slumped down on the bed if it hadn’t been for Raihan’s bruising grip on his hips. That thought had Leon’s hips jerking, rolling back to meet Raihan’s thrusts. Oh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoped there would be marks on his hips. He never thought he would be into bruises and bites, but the idea of Raihan marking him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was enough to make him melt, to make him moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a ragged exhale. He glanced up through thick lashes, seeing an expression on Piers he had never seen before. Piers’ eyes were locked on Leon’s backside, where Raihan pounded into him, lips parted, brows knitted together and with a look of…</span>
  <em>
    <span>openness </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted on his face. Leon had never seen Piers look so open, so vulnerable before. He normally hid his emotions very well, concealed behind his cool demeanor and aloof attitude, but now… Leon keened, his sex pulsing with need, causing Raihan to groan in response, his hips losing rhythm momentarily. Leon rubbed the base of his tongue along the hard root of Piers’ clit, wanting to hear that ragged gasp again. Piers’ stomach clenched, his thighs twitching around Leon’s head, and he looked down, clear green eyes meeting hazy gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the openness was gone, replaced by a soft, almost amused smile. Leon whined, wanting to see Piers enjoying himself again. Piers brushed through Leon’s hair, holding it back in a gentle yet firm grip. “You look so good like this, on your knees and taking both of us.” Piers mused. “Does it feel good, my lion?” Leon mewled with a nod, and Piers chuckled breathlessly. He watched with dark eyes as Raihan’s pace grew erratic, barely pulling his cock out more than an inch, a satisfied smirk quirking his lips at the sound of his lovers’ moans and cries. Piers met Leon’s gaze again. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me? I like watching you play with yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon keened, slumping forward as he moved one hand away from Piers’ thighs, uncaring of how ridiculously enthusiastic he seemed as he touched himself, jolting at the first touch of fingers on his sensitive clit. He felt his walls tighten around Raihan’s cock and heard Raihan’s ragged moan behind him. It was hard to focus on everything—on Raihan’s thick cock buried inside him, on his fingers rubbing his own clit, on his tongue on Piers’ sex—but he tried. He tried so hard for Piers. And for Raihan. He wanted to be so good for them. He could feel his release creeping up on him, tingling up his spine and blooming throughout his body. He couldn’t control the way his hips rolled back against Raihan’s thrusts, couldn’t control the rapid pace of his fingers on his clit, but he tried to control his mouth, tried to make it good for Piers. He wanted Piers to come on his tongue, wanted to make Piers feel so good that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come. He wanted to be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,” the sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts, back to the present and back to where his boyfriends made him feel so good. He looked up, blinking blearily, and his eyes met Piers’. Piers looked down at him, his fingers tangled in Leon’s hair and his hips twitching minutely. Leon felt Piers’ clit harden under his tongue, and he tried to mimic the things Piers did to him. He hoped he was being good. Leon must have been making a weird face, because Piers chuckled softly, the openness in his gaze returning. “You’re so good for us, my lion.” he kept his voice quiet, but Leon heard it as if he screamed it at the top of his lungs for the entire city to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all Leon needed. The thread holding him together snapped, and he fell forward, unable to keep his balance as his orgasm wracked through his body. He cried out, a steady stream of moans falling from his lips as his hips bucked, his walls pulsing around Raihan’s length, and his nails dug into Piers’ slender thighs. He couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop the seemingly endless waves of pleasure crashing over him, and he didn’t want it to end. He wanted this to be his life, to be loved and adored by two amazing people, who treated him like he was worth something. Worth loving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to say it. Wanted to say it so badly to the two people in the world who made him so stupidly happy. He moaned against Piers’ thigh, hiding the confession in his mewls and whimpers, his body heaving with each ragged breath as his orgasm subsided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan fell against his back, his thrusts short and hard, and Leon moaned softly when his cunt grew impossibly warm. Raihan’s low moan vibrated through him, and a final pulse of climax shot through Leon at the realization that Raihan had come inside him. He whined, writhing beneath Raihan, biting his lower lip as he basked in the warmth of Raihan’s come filling him, his cock pulsing inside him as he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan grunted as he dragged his cock out from Leon’s entrance, their combined slick and come slowly dripping from Leon’s well-loved cunt, causing Leon to whine at the sudden loss. Leon opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them during his orgasm, and he noticed Piers’ fingers on his own clit, rubbing in slow circles as he sighed, brushing through Leon’s hair with his free hand. Leon’s brows furrowed when he realized what he had done. He couldn’t pleasure Piers while his orgasm consumed him, and he made Piers get himself off instead of Leon doing it for him. Leon whimpered, trying to move, but his limbs felt like jelly. He failed Piers. He couldn’t make him come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I’m sorry,” he shifted, trying to sit up but failing. Thankfully Raihan was there, arms wrapped around his waist and lifting him when he sat up, holding him close and humming happily, still lost in post-orgasmic bliss. But Leon felt cold. Stupid. How could he come without making sure Piers did, too? What kind of boyfriend was he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shushed him with a kiss, tenderly cupping Leon’s cheeks as their lips met. “You have nothing to apologize for, my lion.” Piers whispered against Leon’s lips. “You did so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon whined, wrapping his arms around Piers’ neck. He felt Raihan’s lips on the back of his neck, moaning softly to himself as he rubbed against him, his softening cock still wet with Leon’s come. “I didn’t—I couldn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled, pulling away so Leon could see the amusement in his green eyes. “You did everything right, Leon. I love watching you come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan groaned behind him, still languidly rolling his hips and rubbing his soft cock against Leon’s lower back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re perfect, babydoll.” he mumbled into Leon’s skin, gently kissing his neck before speaking again. “Can’t believe we got so lucky to have you with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon made a soft noise, wanting to be closer to his boyfriends, wanted their warmth and love and care. Piers stroked his cheek, a soft smile on his face and an emotion in his eyes that was hard for Leon to describe. Leon thought Piers looked happy, but also strangely sad. Which wasn’t right. Why would Piers be sad? Was he lying, and he really wasn’t satisfied with Leon—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was knocked out of his thoughts when Piers kissed him again, and Raihan’s kisses on his neck grew more bold, biting and licking the sensitive skin there. Whatever Leon thought, he had no time to dwell on as Piers and Raihan held him close, enveloping him in a gentle embrace. He could hear music playing; a slow, gentle beat, and he moaned quietly, allowing Piers and Raihan to move him on his back, both men crowding over him and showering him with soft kisses and gentle touches.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leon didn’t know what time it was when he woke, but he knew he was alone. Which wasn’t normal. Normally there would be at least one other person in bed with him. He slowly opened his eyes, still under sleep’s spell but coherent enough to look around the loft, wondering why he was alone and where his boyfriends could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up in bed when he spotted two figures on the balcony. The balcony door was firmly shut, which also wasn’t normal. He tilted his head, blinking away the sleep as he tried to make out what Piers and Raihan were doing on the balcony. Raihan had his back to him, but Leon could see the tension in his shoulders and watched in confusion at the frantic way Raihan’s hands moved. He could just barely make out Piers’ expression, and he didn’t look happy; his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrow as Raihan spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could hear their voices, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Their voices were strained, their words short and clipped. It almost sounded like they were arguing. Leon’s brows furrowed. He never heard Piers and Raihan argue before. Sure, they bickered like an old married couple, but it was done so with humor and love. Whatever conversation they were having, it was devoid of any warm emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ gaze flicked to Leon, their eyes meeting and Leon tensing at the coldness in Piers’ expression. Piers stopped talking, his body rigid as he stared at Leon. Raihan turned to follow Piers’ gaze, and his shoulders slumped and his expression softened. Raihan reached for the balcony door, sliding it open enough to poke his head through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, babydoll.” Raihan’s soft smile didn’t meet his eyes. Piers continued to stare at him coldly. “We’ll be there in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon hummed, his lids droopy with sleep, and he fell back onto the bed. He was too tired to argue, his body thoroughly sated and exhausted after Piers and Raihan had their way with him. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him again, and he couldn’t hear his boyfriends’ voices anymore. Maybe he was just dreaming. That would explain why Piers and Raihan weren’t acting like themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. SIXTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moment you've all been waiting for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of the month was approaching, and Leon would start his new job soon. He already left his retail job, and he felt guilty that he didn’t feel sad about leaving his coworkers despite their well-wishes. Piers agreed to let him stay at the club until the end of the month, though Leon’s regulars were very upset to hear that he was leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was out grocery shopping when his phone buzzed in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: wanna go out of the club with a bang?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon narrowed his eyes in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: you’ve been making a lot of progress during our lessons. i think u should show off on stage for your last day ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s heart jumped in his chest. He had (embarrassingly) asked Raihan if he could show him some pole dancing moves, and Raihan gladly accepted. Leon only had a few lessons with Raihan, and he didn’t think those lessons would come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon’s thumbs flew across his phone, typing out the first excuse that came to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Piers doesn’t want me on stage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply was almost instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: Piers says it’s okay. he was the one who suggested it, actually. guess he finally wants to show you off like he does with me ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gulped. He could admit he had thought about it more than once. About being up on stage, blinded by lights and encouraged by cheers. It was part of the reason he asked Raihan to teach him some moves. He wanted to know what it was like to have that natural sexual prowess Raihan had, wanted a glimpse into what it was like to have people adore him, fawn over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were shaking as he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: I hardly know any moves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: don’t worry! that’s what i’m here for! i’ll teach you something simple yet VERY effective ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon paused. Was he really doing this? Raihan and Yell and the other dancers made it look so easy. They made it look like so much fun. And it was his last shift at the club. He would never have to see those people again, and no one would know his little secret. Spikemuth was a big city, and he used an alias at the club. The chances were slim of someone realizing Dande from the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club and Leon the journalist were the same person. It would be his little secret. His thrilling, adrenaline-inducing secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: I won’t do full nudity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: damn, that’s a shame. but ok ;(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone bumped Leon’s shoulder, and he realized he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk gawking at his phone like an idiot. He moved out of the way and sent another message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Can we talk more about this at home?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan: sure thing bb, will be waiting for you ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sighed, his shoulders slumping and his heart racing. Was he really going to do this?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for this?” Yell asked, applying the finishing touches to Leon’s makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could hear the muffled sound of the crowd in the club’s main room. Word got out that Leon was performing for his last night at the club, and the place was packed, which did absolutely nothing for Leon’s nerves. He had a decent slot, set right in the middle of the night between two established dancers, but nowhere near Yell or Raihan’s sets, and he was grateful for that. He would rather have one of the early slots rather than anxiously waiting all night for his turn. Leon flinched when Yell spritzed his face with setting spray, his stomach tied in knots and a lump caught in his throat. “I…I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell stepped back, eyeing Leon with a scrutinizing gaze. “You can back out if you want. I know I kinda encouraged you to try dancing, but you don’t have to do it if it’s too much for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pursed his lips, thinking over the many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversations he’d had with Piers and Raihan over this very same thing. Raihan was more than happy to teach him a dance, but he wanted to make sure Leon was comfortable performing, and Piers was mother-henning as usual. But, as time passed and his last day at the club approached, Leon realized he wanted to do this. Yes, he was scared shitless and nervous beyond belief, but performing on stage seemed like a testament to how far he’d come. Just a few months ago he was a shy, awkward introvert with no friends and with a constant cloud of doom lingering over him, and he didn’t see his life getting any better. But now, after getting his job at the club and meeting Piers and Raihan, he had really come out of his shell. He was more confident in himself, more secure in his body, and had made really great friendships with everyone at the club. And now he was leaving to start the job of his dreams—well, a major stepping stone to achieving the job of his dreams—and he was certain it was because of the confidence boost the club gave him. He wanted to do this to prove to himself that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and to show everyone how much he changed for the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Yell with a small smile. “No, I…I wanna do this. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this.” his hands were shaking, but he could do it. He knew he could. He desperately hoped he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell smiled back at him, her expression fond. “You’ve changed so much since I first met you. You’re like my little brother, all grown up and ready to swing on a pole for money.” she sniffled, pretending to wipe away an invisible tear from her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, thankful for Yell trying her best to calm his nerves. “I’m not that much younger than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell continued to smile as she fixed a stray strand of Leon’s hair, smoothing it with her hand before spraying it down with hairspray. “You’re practically a baby compared to the rest of us. Our little Dande, all grown up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell blinked, her eyes widening. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled slightly, knowing he was breaking a club rule but couldn’t make himself care at the moment. “My name is Leon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell’s lips parted, her eyes filling with warmth. “I’m Eclipse. Apparently I was born during a solar eclipse, and my parents are very weird.” she giggled, tucking a strand of curly pink hair behind her ear. “We’re definitely gonna stay in touch after you leave, right? Like, we’re gonna hang out every day and talk shit about Nezu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, his hands no longer shaking as badly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The lights in the club dimmed, and the crowd went wild. Leon gulped, his hands trembling as he approached the stage. Yell and Raihan remained backstage with the other dancers, sending Leon on his way after they hugged him and wished him luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this, babydoll.” Raihan muttered in his ear when he embraced him. “Just do the moves I taught you, and they’ll be putty in your hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers was supposedly out on the club floor, watching Leon with the patrons packed in tables and booths, with some standing after all the seats were taken. Whoever told the patrons that Leon was performing did a thorough job of spreading the news. Once the stage lights turned on, blinding Leon in white, he couldn’t see the crowd or Piers. But he knew Piers was there, watching him with a steely gaze and clenched jaw. Leon practiced with Raihan at home, and Piers would sometimes watch with a dark gaze. Raihan told him that was Piers’ way of showing he was “unbelievably turned on,” but sometimes Leon didn’t know what to think of Piers’ looks, especially after that time he caught Piers and Raihan arguing on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stood in the center of the stage, his back to a pole and his hands gripping the metal so tightly it turned his knuckles white. When the stage lights shined on him, he smiled nervously, but he couldn’t deny the rush he felt at the sound of the crowd cheering for him. His stomach tied in knots, his knees shook, but he remained standing, his shoulders back and his chin up. He could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wore something simple, a white oversized sweater, but it was what he wore underneath that would take his performance to another level. He tried learning how to dance in heels, wanting to be as graceful as Raihan in stilettos, but he couldn’t master it in time. Once his outfit was decided, Raihan suggested wearing white dance shoes with the white stockings he wore, and, as ridiculous as Leon felt, apparently he looked good enough to entice a crowd, if their rowdy cheers were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, smiling shyly as his set music played. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he listened to the beat, waiting for his cue to begin. Since Leon had no dancing experience, Raihan taught him something simple, something that mostly involved hip movements and hair tossing. Leon exhaled shakily. The song reached its hook, and it was time for him to perform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his back to the pole, he slowly slid down, rolling his hips side to side in beat with the music, keeping his knees locked together and trying desperately not to fall. Keeping his posture straight and staying upright was incredibly difficult, and he had no idea how Raihan made it look so easy. It was hard for him to focus on everything going on—the blinding lights, the roar of the crowd, and remembering all the dance moves—but Leon felt reassured he was doing a good job when he noticed bills of cash already littered the stage. Someone in the crowd thought he was worthy of praise, and that made him smile shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his knees hit the floor, he spread his thighs, running his hands down and tugging teasingly on the elastic of the white stockings, keeping his head down and sparing shy glances to the crowd. Since he was one of the first performers that night, he didn’t have the privilege of having a long set like Raihan, so he would have to make the most of what little time he had. He brought his knees together, angling his body and trailing his fingers up his thighs, to which the crowd hollered in response. His hands continued upward, reaching the bottom of his sweater, and he bit his lip. His heart hammered in his chest, his throat was dry, and he couldn’t look at anything other than his own fingers as they slowly lifted his sweater. His heart pounded in his ears, drowning out the sound of the crowd as the plush white sweater brushed his skin, sliding up his thighs and revealing something pink and frilly underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell recommended the color, saying pastel pink would go well with his hair and skin tone. Raihan found the outfit, but Leon didn’t ask where. He was too busy keeping his heart from leaping out of his body at the sight of the frilly outfit. There was no way he could make such a thing look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet here he was, pulling his sweater forward so it stretched over his backside, lifting to show the hint of pastel pink panties with white trim, with a glimpse of a tiny pink skirt peeking out beneath the sweater. Leon shyly wagged his hips, trying to seem playful instead of terrified, and the crowd roared. Leon’s cheeks burned at the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, Dande!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon blinked, his small smile falling as a slight confusion appeared on his face. He knew that voice. He subtly looked to the side, looking through his peripheral vision to see Raihan’s tall figure standing backstage, a playful smirk gracing his handsome face. Leon chuckled softly, looking down to conceal his amusement. Although he still felt wildly embarrassed, hearing Raihan cheering him on was enough to give him another boost of confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of his sweater, letting the oversized clothing fall back over his thighs and conceal what he wore beneath. He couldn’t hide his smile at the sounds of groans from the crowd, wanting to see more of him, but he had a set to finish. He agonized over what kind of entertainer he should be in the weeks leading up to his performance. He didn’t have Raihan’s raw sexual prowess, able to command a stage with a crook of his finger, and he didn’t have the confident, playful aura of Yell, who charmed her audience with her smile. Raihan suggested he take a different approach to his performance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute and shy, that’s what guys like about you. They’re gonna lose it while watching your first dance, so just play up the whole ‘cute but awkward virgin’ thing and you’re good!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stood as gracefully as he could, trying to remain alluring without falling on his face. He faced the pole, his back to the audience, and remembered Piers’ words to him when they first met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awkward virgins make for terrible pole dancers, love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers was out there in the crowd somewhere, watching that same awkward, fumbling, anxious mess of a human try to prove to himself that he could step out of his comfort zone and take control of himself. It was oddly empowering for Leon to have come this far. Maybe he actually was worth something in life. Maybe he wasn’t a total failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have enough time to learn anything too complicated on the pole, but luckily he had the strength to lift himself and make his moves look more polished and exaggerated. Raihan constantly complimented his strength while teaching Leon how to dance, and this was the only part of the set Leon felt fully confident in. He kept his sweater on for now, purposely bending over or lifting his legs so his bottom half would peek out from under the sweater. Raihan told him the patrons liked to be teased rather than having everything revealed at once. He spun idly around the pole once, twice, until he had enough momentum to lift himself, waiting until the song playing reached its climax before starting with the first moves Raihan taught him. Leon had no idea these moves actually had names, but Raihan seemed to know all about the intricacies of pole dancing, and so Leon believed what his boyfriend told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started with a knee spin, lifting his legs and holding himself up by his arms as he spun around the pole, trying not to think of all the ways this could go wrong and hoping he looked good enough for the patrons. As the room spun around him, it became easier for Leon to lose himself in the performance, and he could calm down somewhat as he listened to the music and did everything Raihan told him to do. He remembered Raihan’s hands on his as he taught him the proper way to grip the pole, all while making every innuendo imaginable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re good at gripping things that are long and hard, this shouldn’t be a problem for you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon smiled to himself at the memory, swinging his legs into a front hook, his legs bent and his shoulders parallel with the pole, the blush in his cheeks receding as he grew used to the cheers and whistles from the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered Piers accompanying him to pole practice once, watching with a steady gaze as Raihan helped him with his form. Piers had owned the club for so long that he had an eye for what looked good to the patrons and what didn’t. Leon remembered Piers’ soft words and gentle touches, but he also remembered the slight tension beneath Piers’ mask. Piers could pretend nothing was wrong, but Leon could tell that something wasn’t right between them. He just hoped he was doing a good enough job for Piers this time. He only ever wanted to be good for Piers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his pace slowed around the pole, he gently landed on his feet, ankles crossed and arms behind him, holding the pole to stay balanced. He bit his lip, reaching for the high neck of the sweater with trembling hands. He smiled slightly, embarrassed by the amount of praise he received just from lowering the neckline, dragging the cozy sweater down his neck and revealing a pretty pink ruffled choker, the same color as the bottoms he exposed moments ago. He let go of the neckline; the sweater bouncing back to cover his choker, and he trailed his hands down. He tried to do it the way Raihan taught him, tried to be slow and sensual and teasing, but he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and couldn’t keep the sheepish grin off his face. Thankfully, the crowd kept him going, their cheers and whistles and praises giving Leon that extra boost of confidence he needed. They wanted to see Leon on stage; they wanted to see him perform, and he would give that to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached his hips, he crossed his arms in front of himself, unable to hold back the bashful smile at the intense roar from the crowd when they realized what he was doing. His knuckles white with how tightly he gripped the hem of the sweater, looking down and watching his own hands as they slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulled the sweater up his body. He was thankful the sweater concealed his face as he pulled it over his head, for it gave him a moment to calm himself down at the sudden cheering when the patrons saw what he wore beneath the sweater. He knew his face was red; he knew he looked ridiculous, but he also couldn’t stop himself from chuckling softly. He felt dizzy, like he was caught between feeling mortified and feeling ecstatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon still wasn’t sure how Raihan convinced him to wear it. The first time Raihan showed it to him, Leon frowned with a firm </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, not a chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And yet here he was, tossing the sweater behind him and laying himself bare—well, as bare as he wanted to be, anyway—for the crowd before him, forcing himself to stand up straight and exude a faux-confidence, although he knew he couldn’t completely erase the nervous tension in his body and the shaky smile on his face. Yell said it was the perfect color for him, Raihan said it would make the patrons jizz in their pants when they saw it, and Piers told him he looked lovely in it. Maybe that’s how they convinced Leon to wear it. Regardless, he stepped back, reaching for the pole again before he could chicken out and run off the stage with his figurative tail between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung with more vigor, now running on adrenaline and telling himself the better he performed, the more accomplished he would feel at the end. His entire outfit was now on display—the two piece, frilly pink thing in stark contrast to his dark skin, but even Leon had to admit it was a nice color combination. He could feel the little pink panties riding up his cheeks as he swung his legs into a carousel position, his legs tucked behind him with only his arms holding him up on the pole, and he could feel the skirt attached to the panties skittering around him, the white lace hem lifting to expose more of what was hidden beneath. The white waistband came up to his waist, concealing most of his abdominal muscles while exposing all the muscles on his backside and upper thighs. Leon didn’t understand how anyone could think a fully grown, well-built man could look good in frilly pink lingerie and white thigh-high socks, but Yell and Raihan told him to trust them, and—if the cheers from the crowd were anything to go by—it seemed they knew the patrons better than Leon did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The top of his outfit clung tightly to his chest, the laces in front pulled tight enough to keep the fabric from moving too much and tied together in a cute little bow by Yell, who helped him get the outfit on. That was the one requirement Leon had about the outfit: that it covered his chest and wouldn’t budge once it was on. Leon supposed he should have been more specific about how much of his upper body the top covered, for the strip of pink fabric only covered his pecs and nothing else, leaving his collarbones and upper abdomen bare. The white ruffles along the seams were itchy and scratched his skin as he moved, and the little balloon-sleeves at his shoulders were too tight and felt constricting on his arms, so he had to be careful not to rip anything. He didn’t know how Raihan and the other dancers could perform in such uncomfortable clothing, though it would explain why they were comfortable stripping their clothing away as soon as they could. He swung his left leg around the pole, bending his knee to and holding the pole between his left leg, using the added balance to extend his right leg, trying to be as graceful as he could be as he slowly lowered himself down the pole. He tried not to wince when he felt the panties bunch between his cheeks, exposing more of himself than he initially intended to. When he first started learning pole dancing, Raihan teased that he looked constipated from how hard he concentrated, and needed to let loose and enjoy the performance more. Leon hoped he was doing a good enough job as he softly landed on his knees. The last song of his set began, and he had to make it count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric pulled and stretched around his body as he moved, sitting on his ass with his knees bent and legs tucked in beside him, the position awkward and uncomfortable but fit well with the “cute” theme of the outfit. He leaned forward on his hands, momentarily startled by the amount of cash lying about on stage. He widened his eyes, unbelieving that it was all for him, but there was no one else on stage, so it had to be. He smiled softly, glancing a grateful gaze to the crowd, who reciprocated by tossing more bills at him. Leon definitely didn’t think he did anything worthy of this much money, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He bit his lip again, arching his back as he lifted his hands, slowly dragging his fingers up his thighs, teasingly pulling at the ruffled skirt and lifting it, showing more of the pink panties beneath. He giggled—actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as humiliating as it was—at the praise from the crowd, letting his skirt fall back in place as his hands continued their way up, tracing the contour of his abdominal muscles before reaching the swell of his pecs and cupping his chest with uncertain hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric on his chest was thin, a single layer separating his bare chest from the eyes of the crowd. The club was always cold—Leon still wasn’t sure if Piers did it on purpose or not—and his nipples were nearly always hard, pulled tight into small buds poking against the fabric of his clothing. He spread his fingers on his chest, his nipples perked between his middle and ring fingers. The pastel pink fabric stretched as Leon squeezed, a blush dusting across his cheeks and nose at the raucous applause. It seemed Piers and Raihan weren’t the only ones who liked Leon’s chest. Just a few months ago, he would have never dreamed of putting his chest on display like this, but now he felt a sense of arousal just from pinching his nipples between his fingers in front of strangers. He gulped, the frilly pink choker around his neck suddenly feeling too tight. He squeezed his thighs together, his blush growing redder when he realized he was getting turned on from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t take off any more clothing, so this was more of a striptease than anything else, but apparently that didn’t dissuade the patrons. They continued to sing Leon’s praises as he leaned forward, crawling on hands and knees to the end of the runway as the last song continued to play. He fell forward, bending his arms and burying his face against his forearms, his entire face red as he pushed his ass in the air, spreading his thighs wide and giving the patrons “one hell of a view,” as Raihan put it. He had to keep his face covered for this part to hide the extreme blush on his face. When Raihan first showed him how to do this move, his eyes were wide and his mouth was dry as his boyfriend demonstrated what to do, and Leon thought there was no way in hell he could ever pull it off. But as the song’s slow, booming bass pounded through the speakers, Leon lowered his hips, rolling them in time with the beat. He remembered Raihan’s body on his when he showed Leon how to sensually roll his hips against the stage floor, Raihan’s pelvis against Leon’s ass, grinding Leon’s body down with each beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Follow my lead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered into his ear, his cock hard against Leon’s ass as their bodies rolled together as one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s face felt like it would melt when he realized he was wet. Thinking about Raihan grinding against him put him in a daze. The harsh stage lights above him and the neon lights around him blurred through his hazy vision, and the roar of the crowd became dulled out by the heavy thumping of his heart. This sort of rush must have been why Raihan loved performing so much—being in full control of himself, of his sexuality, and knowing that others liked watching it. He finally understood, and it was almost euphoric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly sat back up, hiding the damp spot that was sure to have stained his bottoms by now, but he continued to roll his hips to the rhythm of the final song in his set. His eyes were heavy, barely able to keep them open as he trailed his hands back up to his chest, squeezing his pecs and biting his lip to suppress a soft moan. Thankfully his noises couldn’t be heard over the music, but the crowd loved Leon’s performance, regardless. When the song reached its final crescendo, Leon stood on shaky legs and sauntered back to the pole. Although his arms and legs felt like jelly—both from the adrenaline rush of being on stage and from the unexplainable surge of lust coursing through him—he lifted himself back up, his muscles bulging and his abdomen tightening as he moved into the hardest position Raihan taught him. Leon even added an extra leg workout routine while preparing for this moment as he swung upside down on the pole, his right leg wrapped around the pole and being the only thing keeping him up as he extended his left leg behind him, remembering to keep his toes pointed like Raihan told him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ended on the final beat, Leon extended his arms, hanging in the air as the spotlight shone on him, his hair hanging down around him and nearly touching the floor. His right leg trembled with the exertion of keeping his entire body upside down on the pole, but the roaring applause Leon received was worth the pain. The lights dimmed as his set ended, and Leon slowly brought his feet back to the ground, his eyes widening when he saw how much money the patrons threw on stage. A hostess walked on stage to collect Leon’s money for him, allowing him to leave the stage and end his short-lived career as an exotic dancer. The patrons cheered for him as he exited the stage, and Leon gave them a small smile and shy wave, feeling wholly embarrassed now that the adrenaline had worn off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Leon glanced out into the crowd, he couldn’t see Piers among the nameless faces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for not updating last week! My internet's been out since the 1st (great start to the new year -.-) and I'm at my aunt's house using her internet to update. If only she knew this was what I needed her internet for lmao. But again, I'm so very sorry!! I hope this chapter makes up for it! T_T</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>! I'll be posting the reference picture I used for Leon's outfit if you'd like to take a look ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. SEVENTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t remember the last time a first-timer made so much money.” Yell stated, inspecting each bill before placing it in the growing pile as she helped Leon count the tips he made that night. “This is like…Kibana-levels of cash, and you didn’t even get naked!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon flushed, smiling shyly as he tried not to lose count. “Maybe they felt sorry for me, or something. It’s not like I did anything special.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you weren’t hanging upside down while shooting ping pong balls outta your ass, but some performers don’t have to do crazy shit to make money. Sometimes it’s just their aura, y’know? And you definitely had it. It was…almost endearing, watching you like that. Like watching your boyfriend try something out of their comfort zone to make you happy. It was cute. And incredibly sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon made a face, scrunching his nose in disbelief. “It couldn’t have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yell waved a stack of bills in his face. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly liked it. Don’t punch a gift-horse in the face, or however the saying goes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look a gift-horse in the mouth.” Leon corrected with an amused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, same thing. It’s a stupid saying, anyway. Never even heard of a gift-horse before.” Yell shrugged dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, turning to the dressing room door as it opened and another performer entered, his body covered in shimmer and bills shoved in his neon pink briefs. He first nodded in greeting to Yell, then turned to Leon. “Hey, Dande, Nezu told me he wants to talk with you after we close tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s expression fell. He had yet to see Piers after his performance, and he wondered if he did something wrong or if Piers was angry at him for something. “Oh,” he muttered weakly, his voice cracking a bit, “okay, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to amble, yet move entirely too quickly for Leon’s liking. He couldn’t ignore the dread building in his chest, the anxious cloud looming behind him and making him look over his shoulder, feeling like something was after him. Piers stayed in his office the rest of the night, and Leon didn’t know what he wanted to talk to him about, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good. He only saw glimpses of Raihan throughout the night, and he acted normally, smiling cheerfully at him when their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing time came all too soon, and when Leon realized he was done with his closing duties, he had no other choice but to go to Piers’ office. He bid farewell to the other dancers and servers, some of them giving him hugs and others congratulating him on his new job. Leaving the club was a bittersweet feeling—he liked the people he worked with and he would miss them, but he was leaving to start his path towards his dream career—but he appreciated everyone’s well-wishes and he hoped the same success for them. After a very long farewell from Yell, which involved tight hugs and promises of get-togethers, he turned to the employee section, where Piers waited for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ door was slightly ajar, giving Leon flashbacks to when he accidentally walked in on Piers and Raihan so many months ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much has changed since then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he reached for Piers’ door with uncertain hands, gently opening the door and entering Piers’ office for what would most likely be the last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers sat at his desk, staring intently at his computer when Leon entered. Before Leon could say anything, he was tightly embraced from the side, Raihan throwing his arms over Leon’s shoulders and holding him close. “You did it, babydoll! You were amazing!” he complimented, placing a firm kiss to Leon’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon laughed breathlessly and returned the embrace, blanketing himself in Raihan’s warmth. “I don’t think I did all that great.” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat at the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? You had them eating outta the palm of your hand! And Yell told me you made a shit-ton of money. That’s awesome, baby.” Raihan praised, resting his cheek on the top of Leon’s head, looking at Piers. “Didn’t he do great, Piers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers finally turned to look at them, and the mask was on in full-force. He smiled slightly, but it didn’t meet his eyes, standing at his desk but not moving any closer to Leon. “Yeah, you did great, Leon. The patrons really liked your performance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan huffed, and Leon could tell he rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you loved it too, Piers. You don’t gotta be shy. Maybe if you ask nicely, Leon will wear that cute little outfit and put on a private show for us tonight.” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes widened, his cheeks hot, his lips parted in shock. “Uh…I don’t know if—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head slightly. “That won’t be necessary.” he looked down at his desk, idly moving papers around. Leon’s heart raced when he realized Piers was avoiding eye-contact with him. “There’s something I wanted to talk to Leon about before we leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan tilted his head. “Oh, yeah? Want me to wait in the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers looked up, but only looked at Raihan. “No, this involves you, too.” When Piers finally looked at Leon again, a sudden, uncomfortable tension rose in the room, making Leon’s heart skip a beat. Raihan must have felt it, too, for he tightened his arms around Leon’s shoulders. “I’ve been keeping tabs on your stalkers, and I have good news. It seems they’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows rose, parting his lips to speak, but Raihan beat him to it. “Gone? Do stalkers even do that, just up and leave?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shrugged slightly. “Guess they realized Leon was too difficult of a target. I wanted to make sure they were gone for good before telling you, but it’s been weeks since my men have seen them. You’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon wanted to sigh with relief, his shoulders relaxing. Piers only had good things to tell him, and it seemed Leon got worked up for nothing. “Oh,” he breathed, “that’s good to hear. At least I won’t have to worry about them anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One corner of Piers’ lips quirked in a small smile, though his expression remained blank. Cold. “So it’s safe for you to go back to your apartment now.” he said, reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a key. “I spoke to your landlord this morning, and they reinstated your lease.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows quirked, and Raihan tensed beside him. Leon felt his throat tighten. “I…what do you mean?” he asked, his voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers’ expression didn’t change as he walked closer to Leon, extending the apartment key to Leon. “My men already moved your things back into your apartment earlier today. Some of them will still keep watch on you to make sure nothing bad happens, but your life should be back to normal now, so I wouldn’t worry if I were you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon reached for the key with shaky hands, confused and worried about what was happening. “Uh, dude? Aren’t we cool with Leon living with us?” Raihan asked, sounding just as puzzled as Leon felt. “I mean, he’s our boyfriend and all—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re starting a new life, Leon.” Piers interrupted, and Leon looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “As a journalist, people need to trust you. You can easily dissuade people about working at the club since you went by a different name, but if you stayed with me, then your reputation would be ruined. Anyone of importance knows who I am in this city, and they’re the same people who will decide whether you succeed. If they found out you’re associated with me, then they’ll never let you live it down. I’ve been selfish by keeping you with me for this long, but I need to think of what’s best for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon couldn’t speak. His vision blackened in the corners, centering on Piers, who looked at him with such blankness it almost didn’t seem real. His hands trembled, the apartment key cold in his grip. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t force the words to come out of his mouth. Thankfully, Raihan spoke for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, what the fuck? Don’t you think this is something we all should’ve discussed together?” Raihan asked with a hard edge to his tone. Leon never heard Raihan sound even remotely angry; he didn’t even know Raihan could get angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers glanced at Raihan with a coldness in his green eyes. “I realize this is sudden, but it’s for the best.” he then looked back at Leon, and Leon felt his lower lip trembling. “You’ve come a long way since we first met, Leon. You should be proud of your accomplishments, and I wish you all the best as a journalist. I know you’ll go far.” And then, with a chilling finality in his voice: “Go back to your apartment, Leon. It’s late.” Piers turned his back to him, walking back towards the desk, clarifying that their conversation was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s legs felt like lead, felt like his feet were glued to the ground. With Raihan’s arms around him, he gently moved Leon to the door. “I’ll walk you out.” he whispered, sparing one last glare at Piers before they left his office. Piers didn’t look at them as they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon felt like he was in a dream, like he wasn’t fully in control of his body as Raihan walked with him through the empty club. “I don’t know what that was all about.” Raihan stated quietly, and Leon finally looked at him to see he wore an expression mixed with confusion and anger. “Something isn’t right with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pursed his lips, his body numb with shock. “Did you know about this?” he whispered, feeling like if he spoke any louder he would explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no, I didn’t know about any of this shit. If I had, I definitely wouldn’t have let this happen.” Raihan seethed. When they reached the entrance of the club, Raihan looked at him, his expression softening at Leon’s trembling lips and broken eyes. “Oh, babydoll,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around Leon and pulling him close. “I’ll talk to him. I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Want me to walk you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon paused before shaking his head. “No, no, I…I think I need to be by myself right now. Need…need some fresh air, I think.” He suddenly felt too big for his skin, like he would burst open and become nothing more than a pile of sadness and despair. He needed to be away from here, away from the club and away from Raihan’s sympathetic gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan smiled softly, cupping Leon’s jaw. Leon’s lower lip quivered. He wouldn’t cry. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cry in front of Raihan. “Don’t worry, babydoll, I’ll fix this. I ain’t letting you go like this. You mean too much to me, to both of us. Piers is just an ass who’s terrible at communicating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a sad smile out of Leon, who leaned into Raihan’s touch, savoring the feeling of being wanted, of possibly being loved. He was so close to knowing what it felt like to be loved, only to have it ripped away from him without warning. “I should go.” he whispered, forcing himself to step away from Raihan, to sever the ties binding them together. Not that he didn’t think Raihan wouldn’t try getting Piers to change his mind, but Leon knew Piers wasn’t the type of person to be easily persuaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan stepped back, watching Leon as he exited the club. “Text me when you get home, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon smiled softly, breathing deeply to hold back the tears. He wouldn’t cry. “I will.” he replied, his voice cracking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Piers thought this was for the best, then Leon had to believe him. Leon knew nothing about relationships, especially ones as complex as theirs. Maybe this was how relationships ended? Maybe one of them decided they didn’t want to be together anymore, and that was it? Leon didn’t know. But it didn’t help the hurt. He held his apartment key close to his chest. He couldn’t even remember what his apartment looked like. Were all his things really there? Was this really how his first proper relationship would end? Did all relationships end this suddenly? Did they all hurt this badly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t cry. He repeated it to himself over and over in his mind. He wouldn’t cry. It was late, hardly anyone was out to see his walk of shame. He wouldn’t cry. There were only a few cars on the road, passing him by without a second thought. He wouldn’t cry. The streets were empty, but Leon wouldn’t disobey traffic laws. He stopped at the crosswalk when it turned red, angrily wiping a stray tear from his cheek as he waited for the light to turn green. He wouldn’t cry. A car pulled up beside him, the stoplight red and waiting for it to turn green, just like Leon. Soon they would both be on their way, Leon to his apartment and the car to…wherever it was going this late at night. He wouldn’t cry. He heard footsteps behind him; people leaving their night shifts like he was, or people going home after a night of drinking. Regardless, they would ignore Leon and he would ignore them. He wouldn’t cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something pressed against his back. Something cold and hard, contrasting the hot breath he felt in his ear. “Make a sound, and you’re getting a bullet in your spine.” a gruff voice behind him growled in his ear. Leon stilled, his heart stopping and a tear freely rolling down his cheek. “Get in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon didn’t move, flicking his gaze to the corner of his eye where the car waiting for the green light hadn’t moved, despite the light turning green moments ago. The man behind him grabbed his shoulder, keeping the gun pressed firmly against his back as he shoved Leon towards the car. Leon still felt in a daze, his body numb and his mind in shock as he let himself be shoved towards the car, both terrified at having a gun pointed so close to his body and still reeling from Piers suddenly severing all ties with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, but Leon couldn’t see inside as he was pushed forward. “Hello, Leon,” a gentle voice greeted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. EIGHTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Raihan was angry was an understatement.</p>
<p>He was <em>furious.</em></p>
<p>Piers didn’t flinch when Raihan threw the door open, his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. He tried to stay calm for Leon, tried to stay positive for him, but for Piers…Raihan couldn’t give two shits about what Piers felt at the moment. “You wanna explain what the fuck that was about?” Raihan seethed, slamming the door behind him. Everyone else had already left for the night, but that didn’t stop Raihan from assaulting furniture to let everyone within a five-mile radius know he was pissed.</p>
<p>Piers didn’t even look at him, sitting leisurely on his desk chair and looking at his phone. “You knew this had to happen. He’s starting his own life, one we don’t belong in.”</p>
<p>Raihan’s right eye twitched, his hands balled into fists. “And you just decided that for all of us, yeah? You know so much about Leon and what’s good for him that <em>you</em> make all his decisions for him?”</p>
<p>One corner of Piers’ lips quirked upward in a humorless smirk. “He doesn’t know what would happen if people found out about us. About his association with me.”</p>
<p>Raihan couldn’t stop the way his upper lip lifted in a snarl. “Fuckin’ hell, Piers, he’s not a child! He’s a grown fucking adult who can make his own decisions. And he’s not stupid or anything. You remember him telling us about how he graduated magnum-cum-loudy or some shit like that. You really think he wouldn’t be able to sit down and have a logical discussion about our relationship?” Raihan knew Piers could be stubborn, but this was taking it too far, and there was only so much bullshit Raihan could deal with before he snapped.</p>
<p>Piers’ thumb idly scrolled along his phone screen, and he still wouldn’t look at Raihan. “You act surprised, but I already told you about this.” </p>
<p>Raihan’s face flashed with confusion, his lips parting to ask what Piers was talking about when a sudden memory appeared in his mind. A late night, a night Raihan remembered as the night he realized he couldn’t let Leon go, holding him close and just about to fall asleep until Piers whispered that he needed to speak with him. Then he remembered Piers, his face cast in a purplish shadow as he stared at him, his green eyes icy cold.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not fair to him to keep him tied to us.”</em>
</p>
<p>It was such a ridiculous thing to say in Raihan’s opinion that he brushed it off with a scoff and assumed Piers was just in one of his weird moods again. He remembered rolling his eyes and waving his hands as he tried to get Piers to listen to how ridiculous he was being, but Piers wouldn’t budge. Then he remembered the look Piers gave Leon when he realized the other man was awake—cold and hard, a striking contrast to the normal warm looks he gave Leon—and something didn’t sit right with Raihan, but he tried to ignore it. Tried to tell himself that Piers was just being weird, and then he was so focused on helping Leon with his performance that he completely forgot about Piers’ weird behavior.</p>
<p>“That…<em>that’s </em>what that shit was about? You were talking about breaking up with him?” Raihan asked, dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“Glad to see we’re both on the same page.” Piers said, sounding completely unbothered by everything that just happened.</p>
<p>Raihan prided himself in keeping his composure through everything. He had been through a lot of shit in his life, and he walked through hell with a smile. Even after everything that happened when he came to Spikemuth, he didn’t let it get to him. He made it out alive, and with someone he cared about. But this…this was the first time he ever really wanted to knock some sense into Piers. “What the actual fuck, man? Seriously, what made you think this was the right thing to do? Have you been hitting your Eternatus samples, or something?”</p>
<p>That finally got Piers to look at him. His glare could kill Raihan on the spot if he wanted it to, but Raihan stood his ground. “You know I’m not a user.” he stated, his voice a low growl.</p>
<p>Raihan huffed out a laugh. “Well, if you’re not fucked up on something, then what’s going on in that big brain of yours, huh? Clearly my tiny smooth brain can’t possibly comprehend the logic of your big galaxy brain and why you think it’s a good idea to let go of the greatest thing that ever happened to us.”</p>
<p>Piers looked away from him, his thumb stilling on his phone screen. He was quiet, a long pause filling between them, ballooning to the point of near suffocation before he spoke again in a tone so low Raihan almost didn’t hear him. “He’s too good for a guy like me.”</p>
<p>Raihan quirked a brow, taking a small step forward. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Piers slumped in his chair with a quiet sigh, his aloofness slowly leaving his body and revealing more of the real Piers—the Piers that few were allowed to see. Raihan only knew of one other person Piers let himself be vulnerable around. “He should’ve never come to Spikemuth.” Piers started, his voice still quiet. Raihan took another step forward. “He should’ve stayed in Postwick, found a nice farmer boy and married him and had a million babies, or whatever people do out in the sticks. This place…it has nothing good to offer someone like him.”</p>
<p>Raihan tilted his head slightly, slowly approaching Piers as if he were a frightened animal. “But what does that have to do with you?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Piers set his phone on his desk, still refusing to look at Raihan. “With you, I don’t have to worry about what this city or my lifestyle does to you. You can handle it. You know how to protect yourself. But Leon…” his jaw clenched, “he’s too good for me. I would only hurt him in the end.”</p>
<p>Raihan stood in front of Piers’ desk now, and he scoffed. Piers looked at him, startled by his reaction. An empty smile lifted his lips, his expression one of disbelief. “Seriously? You’re taking the melodramatic, tortured-soul route? What are we, fourteen?” Raihan laughed hollowly. “Cut the shit, Piers, and tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>Piers blinked up at him, looking both offended and confused. “That <em>is</em> the truth, you asshole.”</p>
<p>Raihan narrowed his eyes, and Piers glared back. This fight was far from won on either side. “You didn’t go from slumming the streets to having the rich kissing your ass for nothing, Piers. You can bullshit your way through anything. But I’ve known you long enough to see through your act, so I’ll say it again: cut the shit, and tell me the truth.” he repeated, lowering his voice to mirror the angry growl Piers had before.</p>
<p>Piers stood, apparently wanting to level the playing field, though Raihan still towered over him. “He doesn’t deserve to be with us. We would only drag him down. He needs a chance at finding his own happiness. And that’s the <em>truth</em>.” he spat out the last word, leveling his glare at Raihan.</p>
<p>Raihan raised a brow in question. “And you think we would drag him down because…?” he asked, purposely playing the fool. He was good at making people think he was stupid, and he enjoyed the way Piers’ jaw clenched in anger.</p>
<p>Something snapped in Piers, which was just what Raihan was waiting for. “Because I’m not good enough!” Piers yelled, his own eyes widening when he realized what he said.</p>
<p>Raihan straightened, stepping back with a satisfied smirk. “There it is.” he mumbled, to which Piers glowered at him in response. “This isn’t about Leon at all. This isn’t even about me. It’s about you.”</p>
<p>Piers spat out a laugh, turning to look away from Raihan and further distancing himself. “Yeah, all right, what about it? I’m a terrible person who’s done terrible things, and Leon doesn’t deserve to be with someone like me. This new job is his chance out, and I gave him that option.”</p>
<p>“More like you forced it on him.” Raihan stated, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Piers growled, “it would’ve happened, eventually. He would’ve smartened up and realized that being with me will only cause him problems. He deserves better than me.” he mumbled the last part, idly tracing his fingers along his desk.</p>
<p>“And so you forced him away, even though he didn’t want it.” Raihan laughed, the sound of it empty. He ran his fingers through his locs, both fascinated and annoyed by Piers’ stubbornness. “Fuck, Piers, it never occurred to you that talking to him would be better than breaking his heart and leaving him out in the cold? You do realize how bad this can fuck a person up, right? Shit, dude, it’s already fucking <em>me</em> up. Got me thinking that one day you’ll throw my ass out on the streets without another word.”</p>
<p>“I would never do that to you.” Piers muttered.</p>
<p>Raihan scoffed. “But you’d do it to Leon?”</p>
<p>Piers paused, then sighed. He still wouldn’t look at Raihan; his fingers continued to trace invisible designs on the desk. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p>Raihan wanted to scream in frustration, but he settled for waving his arms frantically instead. “Then help me understand! I’ve known you for so fucking long, we’ve been through a lot of shit together, and you still shut me out like I mean nothing to you! And now you’ve done it to Leon, and I just—” Raihan sighed, dropping his arms at his side. And then, in a quiet, broken tone, he said: “You know you’ve never even told me you love me?”</p>
<p>Piers’ finger stilled, his shoulders straightening as he slowly looked at Raihan. His expression was indescribable. “What are you—”</p>
<p>Raihan wouldn’t let him finish. “I bet you haven’t even noticed I’ve stopped saying ‘I love you,’ because every time I do you either stare at me like I’m crazy or you just sort of…shrug and act like it’s no big deal. But never once, in the entire time we’ve been together, have you told me you love me. What even am I to you, Piers? What was Leon to you? Are we just toys for your entertainment, and you just throw us away when you get bored with us?” Normally Raihan didn’t like talking about complex things like this, but it seemed appropriate now. It seemed important with everything going on.</p>
<p>Raihan was used to Piers hiding his emotions. He was used to the mask Piers always wore, concealing how he really felt and keeping others from seeing that he was, in fact, an actual human being with real human emotions. But now, Piers stared at him, his lips parted and his eyes darting back and forth, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something, <em>anything</em>, but the words wouldn’t come out. His breathing was short, ragged, and, for the first time since Raihan met Piers, the mask shattered into pieces, and those eyes—normally so calm, so confident—were glassy with unshed tears.</p>
<p>Raihan sighed, walking around the desk to stand next to Piers and reaching out for him. “Listen, dude, I get it.” he spoke softly, his hands cupping Piers’ jaw. Piers’ lower lip quivered, and Raihan softened his expression. “You’ve been through some stuff—stuff that I probably can’t even imagine, so it’s okay if you don’t want to share everything or tell me how you really feel, but…it’s okay to have feelings, you know? It’s okay to love someone, and it’s okay to be scared to love someone. I know you don’t want people hurting you like they did in the past, but you know I would never hurt you, right? And neither would Leon. And I know you didn’t want to hurt him, not really, but it’s not right to throw him away like he means nothing to you. I know you love him, I can see it in the way you look at him.” Raihan smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side. “And you love me, right?”</p>
<p>Piers nodded in Raihan’s grasp. His lips parted, but no words came out.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it right now, it’s okay. Just know that I love you, so fucking much. I’ve loved you since the moment you came into that club I used to work at, remember?” Piers smiled shakily then, remembering the odd way the universe brought Piers and Raihan together. “And I never thought I could love anyone else as much as I love you, but Leon…man, I love him so much it hurts sometimes. You ever feel like that with him? Like your heart feels too big and like you’re gonna explode from how much you love him?”</p>
<p>Piers laughed quietly with a small nod. “All the time.” he croaked.</p>
<p> Raihan laughed, too, brushing his thumbs along Piers’ cheekbones. “Then it’s settled. We get our boy back, yeah? Tell him it was all a misunderstanding, and he’ll come back to us because he’s an angel and way too good for both of us, but we gotta show him how much we love him, right?”</p>
<p>Before Piers could answer, a knock sounded at the door. Piers and Raihan separated, with Piers wiping away any stray tears and settling the mask back in place, which was okay with Raihan. Once Leon was back, they would work on Piers’ vulnerability. For now, he stepped back and watched as Piers returned to his usual persona: the untouchable underground King of Spikemuth. “Yeah?” Piers rasped, all softness gone from his demeanor.</p>
<p>One of Piers’ goons—Raihan thought it was that Grunt guy—entered the office, and the air immediately thickened with the terrified expression on Grunt’s face. “Uh, hey, Nezu, we got a problem.”</p>
<p>Raihan stilled, and Piers’ jaw clenched. “What kind of problem?” he asked, his voice a low growl.</p>
<p>Grunt looked like he feared for his own life, which didn’t ease the tension coursing through Raihan’s body. “Um, well, it’s, uh…it’s Dande. He’s, uh, he’s gone.”</p>
<p>Raihan’s heart stopped, and Piers froze beside him. “Whaddya mean he’s <em>gone</em>?” Piers snarled, hands balling into fists and walking towards Grunt like he wanted to kill him.</p>
<p>Grunt stepped back, eyes wide as he faced the wrath of Nezu. “We…we were watching him when he left the club, like ya told us to, and…I don’t know, some car came outta nowhere and people got out and took him. They were gone before we could get to them.” </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Raihan breathed, looking at Piers’ tense back with wide eyes. “I thought you said those guys were done following him?”</p>
<p>“I thought they were.” Piers growled. He walked forward, shoving Grunt out of the way and exiting the office. “Get everyone to the business district. Call Crunch and tell him what’s happened. He’ll know where I’m going.” he barked, and Grunt nodded before scrambling away and out of Piers’ murderous path. Raihan followed behind, jogging to catch up with him, and he heard Piers mumbling to himself. “Fuckin’ asshole, haven’t seen ‘im in weeks and <em>now</em> he goes through with it. Gonna fuckin’ kill him. Gonna rip him apart and feed his intestines to the dogs—”</p>
<p>“Uh, care to clue me in to what’s going on?” Raihan asked, following Piers as he pushed the club door open, heading to the parking lot in the back where his car was.</p>
<p>“He’s been tryin’ to get him for months. Even thought he could fuckin’ <em>buy</em> him from me, the sick son of a bitch, like he was some fuckin’ toy that he could—” Piers yanked his car keys from his jacket pocket, looking very much like he would readily kill a man with something as simple as keys. Raihan didn’t doubt that Piers could do it.</p>
<p>“Who? Who’s taken Leon? Dude, what’s going on?” Raihan was frantic now, getting in the passenger seat before Piers could drive off without him.</p>
<p>The car roared to life, and Piers wasted no time in peeling out of the parking space. Raihan slammed against the car door from how quickly Piers was driving. “It’s Rose. He’s got Leon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still don’t have internet so I had to upload this chapter from my phone, I hope it be format isn’t too weird 😣</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! 💜</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. NINETEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, despite its reputation, Spikemuth does have some redeeming qualities. It’s rather beautiful at night, for example.” Rose mused, a small smile on his face as he gestured to the passing neon lights through the car window. “Because of my business with Nezu—or should I call him Piers? Would that be more comfortable for you? Regardless, I spend a lot of time here because of him, so I bought a nice condo not too long ago. Makes it easier to keep in contact with him.”</p>
<p>Leon was frozen in place, his hands balled in tight fists on his lap. He stared at Rose with wide, fearful eyes. He wasn’t stupid. He realized immediately that Rose was the one following him all these months. Rose was the one Piers was protecting him from. And the moment Piers threw him out, Rose caught him. His throat was dry, and he couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. He should have never left Postwick. </p>
<p>“Tell me, you’ve stayed with Piers for a while now, haven’t you? Watching over you like a hawk, making it impossible for you to be independent, to do what you want when you wanted? What a shame.” Rose <em>tsked</em>, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind Leon’s ear. Leon’s shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched in response, and Rose chuckled at him. “Dear Leon, there’s no need to be afraid. I would do nothing to hurt you.” he murmured, trailing the back of his hand along Leon’s cheek and tracing the stubble along his jaw. “Spikemuth may be beautiful sometimes, but it’s far too cruel of a city for a beautiful thing like you. You really could have shined in Wyndon, or you could have stayed in Postwick. I’m sure that’s not the first time you’ve heard that.”</p>
<p>Leon didn’t think his eyes could grow any larger. “H-how—?” he croaked, trembling as Rose’s hand trailed down his neck, thumbing the lines of his collarbone.</p>
<p>Rose simply smiled at him, though he kept his gaze where his hand touched Leon. “I have my ways, just like Piers. I should have known he would have scooped you up and hid you away from me. He always was very protective of his things.” As if remembering something, Rose’s brows quirked in confusion, finally looking up to meet Leon’s terrified gaze. “He rarely lets you go out alone, so this was a rather unexpected event for me. Did something happen, my boy?”</p>
<p>Leon gulped. He was still reeling over Piers breaking up with him, and now he was in a situation so foreign to him, and yet one he heard about many times before. He remembered what Raihan said when he first went to their apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em>“People disappearing off the streets in broad daylight. People like Leon. Quiet, don’t have many friends, alone. Could’ve spotted him in the club that night and thought he was a good target.”</em>
</p>
<p>A tear ran down his cheek. This was what his life had become. An unsuspecting target caught by a man far more powerful than he could imagine. He suddenly felt very small, like a mouse caught in the claws of a cat and too terrified to escape. </p>
<p>Rose gently wiped the tear away, a concerned expression on his face. Leon felt like he was going to be sick. “Oh, you poor thing, did Piers throw you out into the cold? I’ve always known him to be a heartless man, I’m saddened that you had to find out the hard way.” Rose cupped Leon’s cheek, and Leon couldn’t stop trembling. “He had to fight to survive for so long, I’m afraid it’s made him incapable of thinking of anyone other than himself. A shame, really, but that’s the reality of Spikemuth. This place is not very kind to good, caring people like yourself.” </p>
<p>Leon didn’t know what made him say it—a sudden surge of confidence, or refusing to hear Rose speak badly about someone he cared about. Regardless, his lips quivered when he spoke, and his voice was ragged and tinny, caught in his throat and barely able to eke out. “That’s…not true.” he croaked. “Piers is a—a good person.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled at him, like a mother smiling softly after her child said something incredibly stupid. His thumb brushed along Leon’s cheekbone, and Leon’s heart pounded in his chest. He shouldn’t have said that. “Oh, dear Leon, you are far too good for this world. If only you knew what kind of man Piers truly is.” Then, with a pondering look, Rose softly placed his hand on Leon’s thigh, squeezing it comfortably. “Perhaps it’s time for you to know the truth? About how Piers became the King of Spikemuth, so to speak.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Listen, there’s some stuff that might come up when we get there.” Piers spoke, breaking the silence that had grown between him and Raihan in the car. He saw Raihan look at him quizzically in the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze on the road, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “If you’re gonna hear about it, you’re gonna hear it from me first, okay?”</p>
<p>“Uh…all right?” Raihan replied, sounding uncertain and nervous. </p>
<p>Piers didn’t blame him. This sort of situation was tense enough to even put him on edge. He glanced at his phone, waiting for a text from Crunch—his closest associate—telling him his men were at the building. “I know I’ve been shit at opening up and talking about my past, but that’s because there’s a lot of it I’d rather forget.” His jaw clenched, and he inhaled deeply. “I did a lot of fucked up shit before I met you. Shit I wish I could take back.”</p>
<p>Raihan shifted beside him. “Well, yeah, I kinda figured that much. I mean, we didn’t meet in the most peaceful circumstances.” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>Piers smiled slightly, his grip loosening on the wheel. He remembered the way he saved Raihan from the situation he was in when they met. He tried to do the same for Leon, but he only made a bigger mess out of it. If it wasn’t for him, Leon wouldn’t be in this situation. He shook his head, trying to stay focused. “I was always in the drug business, but I didn’t have a good enough reputation in the beginning to make enough money outta it, so I had to do other stuff to make ends meet. I did…<em>favors</em> for the elite to get in their good graces.” </p>
<p>Raihan stilled beside him, and Piers could see his frozen body in his peripheral vision. “What…what kind of favors?”</p>
<p>Piers grit his teeth. “You always wondered why I was so good with a gun, right?” he asked, hoping Raihan would figure it out so he didn’t have to say it out loud. It was still hard to deal with sometimes, knowing what he had done to other people. That’s why it was easier for him to never get too close, in fear of others hurting him like he had done to so many before.</p>
<p>The car grew deathly silent, the air between them thick when Raihan exhaled. “Oh,” he breathed. “That’s…<em>oh</em>,”</p>
<p>“But they wanted more.” Piers snarled, having to come face-to-face with what he did in the past, with things he tried so desperately to lock away in the deepest corners of his mind. “Sex is the easiest way to get money, and it’s the easiest way to get those assholes to like you. You give them what they want, then they’ll open their wallets for you. Plenty of people in this city need the extra cash, so I became a middleman. That’s when I met Rose.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“He was just a simple pimp back then, but he made quite the name for himself very quickly.” Rose explained, glossing over Leon’s terrified expression after learning that Piers used to be a hitman. He patted Leon’s thigh, waving his other hand as he continued the story. “He was a Jack of all trades—anything you wanted, he could get it for you. That included both drugs and people. He had a knack for finding the best beauties this city offers. My colleague was throwing a party, and Piers provided the “entertainment,” and that was where we met.</p>
<p>“He had so much potential about him. He really knew how to work someone out of their money, that’s for sure. I spoke with him at the party, complimented him on how fast he’d climbed up the Spikemuth social ladder. But, you know Piers, he’s not one for sweet words and idle pleasantries. He was all business and no fun, and that has changed little in recent years.” Rose chuckled, leisurely tracing his fingers back and forth on Leon’s thigh. Leon glanced at the car doors, wondering if he was quick enough to open the door and jump out. Rose’s grip tightened on his thigh, and when he looked at him, Rose smiled at him politely, but Leon could see the warning in his eyes. <em>Don’t you dare. </em>“You know about my company, yes? And what sorts of goods I provide? Well, Spikemuth is the best place to get one’s “goods” out to the public, and many people will pay a substantial sum of money to get it. Unfortunately, being an outsider in Spikemuth doesn’t get you very far in the city’s underground. I needed a local with wit and drive, someone who could go far with a little push. Piers was the perfect option. He wanted to be on top, and I could get him there.</p>
<p>“So I offered Piers a deal. If he could provide the best entertainment at my upcoming party, I would deal only with him. My team and I were working on something called Eternatus—have you heard of it?” Rose asked, and Leon nodded warily, to which Rose beamed in response. “It’s the best on the market; Piers would make a killing if he was the only dealer who had it, and I would solidify my place among the Spikemuth elite. It was the perfect deal.” The car came to a stop, and Leon looked through tinted windows to see they were in an unfamiliar parking garage. He did not know where he was, and now it seemed he would have to follow Rose and do…whatever it was he wanted with Leon. “Ah, we got here sooner than I expected.” Rose mused as a man dressed in black opened the door for Leon, who exited the car on shaky legs. “There was a mishap at the party, if I recall correctly, and Piers almost broke our deal, but I convinced him otherwise. After all, he had no other options, and he <em>had</em> a lovely little sister at home, and it would be rather upsetting if something…happened to her.”</p>
<p>Leon jumped when the man dressed in black grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back and ignoring Leon’s struggling. He made a small noise when he felt metal on his wrists, and the sound of handcuffs tightening to prevent his escape. He looked at Rose with wide eyes, his knees shaking so badly the man who handcuffed him had to keep him standing.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Leon, this is only a precaution.” Rose smiled warmly, standing beside Leon and placing a gentle hand at the small of his back. He then looked to the other men surrounding them—men who had suddenly appeared and made Leon feel like a cornered animal. “I’m sure we’ll have visitors soon enough. Make sure they don’t disturb us.” The men nodded, moving away as Rose guided Leon through the garage and towards an elevator. “Life has been so unkind to you, hasn’t it? You don’t have to worry anymore, dear Leon. I’ll take care of you and give you anything you want.”</p>
<p>But what Leon wanted were things Rose couldn’t give him. He wanted to be back in Postwick, back in his mother’s arms. He wanted to be back in the loft, burrowed in the warm bed and surrounded by love. He wanted Raihan. He wanted Piers. He wanted to go home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“One girl I brought to Rose’s party…she just needed some money for school. She wanted to be a nurse.” Piers’ knuckles were white with how tightly he gripped the steering wheel. He knew he was breaking about ten different traffic laws, and he could tell by the way Raihan gripped the armrest that his driving was scaring him, but Piers didn’t care. He had never talked about this before. He tried to pretend it never happened. He should have known better. “She had dancing experience, so I told Rose that she would <em>only </em>be a dancer at the party, and he reassured me no one would touch her.” Piers ground his teeth together, ignoring a red light and speeding through the nearly empty streets of Spikemuth. Thankfully, it was late at night, or Piers surely would have run over someone by now. “I was busy. Trying to make connections. Trying to do whatever I could to make a better life for myself. For Marnie. I didn’t—” Piers exhaled shakily. “I wasn’t paying attention. Didn’t see some asshole take her away thinking she was there for a different kind of entertainment.”</p>
<p>The memories from that night came crashing into him. All the things he should have done. He should have paid attention. Should have kept a better eye on his workers. Should have protected her. Should never have taken Rose up on his offer. Should have never brought her to the party. Should have known she wasn’t made for that life. Should have just run away with Marnie after their mother disappeared. Should have never even bothered with Spikemuth. Should have never been born.</p>
<p>“She died.” Piers stated through gritted teeth. Raihan gasped quietly. “That fucker, he….he fuckin’ choked her. Thought he could be kinky ‘cause she was a sex worker and didn’t deserve to be treated with respect and he…he just fuckin’ choked her to death. He fuckin’ <em>killed</em> her. And <em>no one</em> did <em>anything</em> about it. Just got swept under the rug’ cause he had the money to pay off the cops. No one fuckin’ cared about her. They just…took her away and…I don’t know, probably dumped her off somewhere. They just didn’t <em>care</em>. She wasn’t even a person to them. Just another nameless face forgotten in this shithole of a city. They just…” Piers blinked, his eyes wet. </p>
<p>Raihan said nothing, but reached over and placed a gentle hand on Piers’ arm. Piers’ shoulders relaxed slightly. </p>
<p>“I told Rose I was done. I wouldn’t do anything for him after that. He could find another sucker to exploit. But…” Piers’ shoulders tensed again. “I needed the money. I didn’t…I couldn’t survive without his help. And he fucking knew that. We made an agreement. I would only deal for him, and he would <em>never</em> ask for sex workers again. He acted like that girl never existed, but I couldn’t get her outta my head.</p>
<p>“That’s why I have the club. That’s why I saved you from the shithole you were in. You, and Yell, and Leon, and everyone at the club…you’re my way of atoning for what I did to her. I couldn’t let that happen again. If I could save everyone in Spikemuth from the beast, I would, but I still see her face sometimes. I still see her with those marks on her neck, looking up at me with terrified eyes, blaming me for what I did to her. She was a good person. She just wanted to make a better life for herself. And I fed her to the beast. And now I’ve done it to Leon.” Piers sighed, blinking back tears as he forced himself to stay strong. They were almost to Rose’s apartment. “So now you know. My biggest regret. The one thing I’ll never be able to take back.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault.” Raihan reassured. Piers wanted to scoff at him, but he appreciated the sentiment. “You didn’t know that would happen.”</p>
<p>Piers had nothing to say to that, so he stayed silent. He didn’t know if he would ever get over that girl’s death. Sometimes he still saw her in his dreams. Sometimes he saw her in the face of his employees. A ghost. Haunting him. Mocking him for trying to make a better life for himself. Warning him about what he could do to those closest to him. He grit his teeth. <em>No. </em>He wouldn’t let that happen again. </p>
<p>After a long silence, Raihan spoke again. “You don’t…you don’t think Rose is gonna kill Leon, do you?” he asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>“No, but you know how those rich assholes are. They got some weird fuckin’ kinks and they don’t really care about their partner’s safety.” He turned the car’s headlights off, shrouding them in darkness as he slowly drove into the parking garage. “Rose is probably planning on fleeing to Wyndon, and if we don’t get Leon back now then we’ll never be able to find him there. Rose has way more connections there than here, so he’ll be totally hidden.” he saw figures moving in the shadows, and he reached into the hidden compartment between their seats, pulling out a sleek black pistol.</p>
<p>Raihan’s eyes were wide with fear. “Uh…am I about to die?”</p>
<p>Piers glanced at him before looking through the car windows, waiting for his moment to leap out and strike. “Crunch and the others are already here, they’re just waiting for us. If worse comes to worse, you know how to use your fists. Just stay behind me and watch my back. I’ll clear us a path.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Piers’ past/actions are kinda.....troubling, but I really like writing about characters who have been through some shit and how they react to/overcome their situations. I’m sorry if that upsets anyone 😔</p>
<p>But we’re close to the finish line, so I hope you stick with me until the end!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! 💜</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. TWENTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some violence and blood in this chapter, so please be warned if that makes you uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been such a long day for you. You must be exhausted, poor thing.” Rose commented, sauntering through the extravagant halls of his penthouse in Spikemuth. Leon followed behind him, between Rose and an unfamiliar man who lingered close enough to warn Leon that he couldn’t escape. “I just have some business to attend to here, and then we’ll head for Wyndon. You can rest on the train ride there.” As Rose entered the apartment’s study, they heard muffled, far away noises coming from below. Rose tilted his head, looking to the henchman holding Leon with a quirked brow. “Seems our visitors got past the garage. No matter,” he said with a shrug, “meet the others outside and clear a path for us. I’d hate for poor Leon to get hurt.” Leon flinched when Rose cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing beneath Leon’s eye. </p>
<p>The henchman nodded, releasing Leon and leaving the apartment, leaving Leon alone with Rose. Leon didn’t know what to do. Should he scream? Would anyone even hear him? Should he fight? Could he even do that while handcuffed? The henchman had the keys, meaning Leon had no way of escaping without someone helping him. He hoped, he desperately hoped, that the “visitors” Rose talked about were Piers and his men. Had Piers not just ripped his heart into a million pieces, Leon would be sure of it, but now, he had no idea who was causing Rose’s men trouble. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t stay silent; he couldn’t just <em>let </em>this happen without doing<em> something</em>. Rose intended on taking Leon to Wyndon, just like that? He couldn’t let that happen. But what was there to do? What could he say to make Rose change his mind? “My…my mom, she’ll wonder where I am. She’ll…she’ll be worried about me.”</p>
<p>“Wyndon is the safest city in the region. When she finds out you’re there, she’ll be thrilled, I’m sure. Tell her you got a job working for the <em>Wyndon Weekly</em>. I could easily get you a prestigious spot there, if you want it.” Rose kept his back to Leon, shuffling through his desk and shelves, looking for something. “Besides, your younger brother goes to the Academy, doesn’t he? I’m sure he’ll be very excited to spend more time with you. From what I’ve learned, he admires you greatly.” Rose chuckled, as if laughing at an inside joke. “What a lucky mother you have, to have both of her sons so well taken care of.” Leon watched with wide eyes when Rose slowly turned to him, a small smile on his lips, but a cold warning in his eyes. “You two are the only family she has. Think of how devastated she would be if she lost one of you, or both of you.” his tone was so calm, as if he was speaking about the weather, but the words made the hair on the back of Leon’s neck stand up. </p>
<p>Leon knew a threat when he heard one, and a voice in the back of his mind wondered if Rose ever said something similar to Piers about his sister. He stayed quiet after that, standing near the study door and hoping Rose wouldn’t actually hurt Hop. As long as he did everything Rose said, then his family would be safe, right? Isn’t that usually how these hostage situations go? He really, <em>really </em>hoped Rose wouldn’t ask anything too vulgar of him. He only knew the touch of Piers and Raihan. He didn’t…he really didn’t want to know what it felt like to be touched by someone else, especially someone like Rose. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that Rose wouldn’t go to these lengths just for a companion. What Rose wanted from Leon was enough to make Leon’s stomach turn.</p>
<p>“Ah, here we are.” Rose commented, holding two stacks of papers and looking pleased with himself. “This one will stay here,” he placed one stack neatly on the desk, leaving it in plain view to anyone who went into the study, “and this one…well, I’ll just throw it in the fire, I suppose. Some things are better left forgotten.” he smiled, tucking the other stack in his coat. “Now, I believe we’re good—”</p>
<p>Leon and Rose both looked to the door at the sound of sudden footsteps, Leon watching with scared eyes and Rose watching with a scornful expression. There were no shouts, no sounds of fighting, nothing to indicate who was coming until the door swung open and Leon gasped when Piers entered the study.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Rose hummed. “It seems my men could not hold you back.”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>,” Piers growled through gritted teeth, ignoring Leon as he walked further into the room, a pistol held in a steady grip. Leon’s heart stopped when Piers lifted the gun, pointing it at Rose. “You’ve gone too fucking far.”</p>
<p>Rose simply smiled, looking completely unbothered staring down the barrel of a gun. “Come now, Piers, there’s no need for showboating. You have nothing without me. You <em>are </em>nothing without me. If you kill me, you’d just go back to being the sewer rat you were always meant to be. We both know you’d never—”</p>
<p>Leon flinched at the sudden loud burst next to him, his ears ringing and his eyes screwed shut. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was Rose’s body on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. It was too dark in the room for him to see where the blood was coming from, but it was enough to make him blanch, swallowing back the urge to vomit. He was suddenly pulled away, grabbed by the shoulders and spun around until the only thing he saw was Raihan. Leon would have cried at the sight of him had his body not been frozen in shock.</p>
<p>“Leon,” Raihan breathed, pulling Leon close in a tight hug, one he couldn’t reciprocate since his hands were still cuffed behind him. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Raihan held Leon’s face, examining every inch of him, looking for any signs of bruises or cuts. </p>
<p>“I, uh…my hands are tied.” Leon’s voice cracked. He could think of nothing else to say. His mind was totally blank, only able to process a few things. Raihan was here. Piers was here. Rose was… </p>
<p>Raihan pulled something out of his jacket pocket, moving to stand behind Leon. “Picked these off some guy guarding the door. Hope these are the right ones.” he mumbled to himself, gently handling Leon’s wrists as he inserted a key into the handcuffs. They fell open when he turned the key, and Raihan gingerly massaged Leon’s skin. “Anything hurt?”</p>
<p>Leon shook his head, bringing his arms in front of him, his gaze now on Rose’s body. <em>Raihan’s here. Piers is here. Rose is… </em>“Is…is he dead?” he squeaked, watching as Piers nonchalantly stepped over Rose to get to the desk. Piers had yet to even acknowledge Leon.</p>
<p>“Nah, didn’t hit anything vital. He’ll live.” Piers replied, rummaging through the papers on Rose’s desk. He lifted a few papers, skimming over them. “Son of a bitch,” he growled, crumpling the papers in his hand. “He was gonna pin it all on me. Made it out like I stole from his company to make Eternatus myself, like he wasn’t my supplier. He was gonna sic the Wyndon police on me.” he scoffed, turning to Raihan and Leon with a sneer. “Then he was gonna say I kept you with me against your will, and he saved you from me.” he glared at Rose’s unmoving—yet presumably still alive—body. “Should’ve just killed you.”</p>
<p>“He—he had something else.” Leon spoke, and Piers finally looked at him. He didn’t look angry, or cold, he looked…relieved. And that gave Leon hope, like maybe this was all a bad dream and he would wake up in their bed, in their home, wedged between the two people he loved the most. “In his coat, said he was gonna burn it.”</p>
<p>One corner of Piers’ mouth quirked in a smirk. “Sounds like something I’d like to see.” Leon couldn’t watch as Piers loomed over Rose’s body, searching through his clothes like it was nothing. Leon heard papers crinkling, followed by a dark laugh. Leon looked over, seeing Piers standing over Rose and smirking as he read the papers. “It’s our contract, signed by both of us. He always liked having everything in writing.” he chuckled, switching the papers on Rose’s desk. “Idiot,” </p>
<p>Raihan still had his hands on Leon, his arms wrapped around Leon’s shoulders and holding him close. Leon didn’t realize until that moment that he was shaking. “Uh, dude? Won’t that like…incriminate you, too?”</p>
<p>Piers kept his back to them as he spoke. “If he wants to send me to hell, then I’m dragging him along with me.” he stepped back, avoiding Rose’s body and turning back towards the door. “Not much else I can do. I was never good at forging things.” At the sound of footsteps, Piers motioned for Raihan and Leon to follow him. “We should go. My men’ll take care of everything before the cops show up.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The car was silent. Raihan sat in the back with Leon, his arms still around him and holding him close. Leon gladly accepted the warmth, hiding himself in Raihan’s jacket. He wasn’t crying, but he was still shaking, trying to erase the memory of Rose’s body lying in a puddle of blood. Piers said Rose would live, and that was the only thing keeping him sane. He should have never left Postwick.</p>
<p>“So, uh, we gonna talk about what just happened, or…?” Raihan broke the deafening silence, his voice sounding like a gunshot piercing through the air. It made Leon flinch, and he huddled closer to Raihan, who tightened his arms around him in response. </p>
<p>“Not now.” Piers replied from the driver’s seat, sounding as calm and nonchalant as always, which only made Leon feel like he was going crazy. How could he act so aloof after shooting someone? How could he act like nothing was wrong when he ripped Leon’s heart out of his chest and left him out in the cold? “When we get to the safe house.”</p>
<p>“Safe house?” Raihan repeated.</p>
<p>“Used it back when I was still a nobody and was an easy target. Haven’t used it in years, but my guys have kept it in good shape.” Piers explained, driving slowly through the empty streets of Spikemuth. What time was it? Three, four in the morning? Leon suddenly felt exhausted. “We’ll be safe there.”</p>
<p>Raihan said nothing, but Leon felt him move next to him. “Hey,” he murmured into Leon’s hair. “It’s gonna be alright. He’s not dead, but you’ll never have to see him again.”</p>
<p>It was meant to be reassuring, but Leon still trembled in Raihan’s arms.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The safe house was a small basement apartment near the factory district, far from the prying eyes of the elite and the authorities. It was a single room, decorated only with a small cot and mini-fridge, and was clearly not meant for anyone wanting to stay more than a few nights. Piers locked the door after Raihan ushered Leon inside, keeping them safe and away from anyone who might be looking for them.</p>
<p>Raihan stepped away, but Leon stood still in the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around his middle to comfort himself. Raihan insisted on letting Leon wear his jacket, and the extra warmth soothed him somewhat. When he glanced up, Piers stood in front of him, the distance between them feeling like an endless abyss, standing on other sides of the world.</p>
<p>Piers’ expression was soft, his brows furrowed in concern. “Can I touch you?” he asked in a gentle voice.</p>
<p>Leon wanted to laugh so hard it suffocated him. After everything, after all Piers put him through, after almost never seeing him again, almost never seeing his <em>family</em> again, Piers remained the same. He did nothing without Leon’s consent. It was ridiculous. Leon should have been angry. Should be screaming in Piers’ face, should be telling him to go to hell and never speak to him again, should be buying the first ticket back to Postwick. And yet, Leon tightened his arms around himself, nodding with a small whimper. He wanted nothing more than for Piers to touch him, to love him.</p>
<p>Leon grunted when Piers lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Leon’s neck and holding him so tightly Leon almost couldn’t breathe. Piers lifted one hand to the back of Leon’s head, tightening his fingers in Leon’s hair to bring him closer, to meld their bodies together so they could never part. Leon acted on instinct, his arms winding around Piers’ slim waist, his shoulders slumping with a loud sigh as he held Piers close. He was exhausted, and he slumped against Piers as they continued to hold each other like they would die if the other let go. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Piers whispered, squeezing his arms around Leon’s neck. “I was an idiot. I was scared. I shouldn’t have let you go like that. I shouldn’t have let you go at all. I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” Piers finally parted from Leon far enough to hold Leon’s face in his hands, gently bringing their foreheads together. Leon kept his eyes open despite the tears threatening to spill, and Piers did the same. “I didn’t know that would happen. I knew Rose was the one after you, but I thought he’d backed off. I promise you, I had nothing to do with that. And I’m so sorry you had to go through that, to see that. I never wanted you to see the ugly side of my lifestyle. I just wanted to protect you. I’m…” Piers sighed with a minute shake of his head. “I know nothing I say can ever make up for what I put you through. If you want to leave, go back to Postwick or wherever, I’ll help you. I’ll keep you safe. I promise I’ll always keep you safe from now on.”</p>
<p>Leon pursed his lips, holding Piers’ wrists and trying to think coherently. His mind was a jumbled mess, replaying the events of that night over and over again, to where he couldn’t think about anything else. He knew what he wanted to say, knew what his heart was telling him to do. He was in too deep. “I don’t…I don’t want to leave you.”</p>
<p>Piers blinked at him, taken aback by Leon’s words. And Leon didn’t blame him. He should run as far away from Piers as possible. But he couldn’t. Before Piers, before Raihan, he was miserable. He had never been as happy as he was with them. And, if Piers was telling the truth and had nothing to do with what Rose did, then everything that happened between them that night was a big miscommunication. And that was easy to work through, wasn’t it? There was still so much Leon didn’t know. “You sure? It’s okay if you want to leave, I would never force you to—”</p>
<p>“He’s allowed to have his own opinions, Piers.” Raihan spoke from behind Leon, and Leon felt arms wrap around his torso, pulling him back into Raihan’s warmth. He felt Raihan’s chin on the top of his head, and he could almost picture the comforting smile on Raihan’s face. “If he wants to stay, then he wants to stay. We’re in it for the long haul, and we handle things like adults from now on. That’s the kinda shit love does to a person.” he chuckled.</p>
<p>Leon’s lips parted, looking at Piers with wide, glassy eyes. Piers looked embarrassed by what Raihan said, but he kept looking at Leon. “Love?” Leon whispered in disbelief.</p>
<p>Piers sighed with a small smile. “Yeah,” he rasped, “I love you, and it scared the shit outta me. I…you’re such a good person, I didn’t think I deserved someone like you but…that didn’t stop me from falling in love with you. I would do anything for you—I would even let you go if that’s what you wanted.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to.” Leon reiterated, and it was the truth. All he wanted was to be with Piers and Raihan. He didn’t want to be with anyone else. He couldn’t be with anyone else. “I never wanted to.” And then, in a small voice that was even too soft for Leon: “I love you.”</p>
<p>Piers closed his eyes, the small smile still planted on his lips. “I don’t deserve your love, but…I love you, too. And I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Leon whispered, loosening his grip on Piers’ wrists. “We can work it out.”</p>
<p>“Not to ruin the moment, but I’m feeling kinda left out here.” Raihan interjected, causing Piers and Leon to chuckle at him.</p>
<p>When Leon looked up, Raihan pouted down at him. Leon smiled, leaning back in Raihan’s hold. “I love you, too, Rai.” </p>
<p>Raihan beamed, his teal eyes sparkling. “I love you, babydoll, so much.” he leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Leon’s lips, making Leon’s cheeks flush at the sudden affection. “And I love you, too, my cute little raccoon.”</p>
<p>Piers’ glare was cold and murderous. “No.”</p>
<p>Raihan shrugged. “Alright, alright, I’ll come up with a good one eventually.” he chuckled, resting his cheek on top of Leon’s head. “So, what do we do now? Is this all gonna blow over or are we wanted criminals now?”</p>
<p>Piers wore a serious expression, taking a step back and sighing quietly. “I can’t stay in Spikemuth.” he stated. “Rose was right. I’m nothing without him. He protected me from a lot of the enemies I made through working with him. They’ll all know that I’m the one who shot him, and once word gets out that we were working together…I’ve made even more enemies tonight. It’s not safe to stay here anymore. Spikemuth cops won’t give a shit, but Wyndon cops will be after me because Rose was so high profile there, and they’ll know where to look if they come here.” Piers slumped his shoulders, looking defeated. “I don’t want to drag you two through this.” </p>
<p>“Hey, what did I just say? We’re in it for the long haul, right?” Raihan slung his arms around Leon’s shoulders, looking at him with an expectant look.</p>
<p>Leon smiled, nodding at Piers. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I guess it won’t be easy, but…I don’t want to be anywhere but with you. Both of you.” </p>
<p>Piers’ smile reached his eyes, his light green eyes sparkling with hope. “I really don’t deserve either of you.”</p>
<p>Leon reached up, gently cupping Piers’ jaw with his hands, bringing their faces closer. “You do.” he whispered before placing a soft, gentle kiss on Piers’ lips. He tried to convey every emotion he was feeling—love, forgiveness, fear, uncertainty—and, judging by the soft whimper from Piers, he got his feelings across. “You could’ve let Rose take me, but you didn’t. You protected me until the very end, just like you said you would. You <em>are</em> a good person, Piers.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Piers whispered, pressing their foreheads together and holding Leon’s face in his hands.</p>
<p>Raihan’s arms squeezed Leon’s middle. “You know, if we’re gonna be on the run, can we go somewhere warm? I got a cousin in Hulbury who could hook us up.” Piers and Leon slowly turned to look at him with incredulous looks. Raihan tilted his head in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t think to tell us this sooner?” Piers asked, and Leon had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. If he had known where his life would lead when he walked into the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club for an interview all those months ago, he would have gone running back to Postwick. But now, despite it all, he couldn’t imagine a life any different from the one he had now. Every day seemed like a new adventure with these two, and, although it may not always be fun and exciting, he was sure that now they could handle anything as long as they stayed together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter to go! I suppose you could consider this the “real” ending, but the next chapter ties together any loose ends and ends on a much happier note lol. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. TWENTY-ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy the grand finale! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves were gentle today, white foam rippling along white sand, the ebb and flow of a melodic song that lulled all who heard it into a sense of peace and tranquility. Those lucky enough to live in Hulbury lived by the song, by the soothing waves and unbelievably blue skies, and by the calming atmosphere of the small coastal town. Hulbury had little to offer in terms of technological advancements or the benefits of having a young population, but it made up for its shortcomings with quiet, with gentleness, with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey honey, just wanted to check in. How’s your new home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those who lived in the city center loved the small shops and sense of community, but those who lived along the shoreline were the true lucky ones. They often left their windows open, their sheer curtains flowing in the gentle breeze, the sound of waves becoming the hymn of their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s great! Rai’s cousin really helped us out a lot. It’s right on the beach, you’d love it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their home was modest compared to the other beachside homes in Hulbury, but they didn’t mind. The less attention they drew to themselves, the better. They already had questioning looks at three adult men living in a small bungalow, and they garnered even more stares when they saw the tattoos and piercings of one, the height and bravado of another, and the vibrant hair and blushing cheeks of the final one. But they didn’t bother the people of Hulbury, rarely leaving their home and never causing trouble, so the other residents let them be. They kept to themselves and, aside from the oddity of three grown men living together and rarely interacting with others, they didn’t disturb the peaceful town. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so glad to hear that. I would love to visit one day! Maybe once Hop graduates, we’ll make our way down there. Do you like your new job? Is your boss nice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hulbury offered little for aspiring artists, so they had to search for online options while job hunting. Thankfully, if one had the right connections, they could land respected jobs in their field, such as up-and-coming journalists working for online lifestyle magazines. Those types of magazines loved featuring picturesque towns like Hulbury, so they were especially interested in journalists and photographers from those areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she’s great! I’ve been busy with some stuff, but nothing too overwhelming. It’s been a lot of fun!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s wonderful to hear, honey. I’m so glad that nice editor in Spikemuth helped you get this job. You should send him a thank-you note with some flowers, I bet he’d appreciate it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think that’s how people do things anymore, mom lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t hurt to be polite!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While there was always music playing in their Spikemuth apartment, rarely did music play in their Hulbury bungalow. The sounds of nature—of ocean waves rolling onto shore, of palm trees gently swaying in the wind, of the wind chime just outside their bedroom window—were music enough for them. The sounds outside were loud enough to keep the silence inside from becoming unbearable, but quiet enough to allow the sweetest sounds to be heard by those causing the angelic noise, which was just how they wanted it. No one else was allowed to hear the gentle sounds coming from their beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are Piers and Raihan? Are they treating you well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Telling his mother about his relationship had been incredibly awkward, but Leon knew he had to do it. He couldn’t explain his sudden move to Hulbury without using his boyfriends as an excuse. Piers told him to say that they wanted to go somewhere quieter, somewhere they could enjoy each other’s company and live away from the bustle of Spikemuth. Which was true, but Leon wouldn’t dare tell his mother the entire story. While it took some time for her to come to terms with her son having two boyfriends, she ultimately decided that her son’s happiness was more important. That, and she was happy to have Leon out of Spikemuth. She was happy to no longer have to worry about her baby boy in such a dangerous city.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re fine, we’re fine. Raihan says hi lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a charmer, that one! Please tell Piers that the payment went through at the Academy, and that I can’t thank him enough for all he’s done for us. I don’t know what I could do to show my gratitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He says not to worry about it, and that he’s happy to help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is such a blessing. You’re a lucky one with those two at your side!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Leon told his mother about his relationship, Piers contacted her without Leon knowing, offering to pay for Hop’s tuition at Wyndon Academy. She was skeptical at first, and just as stubborn as Leon in accepting the money, but eventually she gave in, wanting the best for her youngest child. Leon had been angry at first that Piers went behind his back, but after getting a call from Hop saying how excited he was to stay at the Academy and how grateful he was for Piers’ help, Leon couldn’t stay mad. Especially after Piers “apologized” by making Leon orgasm so many times he couldn’t feel his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so happy for you, honey. I know these last couple of years haven’t been easy, so it does my heart good to see you so happy and well taken care of. I’m so glad you’re doing well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, but the text message was ignored. The large windows of their bedroom hung open, the sheer white curtains hanging from them dancing with the wind, the door to the balcony outside their bedroom swaying slightly, allowing the sounds of ocean waves to fill the small bungalow. Leon’s keen was nearly drowned out by the waves, but Piers and Raihan were close enough to hear it, both men humming as they watched Leon slump back against Piers, his thighs parted and his legs shaking, but Piers was there. Raihan was there. They kept him grounded with soft words and gentle touches, lips and fingertips ghosting across heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, babydoll,” Raihan breathed, sliding his hands along Leon’s inner thighs, his body close and his gaze locked on Leon’s sex. He removed one hand from Leon’s thighs to languidly stroke himself, his cock hard and still shiny with Leon’s and Piers’ saliva from their earlier ministrations. Leon nearly came from sucking Raihan off, but Piers was there to stop him, to warn him he wouldn’t get his reward if he wasn’t good. And all he wanted was to be good for Piers. “Taking it all so well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he cursed, his voice barely above a whisper as he watched with wide eyes, his body thrumming with arousal at the sight of Leon before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers hummed behind him, one hand trailing up Leon’s abdomen, climbing up to his chest where he softly pinched a dusky pink nipple, chuckling low when Leon twitched in response. Piers’ other hand was between Leon’s thighs, holding the base of the thick dildo as it stretched Leon open impossibly wide, farther than he had ever gone before. It was as long as Raihan’s cock, but much wider, and Piers barely moved the dildo inside Leon, allowing his lover to adjust to the immense girth. Leon squirmed with each shallow thrust, his brows furrowed and his chest heaving as broken cries left his lips. Raihan leaned forward, replacing Piers’ fingers with his mouth, licking and sucking Leon’s nipples, forcing more plaintive whimpers from their boyfriend. As Raihan traveled down Leon’s body, Piers held Leon close, cupping Leon’s chin and bringing his face to the side for a slow, heated kiss. “Does it feel good?” he asked in a low voice, his lips brushing against Leon’s as he spoke. “Does it hurt at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon whined, dropping his head on Piers’ shoulder when Piers ground the dildo further into Leon, pushing against his tight walls and rubbing all the spots inside him that made him shudder. Leon shook with each soft kiss of Raihan’s lips on his skin, and mewled with each pulse of his walls, his sex tightening around the shaft of the dildo and his eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure. “It’s…good—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” his hands flew to Raihan’s head, tangling his fingers in his locs when his tongue swiped along his hard clit. Raihan kneeled between his legs, his ass in the air and his cock hanging heavy between his legs, his eyes closed as he mouthed at Leon’s sex, his tongue languidly stroking the hard root of his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers let go of the dildo, and Raihan was there to take his place, holding the base and grinding the dildo against Leon’s feverish walls. Leon’s hips jerked with each minute thrust of the dildo, the size of it making him feel every little nudge and grind of the thick shaft inside him. His lips remained parted as a continuous flow of moans left him, his head lolling on Piers’ shoulder, his back arching with each pleasurable throb from his sex. Piers’ hands were on his chest, massaging his pecs and playing with his nipples, squeezing them and pinching them into hard buds, his lips and tongue trailing along the column of his neck. He chuckled when Leon twitched, the sound of it low and hot in his ear. “It feels good to be so full, doesn’t it?” he asked, taking Leon’s broken cries as answer enough. Leon’s walls squeezed around the thick toy, never realizing how amazing it felt to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and to be at the complete mercy of Piers and Raihan. Piers ran one hand down Leon’s stomach, watching as Leon twitched from sensitivity, his fingers dancing along Leon’s skin until he reached where Raihan buried his mouth against Leon’s sex, his jaw flexing as he pleasured his boyfriend. “Look at him, Leon, he’s soaked.” Piers said amusedly, wiping his thumb along the corner of Raihan’s mouth, where his mouth and chin were drenched in Leon’s slick. “You’re dripping, my lion, does it feel that good?” he asked, and Leon could hear the smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes opened in small slits, just enough to look down at Raihan between his legs, one hand keeping the toy inside Leon, the other stroking himself as he licked and sucked Leon’s clit. Raihan moaned low in his throat each time he tasted Leon’s slick, lapping it up like a man dying of thirst. Leon’s clit throbbed as Raihan sealed his lips around him, sucking gently and making Leon keen, his back arching and his shoulders tensing, but Piers held him there, making it impossible for Leon to squirm away from the overwhelming pleasure. Leon whined when Raihan moved away, looking down to see Piers’ hand gripping his locs and holding him back, his hot breath panting on Leon’s heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch, my lion,” Piers demanded, and Leon obeyed, like he always did. Piers let go of Raihan and took hold of the dildo again, both Leon and Raihan watching with hazy eyes as Piers slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulled the dildo out, dragging the realistic toy against every sensitive spot on Leon’s walls. Leon gasped, choking on his own breath as he realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it was in him, Piers continuing to pull the toy out, inch by inch, until only the bulging head was left inside, stretching Leon’s entrance to its limit. Piers then pushed the dildo back in just as slowly, with Leon exhaling a long, shaky moan as each inch filled his walls, filling him to where it was almost painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan hissed, watching with wide eyes as the toy slipped back inside, licking his lips and looking like he was drooling. His hand quickened its pace on his cock, holding his sensitive cockhead in a tight grip as Leon’s sex was stuffed full. “You’re amazing, babydoll.” he muttered, reaching up to hold Leon’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together for a wet, messy kiss, which happened when Raihan was extremely turned on. “Can’t wait to be inside you,” he whispered against Leon’s lips, “you always feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon whined when Raihan kissed him again, their tongues meeting and lips sliding as Piers mouthed at Leon’s neck, biting softly and dragging his nails lightly along Leon’s skin with each soft mewl that Raihan eagerly swallowed. Raihan’s words reminded Leon why they were in this situation in the first place, why he was stretched beyond belief and why everything felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His skin felt like it was on fire, his body feeling both lax and tense, his lower body twitching sporadically, and his cunt pulsing around the large toy as it filled him. He felt something against his lower back, remembering the toy Piers put on when they first fell into bed, and after Piers and Raihan eagerly stripped Leon down to nothing. They spoke about this for a while, testing the limits of how much Leon could take, preparing him and training him until the right moment, the perfect moment when he was finally—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Piers questioned, softly biting the outer shell of Leon’s ear, tonguing the piercing that finally healed. Piers convinced him to get it, saying that it would look lovely on him, and Raihan joked soon Leon would be covered in piercings and tattoos just like Piers. Leon nodded, his heart fluttering with anticipation—and a little nervousness—and his sex twitched when Piers’ thumb flicked his clit, his hips jerking when the toy shifted inside him as Piers dragged it back out. Leon’s entrance clenched when the toy slipped out, feeling unbearably empty and causing him to whine sadly. Piers shushed him, softly kissing his temple and brushing his thumb over a nipple with his free hand. “It’s alright, love, we’ll fill you back up.” he stated, bringing the toy up and proudly displaying how wet it was with Leon’s slick. Piers chuckled at the sight of it. “Someone really enjoyed themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fuckin’ hot,” Raihan murmured, leaning in close and dragging his tongue along the thick shaft of the toy. Leon gasped, Piers hummed with a smirk, and Raihan moaned as he dragged his lips and tongue along the wet dildo, his hooded eyes locked on Leon’s. “Shit, babydoll, nothin’ tastes as good as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you have a taste, my lion?” Piers suggested, his voice thick with lust. His free hand moved to Leon’s sex, leisurely stroking his fingers between Leon’s slick folds, the contrast between Piers’ cold fingers and his feverish skin enough to make Leon jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was lost in a haze, the same cloudiness filling his mind like it always did when Piers and Raihan touched him. He wordlessly obeyed, leaning forward and shyly licking the toy, both Piers and Raihan groaning at the sight. Leon was much more accustomed to the taste of himself, no longer scrunching his nose and shying away when Piers or Raihan wanted him to lick their slick-coated fingers or cocks. That his boyfriends loved watching him taste himself was enough to make his sex throb, knowing that they were just as aroused by him as he was by them. When he reached the tip, dragging his lips along the fake cockhead, Raihan met him in the middle, dipping his tongue between Leon’s lips and pulling him in for a deep kiss, taking the toy from Piers’ hand and tossing it somewhere on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan cupped Leon’s jaw, holding him close as their lips slid softly, their tongues melding and twisting, leaving both men breathless and moaning into the kiss. “Love you, babydoll,” he whispered into the kiss. “Love you so much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon moaned softly, his breath coming out in short pants as Raihan moved away from him. “Love you,” he whispered, unable to speak louder than a rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled sweetly at him, his eyes full of love, brushing Leon’s hair behind his ears before looking at Piers over Leon’s shoulder. “You going first, or am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Piers answered, kissing Leon’s temple and trailing his hands down. “You ready, my love?” Leon nodded, and Piers kissed him again, adjusting himself to line the double-sided toy up to Leon’s entrance. “Hold his legs for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan’s lips were on him again, his hands on his inner thighs and gently pushing them apart, holding them up so Piers could easily slide inside Leon’s hot sex. Leon’s whine caught in his throat at the first gentle thrust of Piers’ cock, slipping the head inside, his slick already dripping down the toy as it entered him. Raihan watched with a heated gaze, his lips parted and his thumbs brushing along Leon’s tan skin. “So pretty,” he breathed, kissing Leon quickly before speaking again. “You’re beautiful, babydoll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon mewled, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck, pulling him closer as Piers sheathed his cock inside, his walls twitching, wanting more of Piers, of Raihan, of everything. His hips rocked minutely, loving the feel of the toy inside him, yet still desperate for that intense fullness from before, of being stretched beyond his limit. He turned his head to the side, looking at Piers with furrowed brows and desperate eyes, whining softly, unable to find the words for what he needed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers smirked, chuckling at him as he trailed his hands along Leon’s body, sending shivers down his boyfriend’s spine with each gentle touch. “Ready for more?” he asked, to which Leon nodded frantically, earning another chuckle from Piers and a low groan from Raihan. Piers glanced at Raihan, keeping his lips close to Leon when he spoke. “Go on,” he ordered, cupping Leon’s jaw with one hand and bringing their lips together, keeping Leon distracted while Raihan got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Raihan’s heat against him while Piers kissed him, albeit less messy and more controlled than when Raihan kissed him. Leon loved kissing Piers, loved how calm Piers was, loved how gentle he was, yet made no mistake of letting Leon know who was really in control. Leon whined into the kiss, allowing Piers to do as he pleased while Raihan kissed his jaw, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck as he positioned his cockhead against Leon’s entrance, the thick, spongy head bumping against Piers’ cock situated nicely inside Leon. Leon unintentionally tensed, knowing what was coming yet still being nervous about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my lion,” Piers whispered, kissing Leon softly. His hands were at Leon’s hips, one hand soothingly rubbing the defined muscles of his lower abdomen, the other softly stroking his folds, his touch gentle and reassuring. “We won’t hurt you, but if you don’t want this, you can say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon relaxed slightly, leaning back against Piers, lifting one arm to reach behind him, wrapping around Piers’ neck, holding both his boyfriends close, trying to meld into them and become one, to never leave their side and to always be with them. “I…I want it,” he mumbled, pressing his forehead against Piers’, slightly damp with sweat. “Want you,” he breathed, looking Piers in the eye when he said it, to convey everything he was feeling, to convey how deeply he loved Piers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers smiled slightly, nuzzling Leon and holding him close, the hand on his folds slowly stroking his clit, which caused Leon to slump more in his grip, relaxing him further. Leon’s lids fluttered closed, a soft sigh escaping him as Piers gently rocked upward, thrusting the toy’s length along Leon’s sensitive walls. Leon moaned quietly, rolling his hips with Piers’ slow thrusts, and he felt Piers nod against him, most likely telling Raihan to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leon inhaled sharply when he felt the head of Raihan’s cock press against his entrance, his eyes screwing shut and his hips twitching. Piers held his hips still, whispering soothing words into his ear as Raihan rolled his hips, his cockhead slipping inside and joining Piers’ cock, Piers’ and Raihan’s moans a low harmony to Leon’s high keen. Raihan’s breath was ragged against Leon’s skin, his face buried in Leon’s neck, his body tense as he slowly thrust his hard cock inside, Leon’s entrance stretching to accommodate his generous length. Leon dug his nails into Piers’ and Raihan’s shoulders, his teeth clenched and his jaw tense, trying to relax and allow more of Raihan inside. After the first few inches, something in Leon snapped, and an overwhelming pleasure blossomed through his body, turning his body into a shuddering mess as an indescribable warmth washed over him, starting at his sex where Piers’ and Raihan’s cocks filled him and coursing through his veins, consuming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three men moaned when Raihan bottomed out, his cock buried deep inside Leon’s pulsing walls, filling Leon to his limit alongside Piers’ cock. “Holy shit,” Raihan hissed through clenched teeth. “So fuckin’ tight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers murmured something unintelligible, one hand stroking Leon’s hip, the other applying more pressure to Leon’s clit, causing Leon’s hips to jump, and for Raihan’s cock to twitch at the feeling of Leon’s walls tightening around him. “Tell us when, love.” Piers said, softly biting Leon’s ear, keeping his hips still, unlike Raihan, who couldn’t help but twitch his hips at how good Leon made his cock feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon didn’t need to wait. It felt so good already, just being full and stretched, but he wanted more. He needed to feel Piers and Raihan move, needed to feel their cocks in him, needed to feel Raihan’s come in him. When had he become so desperate, so filthy? He felt slightly embarrassed being put on display like this in broad daylight, their windows open and the breeze outside sending shivers up Leon’s spine. Anyone could look inside their home and see them, could see Raihan grinding his thick cock against the toy Piers used, both cocks sheathed in Leon’s slick, tight walls, and they could see how much Leon loved it. His clit was throbbing, hard and jutting out from his sex, sending waves of pleasure throughout Leon’s body with each stroke of Piers’ fingers. Leon couldn’t stop his hips from rolling, couldn’t stop his body from shuddering with each grind of Piers’ and Raihan’s cocks inside him. He whined pitifully, tightening his grip around Piers’ neck and biting his lip, blinking at Piers with wide, hazy golden eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers smiled at him, his eyes portraying an emotion Leon couldn’t quite pinpoint, and wrapped one arm around Leon’s waist, steadying him. “Anything you want, sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s eyes rolled back as a sudden moan was ripped from him, Piers and Raihan moving in tandem, taking no time in easing Leon into their thrusts before doing as they pleased with him. They must have planned this out, Leon figured, for they were all too prepared for his reaction, his back arching and nearly flying off the bed from the sudden sensation of having two cocks thrusting in him at once. Raihan held his legs open, his hips rolling with each thrust, and Piers held his middle, holding him close as Leon lost himself in the overwhelming stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan’s head fell forward, gasping when Leon tightened around him, his heavy balls hitting Leon’s ass with each thrust. Piers’ breath ticked Leon’s ear, staying quiet like he always did, but sometimes Leon could hear a soft moan. From the way his hips twitched and moved, he was grinding his clit against the ribbed edges of the toy, there to stimulate him and Leon. Together, they worked him open, never leaving him empty for long before another cock filled him, one pulling out while the other thrusted in. Their moans were low, with Raihan being slightly louder than Piers, the occasional curse or praise escaping him as Leon milked his cock, squeezing and pulsing around him with each roll of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon let out a soft noise when he felt fingers on one of his nipples, teasing the hardened bud and massaging his firm pec. “You look so good like this, my lion.” Piers mumbled against this skin, his breath hot and shallow. His thrusts weren’t as vigorous as Raihan’s, who pounded into Leon just to hear his lover’s high whines and broken moans. Piers settled for grinding his cock against Leon’s walls, adding extra stimulation for Raihan’s pistoning cock. “All spread out an’ open for us, takin’ us both so well. You’re perfect, love.” Piers’ other hand stayed at Leon’s sex, rubbing and stroking his throbbing clit in time with Raihan’s hard thrusts. Leon couldn’t help the way his hips rolled down to meet each thrust, trying to bring Piers and Raihan closer to him, deeper inside to where he didn’t know when he ended and they began. Raihan’s hips stuttered with a ragged moan when Leon clenched around him, an intense, pleasurable warmth pooling in his lower body. It was too good. He couldn’t stop moaning for his boyfriends, his loves. Piers chuckled, his fingers quickening their pace on Leon’s clit. “So sensitive. You ain’t gonna last long, huh?” Piers asked, to which Leon mewled in response. “Bet you’d look real pretty coming on our cocks. Bet it’d feel real good, too, full of both of us like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s body trembled, his eyes wet from the immense pleasure. It was too much. Too good. They wound him up too tight, breaking and pulling him apart without once letting him come. They spent so long preparing him, stretching him, getting him ready for two cocks, and Piers didn’t want him to come until he had both of them, so Leon stayed a good boy for him. But he wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly. Distantly, he smelled the ocean, heard the waves rolling onto shore, but more distinctly he smelled sweat, his fingers losing grip on Raihan’s shoulders—his dark skin glistening, their foreheads sweaty as they pressed together—and he heard the way Piers’ and Raihan’s cocks easily slid in and out of him, of how wet he was for them, and his ears rang with his own moans accompanied by his lovers’ low ones. He just wanted to let go. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to; he had to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, my lion.” Piers whispered. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon’s body jerked, his muscles tensing as his walls clenched impossibly tight around Piers and Raihan. Then, like the waves crashing on the shore, an intense, overwhelming, all-consuming pleasure washed over Leon, and he couldn’t stop it. His hips rolled uncontrollably, his walls pulsing rhythmically as his orgasm consumed him, his moans a staccato, growing higher and higher in pitch until he made no sound at all; his lips parted and his brows furrowed. It felt like it went on forever, dragging him through eternity, where the only physical form was the one he made with Piers and Raihan, and they were there for him. They touched him; they kissed him; they spoke soft words into his skin. They were the only things real to him, the searing heat of Raihan’s cock in him, harder and bigger than before, the solid form of the toy Piers used, and Piers’ hands on him, playing with his nipples and stroking his clit, his lips dragging along his ear, jaw, and neck. He wasn’t even sure he remembered his own name anymore. He didn’t even know where he was. All that mattered was Piers and Raihan. Piers. Raihan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piers. Raihan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon must have been a sobbing, uncontrollable mess, for Piers and Raihan held him gently, their limbs tangling together and their lips a constant sensation on his skin. He heard words, but didn’t know who was saying them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good. Such a good boy. Love you. Perfect, babydoll. Beautiful, my lion. I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything beyond his lovers. Nothing else existed outside of their little bubble. The ocean waves grew more distant the farther Leon traveled through the void, only listening to Piers and Raihan. Only hearing Piers and Raihan. Nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He normally fell in a haze after such a powerful orgasm—which was nearly every time he had sex with Piers and Raihan—to where his boyfriends perfected the art of taking care of him while he was in a daze. He was hardly coherent enough to realize what was happening to him, but as he slowly came to, he would find himself in a different position than he last remembered. This time he found himself on his back, situated nicely between plush pillows and tucked under Piers’ arm, his head resting on Piers’ shoulder. He blinked away the last bit of blurriness, seeing Raihan between Piers’ legs and fucking him just as roughly as he had with Leon. Leon blushed at the sight, despite being in a similar situation moments ago. Piers’ fingers tangled in Leon’s hair, pulling the strands as his back arched, his other hand on Raihan’s neck and squeezing hard enough to make Raihan’s eyes roll back, a choked moan catching in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Raihan glanced down, their eyes met. Raihan smiled shakily at him, his thrusts slowing to smoother rolls of his hips. “Welcome back to earth, babydoll.” he rasped, leaning forward to drape himself over Piers, bringing one hand up to cup Leon’s cheek. He continued to grind against Piers, making the other tense beside Leon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon shuffled closer, seeking the warmth that came from Piers and Raihan. “Did I…um…was I too early?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to add, but was too embarrassed to say it out loud. He always came embarrassingly early compared to Piers and Raihan, though neither of his boyfriends seemed to mind, but it still bothered him, and made him feel inadequate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers huffed beside him, lifting Leon’s head by his hair, turning to look at him. “You were perfect, Leon.” he said, his voice rough and low, sending shivers down Leon’s spine and right to his sex, which pulsed weakly at the sound of it. “We were just…finishing up.” he explained, his brows furrowing and a grunt escaping him when Raihan lifted himself back up to roughly grind his hips against Piers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smirked, dipping his head to first kiss Piers, and then Leon. “He’s real close, babydoll, he just doesn’t wanna admit it.” he chuckled, keeping his voice quiet so only Leon could hear him. “You got us both real wound up. You were so sexy taking both of us like that. And with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this one</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he emphasized with a hard thrust, causing Piers to gasp and arch his back, “squeezing me like he is, neither one of us are gonna last much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit talkin’ about me like I ain’t here.” Piers growled, grabbing Raihan’s neck again and squeezing. Leon watched with wide, interested eyes when Raihan visibly shuddered, his hips losing rhythm momentarily, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. “Thought you’d like to have both of us come on your cock today. Doesn’t happen very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled slightly, the rhythm in his hips returning. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hadn’t thought of it like that. That’s…</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>—that’s hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand touched Leon’s cheek, turning his attention away from Raihan to Piers, who smiled softly at him with hooded eyes. “He’s too easy to please.” Leon laughed softly at that, snuggling closer to Piers and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slim frame. Piers’ lips met his, their tongues meeting in a slow, languid glide, a direct contrast to the rough pounding of Raihan’s hips, driving his cock further in Piers’ dripping sex. Piers moaned softly against Leon’s lips, never coming close to how loud Leon could get, which embarrassed Leon slightly, but he knew his boyfriends loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon trailed one hand down Piers’ body, tracing the smooth contours of his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles tense with each gentle glide of Leon’s fingertips. Leon followed the small trail of hair from navel to mound, swallowing Piers’ quiet moans and sighs when he touched Piers’ clit, swollen and sensitive with need and begging to be touched. Leon loved touching Piers, loved watching him as Raihan fucked him and Leon stroked him. It was one of the few times Piers let himself be vulnerable, let his lovers see his face without the mask. Now that they were out of Spikemuth, Piers didn’t need to wear the mask anymore, but old habits die hard. He was making progress, however, and it was most obvious in bed. Leon sat up, propping himself on an elbow to have a better view, his gaze moving from Piers’ face, succumbing to ecstasy, to where his fingers stroked Piers’ clit, and to where Raihan thrusted into him, burying his cock in the warm walls of Piers’ cunt. Having had his own fingers deep in Piers’ sex, he knew how hot and tight his walls could be, and he bit his lip as he imagined how good Raihan felt, his cock wrapped in warm, velvety-soft walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers made a choking sound, his fingers gripping Leon’s hair and pulling him down, forcing him into a bruising kiss. Leon grunted at the force, but he didn’t slow his fingers on Piers’ clit. Piers did so much for Leon—protected him, loved him, made him feel so good, so special, like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> something—that it was only fair for Leon to return the favor in whatever way he could. Raihan clearly felt the same, for he gripped Piers’ hips, his shoulders tense and his jaw clenched as he buried himself in Piers, forcing out as many moans and gasps as he could from his lover. Piers was close, Leon could tell. He quickened his pace, stroking Piers’ fat clit, trying to apply the same amount of pressure as Raihan’s cock, and he couldn’t help but moan softly at how Piers clung to him, feeling empowered because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one making Piers feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Raihan there, leaning over Piers, his hips losing all rhythm as Piers squeezed his cock. He looked at Leon with heavy eyes, his gaze on Leon’s lips, shiny with Piers’ spit. Leon mewled when Piers gripped both his boyfriends by the backs of their necks, pulling them closer to him and allowing Raihan to join the kiss. Well, it was less of a kiss and more of tongues playing together, but it was enough for Piers. Piers’ body jerked, and Leon recognized the motions as he came, his clit throbbing against Leon’s fingers and his hips twitching as his orgasm consumed him. Leon watched with mesmerized eyes as Piers tilted his head back, soft moans and quiet cries leaving him as he slumped against the bed. Raihan wasn’t far behind, unable to control himself after both his boyfriends came on his cock, pulsing around him and milking his length, begging him to come. Raihan’s hips rolled languidly, drawing out his orgasm as he moaned low in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nuzzled Piers’ cheek, peppering soft kisses along his jawline, to which Piers chuckled weakly. “You’re so much more affectionate than you used to be.” he stated, his voice raspy. “You used to be afraid to touch us ‘cause you thought you were doin’ somethin’ wrong.” Piers’ accent was always at its thickest during sex and post-orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon smiled, tilting his head when he felt Raihan’s hands on him, leaning into Raihan’s touch when he cupped his jawline. “I didn’t want you to think I was a loser and leave me.” he admitted, remembering how his body always trembled with nerves in the beginning of their relationship, and how he never knew what to do with his shaking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers smiled sleepily, brushing his hands through Leon’s hair, still damp with sweat. “Never,” he said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too much to do that, babydoll.” Raihan murmured, kissing Leon’s cheek, feeling like his chest would burst with how happy and loved he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm atmosphere broke at the sound of a phone beeping. Leon looked to the nightstand, seeing Piers’ phone screen light up with a text notification. Raihan slumped forward, landing on Piers and earning a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph </span>
  </em>
  <span>from him. “Way to kill the mood.” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s probably Yell. She acts so surprised that it takes a lot of work to keep a business running, especially a business like a strip club.” Piers may not have noticed it, but Raihan and Leon waited with bated breath for what he would do. Back in Spikemuth, work always came first for Piers, often ignoring his boyfriends for the sake of keeping his title as the underground King of Spikemuth. Now that he didn’t have the drug business and after he sold the Foul Play Gentleman’s Club to Yell, he didn’t have nearly as many obligations as before. Leon remembered when Piers would leave their bed suddenly when he would get a phone call, or when he would come home so late Leon couldn’t stay up and wait for him. After a long silence, the phone buzzed again, and Piers sighed. “She can wait.” he stated, and Leon smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled, too, snuggling closer to Piers and sighing happily. Piers chuckled, wrapping one arm around Raihan’s shoulders. He then looked at Leon with a softness in his eyes that made Leon’s heart skip a beat. He extended a hand to Leon, inviting him into their pile of love and happiness, just like he had so long ago. Leon happily obliged, tucking himself under Piers’ arm and pressing himself as close as he could get to Piers. Raihan smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and kissing him softly. Leon hummed, looking up at Piers, who watched with a loving gaze, conveying all the love and adoration he had for his boyfriends. Piers first kissed Raihan, then Leon, and the three of them cuddled closer, their legs and arms a tangled mess of limbs, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting, casting the small beachside town of Hulbury in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks and purples, and the waves picked up as night fell, but Leon didn’t care about the beautiful scenery outside. He closed his eyes, burying his face in Piers’ neck, tracing random patterns on Raihan’s skin, and he smiled to himself. He had never been so happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, we finally made it! If you read the whole thing, thanks for sticking with me! I originally planned on this being a 40k word fic, but uh...I got a little carried away lmao. But don't be sad that it's over, because I'm planning on making a prequel about how Piers and Raihan got together, so please keep an eye out for that!</p><p>A HUGE thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos, and messages on Twitter. Your kind words and support mean everything to me! I'll never be able to explain how grateful I am to all of you &lt;3</p><p>If you'd like to keep up-to-date on my upcoming fics (and some original fics *wink wink*) then feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>! I promise I'll make it worthwhile lmao</p><p>As always, thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>